Pérola
by Jullie Malfoy
Summary: Ginevra Weasley, após uma tragédia, se vê perdida e sozinha. É amparada por seu padrinho e agora tutor, Severo Snape. Tenta continuar sua vida, com a ajuda de poucos amigos que restaram, mas sua sede de vingança a deixa mais amarga a cada dia. UA
1. Aniversário Amargo

Título: Pérola

Ginevra Weasley, após uma tragédia, se vê perdida e sozinha. É amparada por seu padrinho e agora tutor, Severo Snape. Tenta continuar sua vida, com a ajuda de poucos amigos que restaram, mas sua sede de vingança a consome e a deixa mais amarga a cada dia. (UA)

Capítulo 1:

Aniversário Amargo

Londres, 11 de Agosto de 2003

Fim de tarde em Londres. Cores como rosa, azul e laranja pintavam o céu. Uma leve brisa soprava, carregando algumas folhas pelas ruas...

- Ginny, minha filha, apresse-se! O táxi que seu padrinho pediu já está para chegar!

- Já vou mamãe...

As duas se dirigem para a porta da mansão...

- Severo é cheio de manias não é mesmo? Eu disse que nosso motorista poderia te levar até a casa dele, mas ele é tão teimoso que não abriu mão de enviar um táxi.

- Ah mamãe, o padrinho é simples, não gosta de abusar de ninguém. E, como a idéia de fazer uma festa pra mim foi dele, ele quer arcar com todos os gastos.

Nesse momento, o táxi vira a esquina e dirige-se em direção a elas.

- O táxi vem vindo... Mamãe, por favor, não demore! Eu estou indo na frente porque o padrinho insistiu que eu dê minha opinião sobre a decoração. Mas quero pedir sua opinião antes dos convidados chegarem!

- Claro, claro, filha... Rony foi buscar Hermione e depois vai ao aeroporto buscar Carlinhos, Gui e Percy. Eles vieram especialmente para sua festa. Assim que todos chegarem, nós já vamos, ok?

- Tá! Deixe-me ir! – As duas se abraçam. Estranhamente, Ginny sente uma enorme vontade de dar um longo e forte abraço em sua mãe.

- Querida, daqui a no máximo duas horas já estarei com você, não precisa se despedir assim. – Molly diz, não contendo o riso.

Ginny entra no carro, fecha a porta e diz ao motorista que já podem ir. Fica acenando para Molly até o carro sumir na esquina.

- Essa menina... Tem dias que se tranca no quarto o dia todo e diz que não quer ver ninguém. Aí hoje vem com isso... Hunf, adolescentes...

Molly entra na mansão. Tinha esse costume de acompanhar os filhos até a porta. Mesmo possuindo governanta e dama de companhia para fazer esse tipo de trabalho, não abria mão de estar bem perto deles. A família Weasley era uma das mais tradicionais de Londres. O patriarca, Arthur Weasley, era o advogado criminal mais famoso que já passou por lá. Arthur e Molly moravam com seus sete filhos em uma luxuosa mansão localizada próxima ao centro de Londres. Fred e Jorge, seus filhos gêmeos, ocupavam seu tempo com carros, mulheres, roupas, mulheres, iates, mulheres, viagens e mulheres. Carlinhos, Gui e Percy, os filhos mais velhos, investiam em seus estudos e viajavam pelo mundo. Ginny só pensava em aprimorar-se em seu curso de artes. E Rony... bem... Rony só pensava na namorada, Hermione... Dinheiro para ele era supérfluo. Queria viver de amor. E também não desgrudava de seu amigo inseparável, Harry Potter.

Arthur e Severo Snape eram amigos desde a infância. Estudaram e trabalharam juntos. Snape era padrinho de cada um dos filhos de Arthur e Molly. E, hoje, resolveu que iria dar uma festa à Ginny, sua querida afilhada, pelo seu 15º aniversário. Iria dar uma festa simples perto do que seus pais poderiam dar e a princípio ficou meio receoso se deveria fazer isso ou não, mas a família Weasley não se importava e ficou muito honrada em saber que Snape gostava tanto de Ginny.

Ginny logo chegou à casa de Snape, que não ficava muito longe. Foi entrando e se encantando com a linda decoração que a empresa que Snape contratou estava fazendo. A casa não era muito grande, mas era linda, com um enorme jardim na frente. Snape adorava plantas e flores. Do portão até a porta, Ginny foi passando por baixo de arcos decorados com rosas brancas. As flores circundavam o arco todo e no alto de cada arco, lindos laços de cetim lilás davam acabamento. Até a fonte que ficava no jardim, foi decorada com luzes coloridas e pétalas de rosa branca flutuavam na água colorida. Várias luzes destacavam todas as árvores, flores e arbustos, cuidadosamente podados. Ginny já se contentaria se a festa fosse feita ali, no jardim, de tão lindo que estava. Mas o melhor ainda estava por vir. Quando abriu a porta, tomou um susto. Havia vasos com rosas por todos os lados. Snape acertou em cheio. Rosas brancas eram as preferidas de Ginny. Uma leve música clássica chegava aos ouvidos de Ginny. Algumas mesas estavam dispostas pelo grande salão de entrada. Snape havia tirado todos os móveis para deixar o espaço exclusivamente para a festa. Toalhas brancas com pequenos detalhes lilás decoravam as mesas. Como arranjo das mesas, vasos de vidro com rosas brancas e fitas lilás. Velas brancas arrematavam a decoração. Toda a decoração era em branco e lilás. Em cada canto, mesas com todo tipo de comida. Coisas de encher os olhos. E, bem no meio do salão, uma mesa sustentava o bolo. Lindo, com três andares, todo decorado com glacê branco. Rosinhas de açúcar, na cor lilás, decoravam o bolo todo. Ginny precisou se segurar pra não catar algumas delas e comer.

- Aí está minha linda afilhada...

- Padrinho!!!

Snape surgiu de repente, trajando um lindo smoking preto. Tinha cabelos curtos e pretos. Não era necessariamente um homem bonito, mas, onde quer que estivesse, chamava a atenção pelo porte firme e seguro.

Ginny abraçou o padrinho, agradecendo muito pela festa.

- Padrinho, eu não precisava ter vindo antes! Está tudo impecável! Não quero dar palpite em nada! – Ginny disse, apontando pra todos os lados, encantada.

- Que bom que gostou querida.

- Será que não estão precisando de minha ajuda em alguma coisa?

- Não, não. Está tudo sob controle. Logo os convidados chegarão. Ficou marcado para começar às 8 horas. Acho que sua família logo chega também, não é?

- Ah sim. Você os conhece, são meio atrapalhados, mas logo chegarão.

- Ok. Vou só acertar os últimos detalhes com o pessoal do bouffet. Logo venho aproveitar a festa também.

- Tudo bem padrinho, vou dar uma retocada na maquiagem então. – Ginny disse, subindo as escadas e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Chegando lá, se olhou no espelho. Viu uma adolescente baixinha, que não passava de 1,55m. Tinha cabelos lisos, na altura dos ombros, incrivelmente vermelhos e brilhantes. Passou um pouco de pó, pra ver se dava uma disfarçada nas sardas que salpicavam seu nariz e bochechas, que ela detestava. Retocou o rímel e a sombra prata, realçando ainda mais seus lindos e grandes olhos castanhos que tinham um brilho inigualável. Passou um pouco mais de gloss. Ajeitou o vestido branco. Que era simples, com alças finas, um decote um tanto generoso que deixava um pouco à mostra as curvas dos seios fartos e lindos, mas que ela não gostava muito. Achava que podiam ser um pouco menores. O vestido era justo até a cintura, nem tão fina, nem tão grossa. Tinha uma bela fita amarrada na cintura com um laço nas costas. A partir da cintura, o vestido se tornava um pouco rodado e ia até a altura dos joelhos. Era de um tecido leve, que balançava graciosamente enquanto ela andava. Estava com uma sandália prata, um pouco alta, pra ver aumentava um pouco sua altura. Suspirou, olhou para o próprio reflexo, não gostou muito, mas... Resolveu sair do banheiro e dar uma volta antes de descer para a festa. Foi pelo longo corredor até chegar à biblioteca de Snape. Amava este cômodo. Snape era amante de artes e tinha quadros pintados a óleo que Ginny achava maravilhosos. Ficava horas hipnotizada observando minuciosamente cada um deles, perguntando-se se algum dia pintaria coisas tão lindas. Não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, pensando na própria vida e namorando os quadros.

De repente, Ginny ouve gritos pela casa. Seu nome era chamado insistentemente por seu padrinho.

- Ginny!!!! Ginny!!!!

Ginny se apressa e abre logo a porta, assustada.

- Estou aqui padrinho!

Snape corre até ela, com os cabelos desalinhados e a gravata afrouxada. Estava muito suado e chorando descontroladamente! Alcança Ginny, segura nela, mas não agüenta e ajoelha-se no chão, segurando os pés dela. Ginny se abaixa e alcança os olhos do padrinho. Começa a chorar só de ver tal cena.

- O que foi padrinho? Por favor, me diga o que houve!!!!!! – Segurando firmemente o rosto de Snape.

- Ginny, sua família... – Parou porque não agüentava a falta de ar...

Ginny entrou em pânico e seus olhos encheram-se de terror.

- O que foi? Me diga! Pelo amor de Deus!!! Me diga!!!! – gritava descontroladamente.

-... eles foram... todos eles... assassinados...

Continua?


	2. Não quero mais viver

Oi meus amores! Voltei. E rapidinho... Que bom que estão gostando, fico realmente muuuuito feliz! Obrigada pela força! Olha, não liguem se meus personagens estiverem diferentes do que estão acostumados a ler. Eu mudei bastante mesmo. Usei os personagens porque gosto muito de Harry Potter e achei que eles combinariam muito bem com a história que tinha em mente. Digam-me o que estão achando. Algumas coisas começarão a ser explicadas neste capítulo. Ah, esqueci de dizer que os personagens não me pertencem. :D Bom, era isso, chega de lero, lero. Vamos a mais um capítulo de nossa espetacular e emocionante história!! Hehe!! XD

Cap. 2 – Não quero mais viver

No capítulo anterior...

- O que foi? Me diga! Pelo amor de Deus!!! Me diga!!!! – gritava descontroladamente.

-... eles foram... todos eles... assassinados...

- Assassinados?!?!?! Mas como? – Ginny gritava, agarrando na gola do smoking de Snape. Estava descontrolada, gritando e socando o peito do padrinho, que tentava acalmá-la sem sucesso.

- A polícia recebeu uma denúncia anônima. Mas, não conseguiu chegar a tempo. O assassino já havia fugido. Os policiais estão lá embaixo, chegaram agora pra me dar a notícia. Eu estava na cozinha conversando com os garçons. – Snape tentava explicar.

Ginny não queria ouvir, tapava os ouvidos e gritava. Queria que tudo fosse um engano.

- Eu quero morrer. Eu deveria estar lá! Era pra ser morta também! – Ginny gritava sem parar.

- Ginny, por favor, se acalme!

Mas Ginny não ouviu essa última frase de Snape. Caiu totalmente desmaiada no chão... Não estava respirando. Snape ficou apavorado. Não queria perder Ginny também. Começou a gritar e pedir ajuda. Ela precisava ser levada urgentemente para um hospital.

Ginny havia passado um bom tempo observando os quadros, tanto que quase todos os convidados já haviam chegado. Até a família do prefeito da cidade estava lá.

Luna Lovegood, a melhor amiga de Ginny, estava lá embaixo conversando com alguns convidados, olhando para todos os lados a procura de Ginny. As duas são unha e cutícula, como dizia Rony. Luna é uma pessoa engraçada, totalmente atrapalhada e que diverte muito a Ginny. Tem a pele bem clarinha, tipo Gasparzinho, como ela mesma se descreve, olhos bem grandes e azuis e cabelos loiros e lisos que chegam até o meio das costas. Era baixinha também, até mais baixa que Ginny. Tinha 1,50m. Mas até que se aceitava bem... Só ficava brava quando Harry Potter a chamava de toquinho, lenhadora de bonsai, salva-vidas de aquário... Aliás, a única coisa que Harry sabia fazer era irritar Luna. Dizia que gostava quando ela ficava cor de rosa de raiva. Aí, a lista de apelidos maldosos só aumentava. Mas Harry sempre ficava perto de Luna, dizendo que ela era destrambelhada demais, e que, se ele se afastasse, Luna poderia se machucar. Boa desculpa, dizia Ginny, com um sorrisinho malicioso. Mas nem falava mais nada porque logo Luna começava a atirar qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance na direção de Ginny, só pra ela não dizer o que pensava a respeito das briguinhas. Luna era irredutível. Não queria saber de garotos. Era fanática por Animes e seu preferido era Inuyasha. Não podia ver um poço que logo ficava louca e pulava sem parar dizendo que ia entrar nele para ir até a Era Feudal e encontrar com seu amado orelhudinho. Sua alimentação era principalmente baseada em macarrão instantâneo, sua "comida ninja". Discutia ferozmente com Harry sobre com quem Inuyasha deveria ficar. Harry dizia que deveria ser com Kikyou, mas era só pra ver Luna esbugalhar os olhos e começar a gritar que ela nunca permitirá que Inuyasha seja de Kikyou, aquela boneca de barro! Ele era de Kagome e pronto acabou! Ginny cruzava os braços e ficava olhando para os dois, esperando a briga esfriar. Isso quando não levantava e fingia que não os conhecia, saindo de fininho, porque os dois já estavam se pegando pelo pescoço. Aliás, Luna ama toda a cultura japonesa, tanto que na maioria das vezes se veste como eles. Nesta noite, estava com um vestido feito por uma costureira japonesa que ela conhecia. Bem nos moldes orientais, até a altura dos joelhos, azul e com leves florzinhas rosa.

Luna assustou-se quando viu policiais conversando com Snape na porta da casa. E, quando Snape saiu correndo procurando Ginny, ela se apressou e correu atrás, mas como o salão estava cheio, ela teve problemas pra passar por todo mundo e subir. Não ouviu quando Snape deu a notícia a Ginny, só chegou quando Ginny já estava desmaiada e Snape gritando por ajuda.

- Meu Deus, o que houve??? – Luna gritou correndo até Ginny. Entrou em pânico.

- Luna, por favor, segure Ginny. Vou chamar uma ambulância. – Snape estava meio fora de si, mas logo lembrou de seu celular no bolso. Pegou com tanta força que o celular caiu no chão. Conseguiu alcançá-lo e com muita dificuldade digitou o número da emergência. Quando atenderam, uma moça muito calma falou:

- Pronto- Socorro de Londres. Em que posso... – Foi interrompida bruscamente por Snape.

- Moça, pelo amor de Deus, preciso de uma ambulância urgente! – Snape gritava tanto que quase todos os convidados já estavam apertados no corredor pra verem o que estava acontecendo.

- Por favor, senhor, fique calmo, me dê o endereço... – A atendente tentava acalmar Snape pra conseguir todas as informações que precisava.

- Rua 5, nº 122. Rápido!

- Ok, estamos muito próximos. Em no máximo 5 minutos a equipe de resgate chegará! Por favor, fique calmo!

- Cinco minutos? É muito!!! Ela já estará morta!!!! Minha afilhada desmaiou! Não está respirando!!! – Snape queria socar o telefone.

- Menos de 5 minutos, o resgate já foi acionado no momento em que o senhor disse o endereço. Tudo dará certo.

- Se demorar mais que isso eu processo vocês, eu acabo com vocês! Está me escutando?!?!?!?!

- Pode ficar tranqüilo senhor, fazemos muito bem o nosso trabalho. – Incrível como a atendente conseguia ficar calma mesmo nessas situações.

- Acho bom fazerem mesmo. – Desligou bruscamente e arremessou o celular com toda força na parede, fazendo-o partir em pedacinhos que voaram em todos que estavam lá perto.

- Snape, fique calmo, assim você terá um enfarte. – Luna disse, tentando de todo jeito fazer com que Snape ficasse calmo. Ele estava fora de si. Nunca tinha sido visto daquela forma. Mas, mal sabia Luna o porquê de Ginny ter desmaiado...

- Ginny, por favor... – Snape foi perdendo as forças, ajoelhou-se no chão, segurou a própria cabeça e começou a puxar os cabelos pra trás, totalmente desesperado.

Ouvem-se burburinhos...

De repente... Sirenes!!!

- O resgate!!! Ela está aqui em cima!!! Rápido!!! – Alguns convidados gritaram.

- Por favor, por favor, afastem-se. – Os enfermeiros pediram para as pessoas se afastarem pra poderem chegar até Ginny.

- Senhor, ela morreu? – Perguntou Luna, chorando muito.

O enfermeiro aproximou-se de Ginny, pegou em seu pulso e constatou que Ginny ainda estava viva.

- Não, senhorita. Ela está viva. Rápido! Oxigênio! – O enfermeiro ordenou. E, em questão de segundos, Ginny já estava respirando com a ajuda dos tubos. Realmente, o pessoal era muito eficiente...

- Ela será levada ao hospital. Por favor, afastem-se! – Os enfermeiros disseram, levantando a maca de Ginny e levando-a até a ambulância, o mais rápido possível.

- Eu vou com ela! – Snape adiantou-se. – Luna, por favor, explique o caso aos convidados e, por favor, peça desculpas pelo ocorrido e os mande pra casa.

- Mas Snape, o que houve? – Luna já havia percebido que algo errado estava acontecendo.

- Logo você saberá. Por favor, faça o que pedi. – Snape disse, correndo atrás dos enfermeiros.

Luna ficou parada, pasma, olhando para todos os convidados que a olhavam também, intrigados. Após alguns segundos paralisada, ela despertou. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Resolveu agir rápido. Levantou-se, bateu palmas pra chamar a atenção de todos e disse:

- Bom, minha gente, vocês viram que não vai mais ter festa. A Ginny teve um mal estar aê, mas logo vai melhorar! Agora eu preciso ir vê-la, então, por favor, vamos saindo, vamos saindo. – Disse, literalmente empurrando todos os convidados pra porta de entrada. Tentou fazer tudo com bom humor, para não assustar ninguém, mas seu coração estava apertado. Sabia que algo estava errado e iria descobrir. "Quando conseguiu "expulsar" todos da casa, fechou tudo, encostou-se na porta e pensou: "Amiga, o que está havendo? Porque você desmaiou daquela maneira?"

- Ah, já sei! – estalando os dedos e tendo uma idéia. Começou a revirar a bolsa.

- Celular, celular, cadê você? Ah, aí está você! - pegou-o e já começou a digitar os números.

- Atende, atende... Vamos logo...

&&&&

Harry não estava na festa. Combinou de ir até a casa dos Weasley para ir junto com eles. Quando estava se aproximando da mansão, viu um grande movimento de ambulâncias e carros de polícia. Ficou desesperado e correu até lá, mas um policial não o deixou passar pelo cordão de isolamento.

- Senhor, por favor, essas pessoas são minhas amigas, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo! – Tentando pular o cordão, sendo barrado pelo policial.

- Garoto, houve um crime nessa casa, a perícia está trabalhando a procura de pistas de suspeitos. Infelizmente ninguém pode entrar!

- Crime?! Como assim? O que houve? – Harry estava em choque.

- Sim, nove pessoas foram mortas. Não foi possível salvar ninguém. Ainda não sabemos nada sobre quem foi e quais foram os motivos.

- Meu Deus, nove pessoas! Mataram a família inteira então. – Harry sentou-se na calçada e começou a chorar, totalmente desorientado e desolado por perder pessoas tão queridas.

Harry era amigo de Rony desde criança. O pai de Harry era juiz e sempre foi muito amigo de Arthur. Os filhos aproximaram-se de maneira natural. Deram-se muito bem, e, desde então, nunca mais se largaram. Mesmo o fato de Rony ser completamente apaixonado por Hermione e sempre querer estar com ela não atrapalhava em nada a amizade dos dois. Eles davam um jeito. Hermione se acostumou a ter Harry como "vela". Ou Harry estava com eles ou atazanando Luna, seu passatempo favorito. Formavam uma turminha de adolescentes na faixa dos 15, 16 anos que se davam muito bem.

Harry estava sentado na calçada. Seus olhos verdes estavam completamente vermelhos e inchados. Não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto assim na vida. O blazer do terno que usava já estava jogado no chão. Queria fazer algo, mas não sabia o que e nem como. Estava impotente diante daquela situação e isso o encheu de ódio. Sentiu seu celular vibrando no bolso. Pegou-o na mão e viu que era Luna. Nem conseguiu dizer alô.

- Harry?

- Luna...

- Você está chorando? Ai, meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?

- Luna...

- Me fala pelo amor de Deus!

Ela não o deixava falar...

- Luna, houve um acidente com a família Weasley...

- Acidente? Meu Deus, é sério? Porque a Ginny desmaiou quando ficou sabendo e...

- Peraí! Cadê a Ginny?

- Ela está no hospital. Uns policiais vieram aqui e deram uma notícia para o Snape e quando ele falou com Ginny, ela desmaiou.

- Então a Ginny está viva!!!

- Claro que está viva! Por quê?

- Nada... Você está na casa do Snape?

- Sim! Harry, o que está havendo! Me fala logo ou se não ...

- Estou indo até aí! Não saia! Rapidinho eu chego!

- Harry! Ai, desligou... Bom, só me resta esperar... Ai meu Deus, proteja minha amiga e a família dela, por favor...

Harry começou a correr em direção da casa de Snape. Não ficava tão longe, mais ou menos uns 15 minutos de caminhada. Mas, na velocidade que Harry estava correndo, em pouco mais de 5 minutos ele já estava na porta de Snape chamando por Luna. Estava arfando, a respiração acelerada. Luna saiu e o encontrou apoiado no muro, respirando com dificuldade.

- Harry! Ai, o que você está fazendo garoto?

- Luna, eu...

- Respira... Vamos, sente aqui na grama... – empurrando Harry até que se sentasse no jardim de Snape. Harry respirou fundo algumas vezes e logo começou a falar.

- Luna, a família Weasley foi assassinada...

- O que? – Luna dá um salto e levanta-se rapidamente – E só agora você me fala Harry? – Começou a chorar descontroladamente – É por isso que Ginny desmaiou! Minha amiga! Minha amiga querida! Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Por quê? Eles não merecem isso! Ginny não merece isso! Harry, diga que é mentira! – Luna ajoelha-se na grama e abraça Harry.

- É verdade Luna, eu estava na casa deles. A equipe de perícia está lá nesse momento para ver se encontra rastros de um ou mais possíveis culpados.

Os dois estavam arrasados... Harry fala:

- Mas o policial disse que nove pessoas foram mortas! Mas como, se Ginny estava aqui?

Os dois se olham e gritam ao mesmo tempo:

- Hermione!!!!

- Nãããooo!!!!! – Luna apertava a grama com as mãos.

Harry apertou Luna tentando protegê-la, mas a dor que sentia no próprio coração era intensa demais...

- E agora Harry? – Luna olhou-o pedindo uma solução que ela sabia que não existia.

- Por enquanto, só podemos apoiar Ginny e cuidar dela. Espero que a perícia identifique logo quem fez isso.

Luna levantou de novo.

- Ginny! Precisamos vê-la! – Puxou Harry – Vamos!

Os dois foram até o hospital.

Chegando lá, perguntaram por Ginny. Logo, a recepcionista disse que Ginny estava internada na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva e não poderia receber visitas por enquanto. Mas que havia um parente dela na sala de espera e que eles poderiam ir até lá. Dirigiram-se até a tal sala, encontrando Snape, sentado em um sofá, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Estava mal.

- Snape! Como Ginny está? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Snape levantou lentamente a cabeça e olhou pra Harry.

- Não sei Harry. Ficou muito tempo sem respirar. Está viva, mas por enquanto os médicos não sabem se ela terá sequelas por causa da falta de oxigênio no cérebro.

Luna recomeçou a chorar...

- Posso pedir um favor a vocês? – os dois jovens assentiram com a cabeça – Eu preciso ver como estão correndo as investigações. Os corpos não foram liberados, ainda serão feitas autópsias para tentar ajudar a perícia. Mas eu preciso cuidar de tudo isso e arrumar todos os documentos. Arthur sempre foi muito cuidadoso. Como sempre lidou com pessoas perigosas e colocou várias delas na cadeia, sabia que corria perigo. Incumbiu-me de cuidar de sua família se algo acontecesse com ele. Mal sabia que algo ia acontecer com praticamente sua família inteira. Pobre amigo... – abaixou a cabeça e quando ia recomeçar a chorar, respirou fundo e disse a Harry e Luna:

- Preciso que fiquem aqui um pouco esperando notícias de Ginny.

- Claro! – os dois respondem juntos.

- Ok, obrigado. Vou procurar os pais de Hermione também. Quer que eu avise seus pais que vocês estão aqui?

- Não, obrigada. Eu mesmo ligo pra eles. Estou com o celular. – Luna disse.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde. – Snape disse, se levantando e indo em direção à porta do hospital.

Luna acompanhou-o com os olhos, e, assim que desapareceu pela porta do hospital, virou-se para Harry.

- Quem será que fez essa coisa horrível Harry? – disse Luna, apertando as mãos de Harry.

- Eu não sei, mas o que Snape disse é importante. Arthur tinha muitos inimigos. Colocou pessoas muito perigosas e influentes na cadeia. Condenou políticos importantíssimos. Claro que tinha muitos inimigos. E, não sei se Ginny comentou com você, mas foi ele que colocou quase todos os integrantes da Máfia Malfoy na cadeia. Só faltava pegar o chefe da organização, Lúcio. Ele está foragido. – os dois pensaram a mesma coisa juntos e se olharam aterrorizados.

- Será que foi Lúcio Malfoy que assassinou a família Weasley? – Luna quase gritou.

- Luna, por favor, fale baixo. – Harry fez sinal com a mão para que ela abaixasse o volume da voz.

- Harry, meu Deus, quem mais faria uma coisa dessas? Só pode ter sido aquele monstro traficante de armas. - Luna dizia com as mãos puxando os cabelos pra trás.

- Você tem razão. Ele é um forte suspeito. Mas devemos esperar o resultado da perícia. Com certeza logo eles terão o resultado das investigações.

- Ok, vou ligar para nossos pais Harry. Vou aproveitar e pegar algo na máquina de refrigerantes. Você quer alguma coisa? – Luna disse levantando-se.

- É, estou com sede. Pode ser uma coca-cola, por favor.

- Ok...

Logo Luna retornou com as latas de refrigerante. Entregou uma lata a Harry. Os dois abriram as latinhas e quase tomaram o conteúdo todo em um gole.

- Você lembra como Rony arrotava direitinho o Hino Nacional? – Harry disse, rindo um pouco.

- Ai, vocês eram dois porcos. Ele arrotava o Hino Nacional e você o alfabeto. – Luna riu também.

Logo os dois lembraram-se que Rony estava morto. Respiraram fundo, tomaram mais um gole do refrigerante e abaixaram a cabeça. Harry interrompeu o silêncio:

- O que seus pais disseram?

- Ah sim, estava esquecendo. Eles ficaram de avisar seus pais também. Logo eles virão até aqui. Minha mãe disse que a notícia já está nos telejornais. Estava preocupada comigo. A polícia já está dizendo que Lúcio Malfoy é o principal suspeito. Mas nada foi confirmado. A perícia vai continuar trabalhando a noite toda. – Luna disse, num fôlego só.

- Puxa vida. Espero que consigam pegá-lo. Eu sei que o filho mais velho dele, Willian Malfoy, faz parte da máfia e está preso. Mas já ouvi falar que ele tem mais um filho, mais ou menos da nossa idade. Não sei o nome dele. Mas esse garoto não faz parte da máfia de traficantes. Por isso, quase não usa o próprio nome e vive no anonimato por medo de represálias.

- Nossa, não sabia disso... – Luna coloca a mão no queixo.

- Será que já têm alguma notícia da Ginny? – Harry levantou-se a procura de algum médico ou enfermeiro.

Neste momento, a porta da UTI abre-se e sai um médico por ela. Harry vai atrás dele.

- Doutor! Olá, sou amigo de Ginevra Weasley. Gostaria de saber como ela está.

- Ah, olá! Sou o Dr. Noah! Ginevra está muito bem. Foi só um susto. Felizmente não terá sequelas pela falta de oxigênio. Mas ela está sedada, para descansar um pouco. Será transferida para um quarto na área de enfermagem. Não precisa mais ficar na UTI. Amanhã cedo já poderá receber visitas. – disse o médico baixinho e careca, que usava uns óculos redondinhos.

Luna abraça Harry de tanta felicidade. Logo os dois apercebem-se de sua situação e largam-se rapidamente, envergonhados.

- Muito obrigado Dr. Noah! – Harry disse, cumprimentando e balançando o braço do médico sem parar.

- Por nada. Hoje vocês não poderão mais vê-la. Vão pra casa, amanhã cedo vocês voltam pra ver sua amiga. – disse por fim o médico, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Luna, Harry! – O pai de Harry chega ao hospital e chama pelos dois.

- Oi pai!

- Oi Sr. James! Ué, onde estão meus pais?

- Eu combinei com seu pai de te levar pra sua casa Luna. Já liguei para Snape dizendo que vinha buscar vocês. Ele disse que logo vem pra cá. Quer passar a noite aqui. E Ginevra? Como está? – perguntou o pai de Harry, um homenzarrão de cabelos castanhos claros, com quase 1,90m de altura e um porte de dar medo em qualquer criminoso. Mas que possuía um dos sorrisos mais gentis que Luna já havia visto.

- Ah, tudo bem! Ginny está melhorando, Sr. James. Será transferida para um quarto normal e amanhã cedo nós já poderemos visitá-la! – disse Luna, com um grande sorriso.

- Que bom! Vamos então!

E assim os três foram pra casa. Logo Snape chegou. Já estava com outra roupa. Comprou um café e sentou na sala de espera. Passou a noite toda lendo.

Pela manhã, Harry e Luna chegam ao hospital e encontram Snape dormindo encostado no sofá. Vão até ele e dão-lhe uma cutucada leve. Snape toma um susto, limpa a garganta e senta corretamente.

- Bom dia garotos...

- Bom dia Snape. Ginny acordou? – pergunta Luna

- Parece que sim. O médico está no quarto dela. Parece que ela será liberada hoje. Daqui a pouco poderemos vê-la. – Snape disse, colocando um chiclete na boca.

O Dr. Noah sai do quarto e sorri para todos.

- Boas notícias! Ginevra está muito bem fisicamente. Hoje irá pra casa.

Luna levanta-se dando pulinhos e batendo palminhas.

- Podemos vê-la? – todos perguntam.

- Claro, podem sim. Mas, Sr. Snape, preciso conversar com o senhor. Permita que algum dos jovens entre primeiro.

- Eu vou! – Luna adiantou-se.

Entrou calmamente no quarto. Seu coração encheu-se de alegria quando viu Ginny com os olhos abertos.

- Amiga!!! – correu para abraçá-la.

- Luna... – Ginny estava com uma expressão cansada, extremamente triste.

- Miguxa, que bom que você está bem!

- É, fazer o quê ...

- Que isso amiga? Não diga uma coisa dessas nem brincando! – Luna censurou-a.

Ginny respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e disse:

- E pra quê devo continuar vivendo Luna? O que vou fazer sem minha família? Não consigo... – abre os olhos e olha para Luna - Recuso-me a continuar vivendo sabendo que perdi minha família...

No lado de fora do quarto o Dr. Noah conversa com Snape.

- Sr. Snape, Ginevra está bem fisicamente, mas precisará de acompanhamento psicológico daqui para frente. Logo que ela sair do hospital, deverá começar um tratamento com algum psicólogo. Tenho ótimos amigos, posso indicar algum para o senhor, se quiser.

- Claro, eu imaginei isso mesmo. Procurarei ajuda sem falta.

- Que bom. Vou acertar os papéis para o senhor poder levar Ginevra para casa. - cumprimentando Snape e afastando-se deles.

- Ginny, por favor, não diga isso. – Luna estava com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu preciso de você. Seu padrinho precisa de você.

Ginny nada respondeu. Ficou olhando para o teto.

- Vou sair e deixar Harry entrar – Luna encaminhou-se para porta. Quando tocou na maçaneta, parou, olhou para Ginny e disse:

- Nunca pense em morrer novamente. Eu te proíbo. Se você sobreviveu, é porque tem algum motivo. – e sai.

Harry entra no quarto.

- Pérola... – disse Harry, sorrindo e abraçando Ginny.

- Harry...

Harry sempre chamou Ginny de pérola. Desde criança. Mas Ginny nunca perguntou o motivo. Gostava do apelido, não se importando com o porquê dele.

- Harry, já descobriram quem matou minha família?

- Ainda não, pérola... Meu pai disse que a perícia passou a noite toda na sua casa, a procura de pistas, mas não estão encontrando nada. Os funerais estão marcados para amanhã. Hoje à tarde os corpos serão liberados. – Harry não queria preocupar Ginny com essas coisas, mas achou melhor falar tudo o que sabia.

- Hermione estava lá também? – perguntou Ginny, com medo da resposta.

- Sim. Infelizmente estava. Não fique pensando nisso agora, não fará bem pra você. Vou sair, acho que Snape quer vê-la. – dá um beijo na testa dela e sai. Snape entra logo em seguida.

- Ginny, querida. Fiquei com tanto medo.

- Oi padrinho...

- Você vai para casa. O médico já te liberou.

- Que casa padrinho? – Ginny estava com o olhar transtornado. Parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento.

- Você ficará comigo... Vou cuidar de você agora.

Quando chegaram na casa de Snape, já estava tudo limpo e arrumado. Nenhum sinal da festa do dia anterior. Ginny deitou-se na cama. Já havia um quarto preparado especialmente para ela. Luna passou todo o tempo sentada ao lado de Ginny. No dia seguinte, no funeral, estava chovendo. Gotas grossas de chuva molhavam a todos que lá estavam. Parecia que o céu chorava também. Nunca havia se visto crime mais horrível que esse. Ginny e os pais de Hermione recebiam as condolências de todos. Foi horrível. A alma de Ginny desfalecia. Sua dor era imensa. O que seria dela agora? O que faria?

Continua?


	3. Voltando a viver

Olá! Mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem e me digam o que estão achando! Obrigada pelos reviews! Beijos! XD

Cap. 3 – Voltando a viver

No capítulo anterior...

A alma de Ginny desfalecia. Sua dor era imensa. O que seria dela agora? O que faria?

Assim que tudo acabou, todos voltaram para suas casas. Ginny saiu do cemitério amparada por Snape. Quase não conseguia ficar em pé. Queria sumir, encerrar por ali, acabar com tudo. Passou vários dias no quarto, deitada, dormindo quase o tempo todo. Tomava doses perigosas de calmante. Só queria esquecer.

Seu quarto era uma suíte, então Ginny não precisava sair dele nem para tomar banho ou usar o banheiro. E as refeições eram levadas até o quarto pelas empregadas. Quase não comia.

Luna passava por lá quase todos os dias. Mas quase sempre a encontrava dormindo. Entrava no quarto, dava um beijo na amiga, ficava olhando-a um tempo e depois saía. Estava preocupada, mas não podia fazer nada por enquanto. Só esperava que Ginny reagisse logo. Nas raras vezes que a encontrava acordada, não falava nada sobre o crime, apenas sentava na cama ao lado de Ginny e lia um pouco alguns de seus romances favoritos. Luna tinha a voz extremamente suave. Isso acalmava Ginny.

Snape agora era tutor de Ginny até que ela atingisse a maioridade. Cuidou de todos os documentos e agora tomaria conta das inúmeras propriedades e bens da família Weasley. Fez investimentos pensando no futuro e tudo começou a dar lucros. A fortuna de Ginny só aumentava a cada dia. Mas ela nem queria saber disso. Agradecia a Deus por ter seu padrinho pra cuidar de tudo. Ainda bem que era de confiança, pois ela nunca teria cabeça para cuidar de nada. Ainda mais, Ginny era apenas uma menina, havia acabado de completar quinze anos. Não entendia de finanças e nem queria entender por enquanto.

Os dias foram passando e nenhuma pista sobre assassinos. A perícia colheu todo material que pôde. Desde fios de cabelo, fibras de tecidos e impressões digitais. Tudo levava a pessoas conhecidas e fora de suspeita. Nada podia ser feito por enquanto. Suspeitava-se muito de Lúcio Malfoy, um dos traficantes de armas mais poderosos da Inglaterra. Arthur Weasley conseguiu destruir toda a organização de Lúcio. Praticamente todos os integrantes da máfia estavam presos. Até mesmo o filho mais velho de Lúcio estava em uma penitenciária de segurança máxima. Arthur foi reunindo provas e mais provas para incriminar todos. Lúcio só não estava preso porque conseguiu fugir quando sua prisão foi decretada. Para alguns, isso bastava para Lúcio matar Arthur e sua família. Lúcio não era o tipo de pessoa que mandava recado. Ele mandava matar mesmo. Mas, nenhuma prova realmente concreta que ligasse Lúcio ao assassinato da família Weasley foi encontrada.

Mas, mesmo assim, Lúcio era procurado com todas as forças que a polícia conseguia reunir. Agentes secretos foram espalhados por todos os cantos da Inglaterra. Aeroportos eram vigiados. Todas as pistas minuciosamente investigadas. Algumas ligações anônimas eram feitas dizendo que Lúcio havia sido visto tentando deixar o país, ou que estava em algum hotelzinho fuleiro, ou dirigindo pelas estradas estaduais. Todos queriam ajudar, e acabavam ligando pra polícia sempre que viam algum loiro de cabelos compridos vagando por aí. Mas, às vezes acabavam apenas confundindo as investigações. Lúcio era um cara esperto. Não iria ser pego tão facilmente. Pode ser que até tivesse mudado de fisionomia. Cabelos loiros e compridos chamam a atenção e ele sabia muito bem disso. Poderia estar de cabelos curtos, tingidos de preto ou ruivo, com bigode, barba, careca. Muitas opções poderiam ser usadas.

Pelo menos, a polícia sabia que ele não havia deixado a Inglaterra, de acordo com um dos integrantes da organização, preso na última semana, que acabou entregando essa informação. Não era mentira, pela cara de medo do bandido. A polícia até se surpreendeu com o fato daquele "banana" fazer parte da Máfia Malfoy.

Harry esperou passar alguns dias para Ginny descansar e então resolveu visitá-la. Chegou à casa de Snape perto do anoitecer. Ginny estava sentada na cama, acordada. Que bom, Harry pensou. Ginny estava com os olhos fixos em algum ponto na parede. Estava com uma expressão fria, com olheiras e bem mais magra.

- Pérola... Posso entrar? – disse, empurrando a porta.

- Harry... – Ginny falou baixinho – Pode entrar, claro...

Harry foi até a cama e beijou a testa de Ginny, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado.

- Pérola, você está muito abatida. Não está comendo direito é?

Ginny deu um meio sorriso.

- Estou comendo sim, Harry. E ainda sou obrigada a tomar umas vitaminas que o médico receitou. Impossível ficar desnutrida. – disse, dando um sorriso fraco.

- Que bom, pois saiba que se você passar algum dia sem comer, eu ficarei sabendo! Está me ouvindo mocinha? Fiz amizade com as empregadas da casa. Elas me contarão tudo! – Harry disse, fingindo uma cara de bravo.

- Ah é? Conspiração contra mim? Também quem não ajudaria um moreno lindo de olhos verdes? Não se pode mais confiar nos empregados de hoje em dia. – e riu. Uma risada fraca, mas era uma risada.

Os olhos de Harry iluminaram-se, feliz por ter conseguido animar Ginny. Estava muito preocupado com ela.

- Que bom que está reagindo, Pérola. – Harry disse, dando um lindo sorriso.

- Eu sei que não posso ficar assim pra sempre Harry, mas tenho muito medo.

- Medo do quê?

- Medo de enfrentar o mundo. Medo de me machucar. Medo de sofrer. – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Pérola... Lembra quando você quis aprender a andar de bicicleta? Você levava altos tombos, que até balançavam o chão. Machucou-se várias vezes! E quando quis aprender a andar de patins, então? Meu Deus, você machucou-se feio! Você lembra disso? – Harry disse, fazendo gestos exagerados.

- Lembro sim Harry, mas o que isso tem a ver? – Ginny não estava entendendo nada.

- Estou querendo dizer que os seus machucados não a impediram de continuar tentando. E, hoje em dia, você sabe andar tanto de patins, quanto de bicicleta. – Harry disse, simplesmente.

- Ah... – Ginny abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo, entendendo o que Harry queria dizer.

- Se você ficar com medo de enfrentar o mundo por medo de se machucar, nunca aprenderá como é. E outra, eu te conheço desde criança. Você sempre foi tímida, quietinha, mas nunca foi medrosa. – Harry disse, segurando a mão de Ginny.

- Eu sei Harry... Mas é que estou com medo desse novo sentimento que está tomando conta do meu coração.

- Que sentimento?

- Ódio.

- Ódio? Porque isso Ginny? De que vai adiantar? – Harry estava surpreso que uma mocinha delicada como aquela sabia o que era ódio.

- Quero vingança Harry. Quero acabar com quem acabou com a minha vida. Eu mataria todos os envolvidos no assassinato da minha família. Sabe o que deu o resultado das autópsias? Que meus pais foram mortos pelas costas!! Foi um nojento covarde que fez isso. – Ginny estava com os punhos apertados e com os olhos enfurecidos.

- Calma Pérola...

- Malditos... – Ginny deu um soco na cama.

- Havia algum empregado na casa? – Harry perguntou.

- Não, era dia de folga de todos eles. Ainda bem – Ginny deu um suspiro.

- Como pode alguém ser tão frio? – Harry disse, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

- Horrível. Passo os meus dias pensando porque o assassino não veio me pegar ainda. Se for vingança contra minha família, porque não a exterminou inteira? Porque me deixou aqui? Só pra sofrer?

- Não fique pensando nisso. Você está protegida aqui. Por favor Pérola, tente tirar esse sentimento do coração. Isso só irá acabar com você. Vingança não trará sua família de volta. – Harry estava sendo duro, mas precisava ajudar Ginny a enxergar a verdade.

- Eu sei disso Harry. Mas o assassino precisa pagar pelo que fez.

- Sim, claro. Você tem toda razão. Mas deixe isso com a polícia. Tente reagir, sair desse quarto. Você precisa respirar um pouco de ar puro. Tomar um pouco de sol. Não se entregue Pérola...

- Vou tentar Harry, vou tentar... – Ginny disse, com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu sei que vai... – Harry disse, levantando da cadeira – Eu preciso ir. Tente ficar bem, minha querida. Eu volto pra vê-la em breve.

- Ok...

Quando Harry saiu, Ginny respira fundo, olha para a porta e pensa em andar um pouco pela casa. Mas, no mesmo momento desiste. Levanta-se da cama e olha pela janela do quarto. Já havia anoitecido. Ginny admira a Lua que não via há alguns dias. Estava cheia e brilhante, iluminando o jardim que estava com as luzes apagadas. Vê Harry dirigindo-se para o portão e indo embora. Lá fora vê algumas folhas voando carregadas pelo vento. Abre a janela e sente o vento bater em seu rosto e levantar seus cabelos. Fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Olha as estrelas e lembra-se de uma história que Molly sempre contava. Molly dizia que, quando alguém morria, virava uma estrela. Coincidentemente, bem acima da casa, havia nove estrelas, bem juntinhas e muito brilhantes. Ginny se espanta ao vê-las e seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas. Fica um tempo olhando para elas com os olhos arregalados. Sente uma dor aguda ferindo seu coração e começa a chorar intensamente. Precisa apoiar-se na janela para não cair. A dor estava ferindo seu corpo assim como sua alma. Olha pra cima e diz:

- Porque vocês tiveram que virar estrelas? Porque me deixaram aqui? Porque me abandonaram?!?!?!

De repente, uma brisa leve entra pela janela e enche Ginny de paz. Ginny instantaneamente pára de chorar. Olha para as estrelas com os olhos úmidos e diz:

- Mamãe... Papai... Não me abandonem, preciso de vocês. Protejam-me, por favor. Ajudem-me a achar quem fez isso com vocês. Prometo que farei de tudo para que a justiça seja feita.

As nove estrelas brilhavam muito. Ginny não sabe explicar como, mas começa a sentir-se um pouco mais segura. Achou que estava enlouquecendo, mas, mesmo assim, manda um beijo na direção do céu e fecha a janela.

Deita na cama, se cobre e acaba dormindo logo em seguida. Teve alguns sonhos, que voava na direção do céu tentando alcançar as estrelas, mas acaba caindo na Terra novamente. O sonho transformava-se em pesadelo e ela se via correndo atrás do criminoso que matou sua família, mas não consegue ver seu rosto. Até que o assassino dá a volta por ela e a apunhala pelas costas.

Após alguns dias, Ginny conseguiu sair da casa e caminhar um pouco pelo jardim. Estava de mãos dadas com Luna que pulava feito louca. Estava reagindo! Alguns achavam que ela nunca conseguiria, por causa do tempo que passou dentro do quarto. Mas, Ginny começou a mostrar que era forte e que tinha decidido recomeçar sua vida. A ferida em seu coração ainda doía demais e ela acreditava que nunca mais deixaria de doer. Aceitou consultar um psicólogo e a primeira consulta estava marcada para a próxima semana.

No dia marcado, tomou um longo banho. Não sabia o que vestir. Acabou optando por uma calça jeans, camiseta rosa e uma jaquetinha jeans. No pé, calçou um tênis branco bem baixinho. Apenas secou os cabelos e passou um pouco de gloss. Não estava com vontade de se produzir muito. Luna ficou de ir com ela até o consultório. Ginny havia pedido para seu motorista levá-las por estar com muito medo, mas Luna conseguiu convencê-la a ir de táxi.

- Eu estou com você amiga. Sempre estarei, ok? – Luna disse, segurando a mão de Ginny.

- Que bom Luna... – disse Ginny, e sorriu.

As duas desceram na porta do consultório do Dr. Adrian Fleming, um ótimo psicólogo, indicado pelo Dr. Noah.

Luna viu uma banca ao lado do consultório e empurrou Ginny até lá.

- Ai amiga, vou comprar só um mangá do Inuyasha tá? Rapidinho... Vem comigo!

- Ok, ok...

Quando entrou na banca, Ginny viu vários jornais e revistas. A maioria trazia notícias sobre o assassinato de sua família como manchete de primeira página. Ginny não imaginava que o crime era tão comentado. Acabou comprando quase todos os jornais e revistas que viu pela frente. As duas saíram da banca, cada uma com um pacotão de revistas.

- Ué Luna, você disse que ia comprar apenas UM mangá! – disse Ginny rindo da amiga e olhando o enorme pacote que Luna estava carregando, que por pouco não tapava sua visão.

- Ah, sabe como é miga. Achei alguns mangás, umas revistas especiais, uns álbuns de figurinhas... Não resisti, hehe... Ei! Não fala muito não porque você também está cheia de coisas!!! – Luna diz, mostrando a língua e apontando para o pacote de Ginny.

- Isso é matéria informativa, quero ver como estão as investigações. Meu padrinho nunca me diz nada e nem deixa que eu assista TV. Diz que vou ficar nervosa. – Ginny dá um sorriso triste.

- Calma miguxa, vai dar tudo certo. Vamos logo para sua consulta.

Sobem as escadas que levam ao consultório do Dr. Adrian. Apertam o interfone, identificam-se e logo entram. A recepcionista pede que Ginny aguarde um pouco na recepção que logo o Dr. Adrian irá chamá-la.

Luna prontamente abre seu pacote e gruda os olhos nos mangás.

Ginny pega alguns jornais e lê algumas notícias. Quase a mesma coisa que já sabia. Que a polícia ainda está investigando o crime, que Malfoy é suspeito e que está sendo procurado e que a polícia acredita estar na pista certa. A notícia diz que tudo leva a crer que Lúcio está escondido em alguma cidadezinha do interior, com identidade falsa. Estava mergulhada na leitura, quando ouve uma voz masculina muito suave chamando seu nome. Levanta os olhos do jornal e encontra um homem sorrindo em pé na porta da sala. Era um homem alto, com cabelos curtos e castanhos, pele bronzeada e incríveis olhos verdes. Usava óculos. Luna, quando o viu, deixou cair a revista e ficou com a boca aberta, admirada.

Aparentava ter uns 40 anos, mas a idade só aumentava seu charme. Tinha olhos incrivelmente acolhedores. Pareceu ser uma ótima pessoa logo de cara. Ginny vai em direção do homem que a cumprimenta gentilmente e a encaminha para dentro da sala, fechando a porta.

Quando a porta é fechada, Luna volta do estado de choque e tenta lembrar do que estava fazendo. Olha para a revista no chão, assusta-se e a pega rapidinho, dizendo:

- Ai me perdoe Inuzinho, é você que eu amo, tudo não passou de um engano. – Fazendo carinho na capa.

A recepcionista a olha meio assustada. Luna percebe que não está sozinha, cora intensamente, abre a revista e se esconde atrás dela.

Dentro da sala do Dr. Adrian, Ginny estava meio paralisada, devido à timidez. Encontrava-se sentada em uma confortável poltrona, mas não estava conseguindo falar. Dr. Adrian esperou alguns segundos para ver se Ginny tomava a iniciativa. Era uma tática dele. Mas, como viu que ela não tomava nenhuma atitude, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até ela. Sentou-se em uma cadeira na sua frente. Sorriu.

Ginny olhou aqueles olhos tão bondosos e começou a chorar. Adrian segurou as mãos dela. Não disse nada, apenas encorajou-a a chorar, apertando suas mãos e ficando em silêncio. Ginny chorou, chorou muito. Desabou. Resolveu lavar a alma. Abraçou Dr. Adrian continuando a chorar. Sentiu-se segura. Depois de alguns minutos chorando, Ginny largou o médico, viu que havia molhado boa parte da camisa dele e pediu desculpas pelo ocorrido.

- Está tudo bem Ginevra... – disse Adrian, entregando uma caixa de lenços a ela.

- Pode me chamar de Ginny, se quiser...

- Claro, Ginny...

- Obrigada, me senti bem fazendo isso.

- Que bom, fico aliviado. Pensei que estivesse assustada com minha cara feia. – Ginny riu - Quer conversar um pouco?

- Quero sim... – disse Ginny, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira.

Ginny começou a contar um pouco de sua vida, dos entes queridos que havia perdido e a forma como eles morreram. O Dr. disse que sabia um pouco da história pelo que tinha acompanhado nos jornais. Aos poucos, Ginny foi se soltando e conversando muito bem com Dr. Adrian. Quando o fim de sua hora estava chegando, ele disse:

- Ginny, adorei nossa conversa. Só um conselho: tente não tomar muitos calmantes. Eu sei que em algumas ocasiões, remédios são necessários. Mas, tente se acalmar de outras formas. Saia de casa para se distrair. Você disse que ama artes. Vá a museus, exposições. Garanto que você se acalmará e aos poucos perderá seu medo de sair de casa. Espero que você volte para continuarmos nosso papo.

- Obrigada Dr. Adrian. Eu voltarei.

E voltou mesmo. Uma vez por semana estava lá. Aos poucos foi melhorando. Seguiu os conselhos do Dr. Adrian e começou a sair de vez em quando. Ia muito a museus. Aprimorou-se grandemente em seu curso de artes e entrou para a faculdade de Artes Plásticas. Fez cursos com grandes artistas. Pintava telas sensacionais. O ódio em seu coração foi sumindo aos poucos. Voltou a viver.

&&&&

Três anos depois...

- Ai que lindo Harry!!! Obrigada!!! – Ginny disse, ao abrir seu presente de aniversário. Era uma caixa de madeira, com entalhes florais. Dentro, havia uma infinidade de bisnagas de tinta a óleo. Pincéis de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Óleos secantes, solventes. Até uma palheta havia! Tudo lindo. Ginny ficou doida pra começar a usar tudo logo!

- Que isso Pérola, você merece. E outra, dezoito anos só se faz uma vez na vida!

- Pois é, o tempo passou... – disse Ginny, sorrindo. Olha seus dois amigos sentados no sofá a sua frente. Estavam todos mais velhos. Harry cresceu absurdamente. Estava com 1,90m de altura. Seu corpo já era de um homem. Luna não havia crescido muito na altura, apenas alguns centímetros. Mas seu corpo ganhou lindas e delicadas curvas e os seios cresceram e apareceram. Ainda gostava de Animes, mas, não dava mais tantos pitis e nem gastava sua mesada inteira neles.

- Agora vê o meu presente, miga!!! – Luna dá na mão de Ginny um lindo pacote embrulhado com papel de presente cor de rosa com uma linda fita branca.

- Porque será que algo me diz que o presente que Luna comprou pra Pérola é algo de origem oriental? – Harry disse, segurando o queixo – Ah, deve ser porque todos os anos Ginny só ganha esse tipo de coisa da toquinho. – soltando uma gargalhada.

- Ah, cala a boca, quatro olhos! – Luna começou a ficar cor de rosa. – Não vem com essa conversinha. Você sabe o que eu comprei! Foi comigo no shoping, oras bolas! – Luna cruza os braços e faz bico. Harry, quando viu o bico que Luna fez, sentiu o corpo tremer e uma imensa vontade de morder aqueles lábios. Ficou sem graça, sentou-se e ficou quieto. Luna estranha o fato dele não ter retrucado como sempre fazia.

- Crianças, crianças, deixem-me abrir o pacote. – Ginny disse, rindo muito. Os dois ainda não tinham perdido a mania de se provocarem, pensou Ginny.

Ginny realmente achou que fosse algo oriental, como um conjunto de chá, por exemplo. Ela sempre ganhava essas coisas. E adorava. Era tudo sempre muito lindo. Mas, quando abriu, era um iPod. Lindo, na cor preta. Luna já havia colocado vários vídeos e músicas que Ginny gostava na memória.

- Nossa Luna, adorei! Obrigada, querida! – dando um abraço na amiga.

- Vou buscar uns pratos na cozinha pra gente comer o bolo! – disse Ginny.

- Não, não, deixe que eu vou! – disse Luna, adiantando-se – Hoje é seu dia, sossegue aí que eu já volto!

Quando Luna saiu da sala de jantar, Ginny olha para Harry, que ainda estava sentando sem graça no sofá. Diz:

- Você gosta mesmo da Luna, não é Harry? – Ginny disse, de sopetão, assustando a Harry.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – Harry fez-se de desentendido.

- Ora Harry, faça-me o favor. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra boca da Luna e quanto isso te deixou sem graça. Eu sempre suspeitei por causa da sua mania de ficar provocando-a o tempo todo. Mas, ultimamente, meu amigo, a frase "I love Luna" está escrita na sua testa. Você bem que tenta disfarçar, talvez pra esconder de si mesmo o quanto gosta dela. Mas, cá entre nós, nenhum de seus namoros dá certo não é? O seu último namoro não sobreviveu duas semanas. Você diverte-se um pouco com as garotas e logo some do mapa. Não consegue prender-se romanticamente.

Harry deu um suspiro, rendendo-se. Ergue os braços na altura do peito.

- Ok... Você venceu. Está ficando insuportável viver sem essa pequena...

- Já tentou falar com ela?

- Não... As minhas poucas tentativas acabaram em discussão.

- Harry, você já é um homem. Completou dezenove anos no mês passado. Faz faculdade, já saiu da casa de seus pais e é independente. Vai esperar o que mais acontecer para dar um jeito na sua vida? – Ginny fala brava.

- E se ela não quiser nada?

- Como vai saber se não perguntar? Lembra da história da bicicleta?

- Eu sei, mas...

- Psiu!

Luna surge na porta. Os dois ficam em silêncio instantaneamente. Luna faz cara de desconfiança.

- Ah, vocês estavam falando de mim não é? – Luna coloca a mão na cintura.

- Claro que não juíza de pebolim! Me dá um prato que eu quero comer esse bolo! – Harry diz, indo na direção de Luna e pegando um prato da mão dela.

- Juíza de pebolim??? Eu te mato quatro olhos!

Ginny pensa: "Ai, vão começar novamente". Resolve deixar os dois discutindo, pega um prato, corta o bolo e come.

No dia seguinte, Ginny resolve dar uma volta pela cidade. Resolve ir dirigindo, sozinha. Dá várias voltas pelo centro. Parou em uma sorveteria e comprou um sorvete de flocos. Senta um pouco em uma praça que havia em frente da sorveteria. Fica olhando o movimento das pessoas indo e vindo. Quando termina o sorvete, entra no carro e dirige mais um pouco. Passou por diversos lugares. Quando avistou uma galeria de artes muito tradicional de Londres, viu um cartaz onde dizia que uma pintora muito famosa estava expondo suas obras. Resolve entrar. Estaciona o carro em frente à galeria. Logo que entra, começa a extasiar-se com a qualidade dos quadros. Eram maravilhosos. Passa um tempo observando cada um deles. Quando foi para outra sala da galeria, viu que ela estava vazia. Ou melhor, quase. Bem em um dos cantos da sala, havia um rapaz olhando um quadro em que estava pintado um lindo rosto. Ginny começou a examinar o rapaz. Ele era muito alto e com um corpo muito bem feito. Tinhas os cabelos loiros bem claros e lisos. Os cabelos eram curtos, bem repicados na nuca. Mas, na frente, eram um pouco compridos, tanto que algumas mexas estavam em cima dos olhos, quase escondendo-os. Estava vestido de preto, com calça social e camisa, com um lindo casaco de couro preto por cima. Ginny nem percebeu, mas ficou olhando fixamente para o rapaz durante alguns segundos. O rapaz estava com as mãos nos bolsos, em uma pose tão sexy que Ginny por pouco não deixa o queixo cair.

- Esse quadro é realmente lindo, não? – o rapaz de repente fala e vira-se para Ginny, revelando os olhos azuis mais lindos e penetrantes que ela já havia visto.

- O que? – Ginny saiu do transe.

- Esse quadro. – o rapaz disse, apontando para o quadro a sua frente - Senti que você estava olhando para cá. Estava observando a pintura também, não é mesmo?

Ginny ficou sem graça. "Como será que ele percebeu, se estava de costas? Será que eu o olhava tão fixamente assim?" – pensou. Não havia olhado um segundo sequer para o quadro. Estava observando cada centímetro do rapaz, isso sim. Mas não poderia confessar isso agora.

- Ah sim, claro. Estava olhando para a pintura. É realmente linda. – Ginny dá o sorrisinho mais amarelo que ela já tinha dado alguma vez.

- Você também é artista? – pergunta o rapaz.

- Ah, não. Eu gosto muito de artes. Fiz vários cursos e agora curso faculdade de Artes Plásticas. Mas estou longe de ser uma artista.

- Hum...

Silêncio...

- E você? É artista? – Ginny resolve prolongar a conversa.

- Que isso, sou nada. Só faço alguns rabiscos. Mas gosto muito de galerias de artes. Ando por todas elas. Prefiro programas mais calmos. Fico longe de badalações.

- Por quê? – Ginny achou que estava sendo meio impertinente, mas a pergunta já havia saído.

- Ah, acho que é porque sou meio tímido. – disse o belo rapaz, sorrindo de uma forma que Ginny pensou que iria desmaiar.

- Eu também prefiro esse tipo de programa.

- Quer me acompanhar e ver os outros quadros, Senhorita... hã, como é seu nome?

- Ah, é Ginevra !

- Ginevra? – o rapaz arregalou os olhos. Não podia ser!

- Sim, porque você assustou? É um nome tão comum... – Ginny não entendeu nada.

- Ah, é verdade. É um nome comum. Tem razão... – o rapaz sorriu aliviado. Ele não seria tão azarado em encontrar bem a Ginevra Weasley, já que existiam tantas garotas com esse nome por aí. Mas, precisava disfarçar porque Ginny olhava-o com um ar de interrogação.

- Desculpe-me, é porque lembrei-me que Ginevra é o nome de uma artista muito famosa e que eu admiro muito. Pensei que estivesse conversando com a própria! – disse o rapaz, cruzando os dedos, esperando que Ginny engolisse aquela desculpa extremamente esfarrapada. Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar em tão pouco tempo.

- Ah, que isso, eu disse que não sou artista! – Ginny disse, rindo. Ela havia engolido!

- Sabe como é, artistas podem ser modestos e não falar sua identidade. – deu uma piscadela.

- E qual seu nome?

- Sou Draco! Muito prazer! – estendeu a mão e cumprimentou Ginny, que tremeu quando tocou na mão dele.

- Bom, Senhorita Ginevra, já que estamos devidamente apresentados, que tal conhecer comigo as outras salas da galeria? – disse Draco, fazendo uma reverência de cavalheiro e estendendo o braço para Ginny segurar. Ginny achou o gesto muito fofo. Aceitou o convite e segurou no braço dele.

- Claro Senhor Draco. – disse Ginny, entrando na brincadeira.

- Muito bem, vou conduzi-la então, nobre senhorita. – fingindo ser um nobre da corte inglesa.

Ginny encantou-se prontamente. Isso a assustou. Desde quando se deixava seduzir assim? Pensou consigo mesma. Mas resolveu relaxar e curtir a noite. Chega de neuras. Pelo menos por hoje.

Os dois caminharam por toda a galeria, conversando e rindo muito. Draco conseguia tirar ótimas gargalhadas de Ginny. Por fim, resolveram sair da galeria e comer alguma coisa em uma lanchonete que havia em frente. Comeram um hot-dog mesmo. Ginny adorou a simplicidade de Draco. Estava encantada com seu jeito divertido e cativante. Ela sentiu-se super à vontade. Seus últimos encontros com garotos da alta sociedade londrina a deixaram enojada. Eles a levavam aos restaurantes mais finos e caros de Londres e a conduziam em carros caríssimos, tentando impressioná-la. Mas, quando abriam a boca, só sabiam falar neles próprios. De como eles eram ricos, lindos e poderosos. Um fracasso. Já Draco era diferente. Era inteligente, engraçado e mais bonito que todos os homens que Ginny havia conhecido... E mal falava nele. Draco também ficou impressionado com Ginny. Tinha certeza que ela era uma garota rica, por causa de suas roupas e modos. Mas era extremamente simples, deliciando-se com um enorme hot-dog. Pegou um guardanapo e limpou uma manchinha de catchup que havia no queixo dela, fazendo-a corar intensamente. Ele achou aquilo lindo. Por fim, Draco pagou os hot-dogs e comprou um pacotinho de balas de goma, que os dois saíram comendo da lanchonete. Começaram a andar pelo calçadão que havia em frente à galeria de artes. Já havia anoitecido e ventava um pouco, fazendo os cabelos dos dois esvoaçarem levemente.

- Quantos anos você tem, Draco? – Ginny pergunta.

- Tenho dezenove. E você? – pergunta, curioso

- Dezoito. Fiz aniversário ontem.

- Ontem? Puxa, e só agora me diz? Preciso te dar um presente então!

- Ah, que isso Draco! Não precisa!

- Ah precisa sim! Deixe-me pensar... – olhou em volta e desanimou-se, pois todas as lojas já estavam fechadas. Teve uma idéia.

- Já sei! Vem comigo! – puxando-a pela mão.

- Ai, devagar!!! – Ginny foi dizendo ao ser puxada.

Draco a levou a uma escadaria que havia atrás da galeria de artes. Era muito alta. Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Nós vamos subir todos esses degraus? – perguntou assustada.

- Venha, vai ser divertido. Garanto que vai gostar. – disse Draco, puxando-a pela mão e começando a subir.

Demorou um pouco, mas quando chegaram ao final dos degraus, Ginny colocou a mão na boca, extasiada com o que viu.

- Meu Deus...mas isso é... isso é lindo Draco... – estava de boca aberta.

A escadaria dava em uma espécie de mirante de onde se via praticamente a cidade inteira de Londres. Devido à escuridão da noite, só se viam milhares de luzinhas pela cidade toda. E também se tinha uma visão perfeita do céu, sem nenhum prédio ou construção para atrapalhar. Era realmente muito bonito. Ginny não sabia o que dizer ou pensar. Estava impressionada. Ele disse:

- Bom, por enquanto, este é seu presente. Agora, além de mim, você também sabe deste lugar. Quando for possível eu compro um presente de verdade. – tinha a voz rouca e macia, que causava arrepios em Ginny.

- Não haveria presente melhor que essa visão, Draco. Como você conhece esse lugar?

- Eu sempre venho aqui, desde criança. Parece que, a princípio, este lugar era pra ser um observatório de ciências, mas desistiram da obra antes de terminado - disse ele, olhando para aquela imensidão de luzes.

- E você vem sozinho? – Ginny já começou a ter fantasias sobre aquele lugar escuro, deserto, apenas banhado pela luz da Lua. Balançou a cabeça para mandar embora aqueles pensamentos.

- Sim, sozinho. Sempre que quero fugir de algo, venho pra cá. Olho pra tudo isso um bom tempo, até me acalmar. Ajuda muito. – disse ele, com a voz um pouco triste.

- Fugir? – Ginny estranhou.

- Sim, fugir. Mas não são coisas muito boas. Não quero estragar nossa noite. Está maravilhosa demais.

- Sim, está mesmo. – Ginny sorriu, olhando nos olhos de Draco. Sentiu o coração batendo forte.

Ele tirou uma mexa ruiva que estava na frente dos olhos dela. Com as costas do dedo indicador, fez um leve carinho na bochecha dela.

- Vou te ver novamente, Ginevra? – disse ele, fazendo Ginny despertar daquele pequeno momento mágico.

- Sim! – sentiu-se envergonhada por ter sido tão direta na resposta – Quer dizer, se você quiser, Draco.

- Eu quero muito – falou, suavemente.

- Quando?

- Que tal amanhã?

- Amanhã? Mas já? – estava surpresa e lisonjeada ao mesmo tempo por ele querer vê-la tão rápido.

- Você tem compromisso? – ele perguntou, meio receoso.

- Não, eu não tenho. Apenas fiquei... surpresa... Onde nos encontraremos?

- Aqui, o que acha?

- Adoraria...

Os dois desceram as escadas. Ginny nem se sentiu cansada. Estava tão extasiada que podia jurar que pisava em nuvens. Ele acompanhou-a até seu carro.

- Tem certeza que não quer uma carona?

- Não, não, eu moro aqui perto. Prefiro ir caminhando.

- Tudo bem então. Até amanhã Draco.

- Até amanhã Ginevra.

Ginny entrou no carro, esperou Draco virar a esquina e soltou um grito. Estava tão feliz que a qualquer momento iria explodir. Gritou de novo. Logo reparou que um senhor que passava pela rua ficou olhando-a espantado. Ela quase morreu de vergonha, deu a partida e foi pra casa.

Quando entrou e trancou a porta, ouviu uma voz vinda da escuridão.

- Ginny, onde estava? Fiquei preocupado! – Snape surge, usando um roupão cinza.

- Ah, me perdoe padrinho. Não encontrei o senhor em casa quando saí. Fui passear um pouco e perdi a hora. – Ginny quase teve um treco com o susto.

- Tudo bem querida, mas avise-me na próxima vez. Sabe como é, você não tem esse hábito de ficar muito tempo longe de casa.

- Claro padrinho, avisarei. Com licença, vou para o meu quarto. – e retirou-se subindo as escadas.

Subiu quase aos pulinhos de tão feliz que estava, mas disfarçou porque seu padrinho estava olhando-a. Quando fechou a porta, deu um pulo na cama, toda feliz. Essa era a palavra, ela estava feliz. Draco conseguiu deixá-la assim. Resolveu tomar um banho e deitar-se.

No outro lado da cidade, Draco entrava em seu apartamento. Trancou a porta e logo sua cabeça fervilhou. Queria estar com Ginevra novamente, mas tinha medo de Ginevra ser a tal Ginevra da família Weasley. Aquela que seu pai era acusado de ter matado. Há muitos anos não falava mais com seu pai. Foi renegado e abandonado por não querer fazer parte da máfia. Não queria envolver-se com o crime. Seu pai não quis nem saber e expulsou-o de casa. Com a ajuda de sua mãe, conseguiu comprar um apartamento e sustentava-se dando aulas particulares de física e matemática. Não podia ter um emprego muito formal, por medo de ser reconhecido e sofrer preconceito. Não queria de modo algum ser ligado a seu pai e seu irmão. Lúcio Malfoy ainda não havia sido preso e nada foi resolvido sobre o assassinato da família Weasley. Mas Draco achava que seu pai era culpado. Ele resolveu dar uma pesquisada na Internet para ver se encontrava alguma foto de Ginevra em alguma notícia. Mas não conseguiu nada. Na época, como Ginny era menor de idade, a imprensa não podia mostrar seu rosto. E agora, que era maior de idade, a imprensa não se interessava em noticiar mais nada sobre o assunto, por não aparecer mais nenhuma novidade. Draco sabia que deveria perguntar o sobrenome de Ginevra, mas encantou-se tanto com ela que teve medo. Medo de saber a verdade. Mesmo que Ginevra fosse da família Weasley, Draco não tinha culpa de nada. Não tinha culpa de ter um pai criminoso e assassino. Mas não sabia se Ginny levaria a coisa, assim, na esportiva. Não queria ter seu sonho quebrado e nem seu anjo corrompido. Decidiu deixar o tempo passar e depois decidiria o que fazer, torcendo para que sua Ginevra não fosse Ginevra Weasley.

Continua?


	4. Tenho direito a ser feliz?

Olá meus amores! Demorei um pouco mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Não está muito grande, eu sei, mas é que esta semana está meio corrida pra mim. Vou fazer uma prova importante no domingo e precisei estudar bastante. Por favor, desejem-me sorte! Vou precisar! XD

Ah, mais uma coisa. Na minha Fic, o meu Draco é realmente diferente. Quis dar uma mudadinha. Se bem que eu nunca o considerei mau. Pelo menos pra quem lê os livros, o Draco não é uma figura má. É sim invejoso e fofoqueiro. XD Lembram-se de como a Rita Skeeter ficava sabendo do que acontecia em Hogwarts? Por que o Draco contava pra ela! Fofoqueiro! Mas mesmo assim eu o amo muito. Quem sabe ele aparece mais mauzinho nesse livro novo não é? Tomara!!! XD

Ah, e sem contar que teremos algumas surpresinhas mais à frente na FIC... Segredôôô!!!! XD

Me digam o que estão achando e podem dar uns pitacos, por favor! XD

Bom, estou muito matraca hoje!

Grande beijo pra todo mundo, especialmente para as "comentadoras" fofas: Helena Malfoy, Thaty, Sophia.DiLUA e Lari Lovegood.

* * *

Cap. 4 – Tenho direito a ser feliz? 

No capítulo anterior:

Draco sabia que deveria perguntar o sobrenome de Ginevra, mas encantou-se tanto com ela que teve medo. Medo de saber a verdade. Mesmo que Ginevra fosse da família Weasley, Draco não tinha culpa de nada. Não tinha culpa de ter um pai criminoso e assassino. Mas não sabia se Ginny levaria a coisa, assim, na esportiva. Não queria ter seu sonho quebrado e nem seu anjo corrompido. Decidiu deixar o tempo passar e depois decidiria o que fazer, torcendo para que sua Ginevra não fosse Ginevra Weasley.

"Sua Ginevra"?

- Tá maluco Draco? Desde quando a Ginevra é sua? – disse Draco a si mesmo, dando alguns tapas na própria testa. – Ah, eu vou dormir que eu ganho mais... hunf...

Draco tomou um banho rápido e logo se deitou, adormecendo rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, Ginny acordou cedo, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça jeans e camiseta branca. Estava muito feliz pela noite passada. Adorou conhecer Draco. E estava ansiosa para vê-lo novamente.

Quando desceu pra tomar café, estranhou o fato de seu padrinho não estar na cabeceira da mesa, como sempre, lendo seu jornal.

- Rose, você sabe onde está meu padrinho? – perguntou para a jovem empregada que estava servindo seu café.

- Eu não sei, senhorita Weasley. Ele não está na casa.

- Não está? Já saiu tão cedo?

- Acredito que sim.

- Que estranho...

- Tome seu café, minha querida.

Quando terminou, Ginny escovou os dentes, colocou um tênis branco e foi para faculdade.

Não conseguia tirar Draco da cabeça. Ele realmente impressionou-a. Mal sabia ela que também estava nos pensamentos de um certo loiro não muito longe dali.

Quando chegou à faculdade, foi avisada que infelizmente naquele dia não haveria aula, pois o professor incumbido das aulas naquele dia estava muito doente.

Ginny ouve alguns alunos resmungando. Estavam aborrecidos porque não foram avisados com antecedência. Ela, ao contrário, até gostou, pois ia ligar ao consultório do Dr. Adrian pra ver se conseguia adiantar sua consulta. Ginny nunca deixou de visitar o psicólogo. Sabia que precisava de apoio e viu em Dr. Adrian um ótimo amigo. A única coisa que mudou foi que agora suas idas ao consultório eram mais espaçadas. No começo, era uma vez por semana, aí, conforme Ginny foi se sentindo melhor, ela passou a ir uma vez por mês. Ainda fazia tratamento com antidepressivos, afinal, nunca se recupera totalmente de uma perda tão grande como foi a dela, mas aos poucos, conseguiu diminuir um pouco as doses. Ginny ainda tinha suas crises de choro, mas já estava bem melhor do que estava há três anos atrás.

Ginny pegou seu celular e discou para Mary, secretária do Dr. Adrian.

- Consultório do Dr. Adrian Fleming, Mary falando, bom dia!

- Oi, bom dia Mary, é a Ginevra Weasley, como vai?

- Oi minha querida, estou bem e você?

- Estou bem, obrigada! Liguei pra saber se por acaso o Dr. Adrian poderia me receber mais cedo hoje. Estou com a manhã livre.

- Só um instante, deixe-me confirmar! – ouve-se um barulho de uma agenda sendo folheada – Oh sim, Ginny. Ele tem um horário vago daqui a trinta minutos. Você pode vir?

- Claro, já estou a caminho! Muito obrigada, Mary!

- Por nada! Até logo!

Ginny dirigiu até o consultório, demorando a encontrar uma vaga para estacionar. O centro da cidade estava lotado. Muitos turistas. Conseguiu uma vaga um pouco longe, mas, mesmo assim estacionou. Foi caminhando até o consultório e conseguiu chegar a tempo.

- Olá Ginny, como vai? – disse Dr. Adrian, muito simpático.

- Olá Adrian. Estou bem.

- Sente-se um pouco, vamos conversar.

- Obrigada!

- Porque resolveu vir de manhã hoje? Você ainda está estudando, não está?

- Estou sim. Só hoje que não tivemos aulas.

- E você está animada com a faculdade?

- Ah, eu gosto muito de artes plásticas, Adrian. Ajuda-me a relaxar.

- Imagino. E os pesadelos?

- Eu ainda os tenho, infelizmente. Não consigo entender! Porque são sempre iguais? Alguém apunhalando minhas costas! Eu não entendo porque não consigo ver o rosto de quem faz isso comigo.

- Esses pesadelos parecem ser por causa dos traumas que você sofreu Ginny. E como você ficou sabendo que seus pais foram mortos pelas costas, você também se vê nessa situação.

- E o fato de eu não conseguir ver o rosto da pessoa que faz isso?

- Acho que é porque ainda não se sabe quem foi o assassino.

- É, parece que essa é a explicação mais coerente.

Adrian resolver mudar de assunto...

- E você tem saído, passeado?

- Sim. Um pouco.

- Onde tem ido?

- Ah, quando estou sem rumo, passo um bom tempo dirigindo pela cidade. E vou muito a galerias de arte. É o que gosto de fazer...

- E baladas?

- Hum... Ainda tenho fobia de lugares cheios de gente. Prefiro onde é mais calmo.

- Entendo. Que bom que não desanimou Ginny. Fico feliz...

- Ah... tem mais uma coisa...

- O que?

- Conheci alguém...

- E esse alguém seria... um homem?

- Sim.

- Que bom. Gostou?

- Ah... Estou bem encantada. Será que estou agindo certo?

- Porque pensa isso?

- Ah, não sei. Eu, procurando ser feliz. Às vezes me sinto culpada.

- Ah, já entendi. Você acha que por ter perdido sua família tem obrigação de ficar de luto e chorar pra sempre, como respeito pelos mortos, é isso?

- É, mais ou menos isso.

- Isso é natural Ginny. Muitos passam por isso. Acham que por ter tido uma perda muito grande, se derem risada ou serem felizes, será como se não lembrassem mais de seus entes queridos. Mas isso é uma grande mentira. O que está dentro do seu coração que é importante. Você acha que seus pais gostariam que você ficasse trancada em casa, chorando pra sempre?

- Com certeza não...

- Então... Siga em frente. Qualquer pessoa que convive com você sabe que você tem muito respeito por seus familiares e que sente muitas saudades. Você se divertir ou tentar ser feliz não influi em nada o que sente por eles.

- É, você tem razão...

- Vai encontrar o moço que você conheceu?

- Sim.

- Acho bom. – dando um grande sorriso.

- Obrigada por ser meu amigo Adrian.

- Fico feliz em conversar com você Ginny.

- Até logo!

- Até!

Saindo do consultório, Ginny passou em frente à faculdade de Direito onde Luna e Harry estudavam. Os dois acabaram optando pelo mesmo curso. Harry entrou antes e, um ano depois, Luna também ingressou na mesma faculdade. Ginny viu os dois saindo de lá e parou o carro.

- E aí pessoas? Como vocês estão? - perguntou Ginny, com um enorme sorriso.

- Hum... mas que felicidade hein Dona Weasley? Será que essa felicidade tem a ver com o seu sumiço de ontem à noite? – perguntou Luna, fazendo uma careta.

- Como você sabe que eu saí ontem? – Ginny disse, surpresa.

- Oras bolas, eu te ligo todas as noites, esqueceu? Quando te liguei ontem, Snape disse que você não estava em casa e que não sabia onde você estava. E que seu celular estava desligado. Onde você foi hein madame? – Luna estava curiosíssima.

- Ah, só fui dar uma volta por algumas galerias...

- Anhan... Sei... – Luna disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ai Luna, vem comigo que eu te conto. – disse Ginny, abrindo a porta do carro e fazendo sinal para Luna entrar.

- Você vem Harry? – lembrou-se dele.

- Não, não... Tenho que ir para o escritório. – Harry disse. Ele fazia estágio em um renomado escritório de advocacia. Estava sendo ótimo para seu aprendizado e ele era muito aplicado. Tudo indicava que ele seria tão bom quanto o pai.

- Tudo bem... Vamos Luna, entre no carro. – disse Ginny. Luna lembrou-se de algo e gritou para Harry:

- Não esqueça que mais tarde vou ao seu apartamento buscar o livro que você me emprestou.

- Claro, não esqueço! – disse Harry, acenando para as duas, que já estavam saindo com o carro.

- Hummm... visitas noturnas ao apartamento do Harry é? – disse Ginny, começando a rir de Luna.

- Ah, não enche Ginny. Vamos, me conte onde você foi ontem à noite. E nem pense em esconder-me uma só vírgula!

- Mas o que eu disse é verdade Luna. Fui passear um pouco de carro e acabei entrando em uma galeria...

- E...

Ginny rendeu-se. Estava tão feliz que precisava dividir aquilo com alguém.

- Ai miga, conheci uma pessoa...

- Jura??? Quem??? – Luna deu um pulo no banco do carro e arregalou os olhos.

- Ele se chama Draco. É loiro, alto, olhos azuis... ai, ai... – deu um suspiro.

- Nossa, o cara deve ser bom hein... Já tá até suspirando...

- Ah, é lindo mesmo...

- E como é a personalidade dele?

Ginny pára em um semáforo. Vira para Luna, pensa um pouco e fala:

- Ele é diferente Luna. Eu não sei, acho que estou sendo meio boba, mas realmente estou encantada. Claro que por enquanto é só atração física, mas ele é mais do que isso. É um pouco reservado, não fala muito de si próprio, mas não posso culpá-lo, também não falei nada sobre minha vida...

- Ah, aproveita então miga... Se não der certo, que pelo menos sirva pra você perder a virgindade. Já passou da hora, não acha? – Luna disse, rindo.

- Há, olha só quem fala, a Madre Tereza de Calcutá!!! – o semáforo abriu e Ginny acelerou, rindo da cara vermelha da amiga.

Luna decide ir almoçar na casa de Ginny. Queria saber tudo sobre o tal Draco.

- Draco... Nome estranho, não? Se ele fosse um dragão de feio, tudo bem, mas você disse que não... – Luna disse, entrando no quarto de Ginny, após terem almoçado. A amiga apenas riu do comentário.

As duas deitaram no tapete e continuaram a conversa.

- Vocês combinaram de se encontrar de novo?

- Sim. Ele deu a idéia de nos vermos hoje à noite.

- Nossa, que rapidinho o rapaz hein? Acho que gostou de você mesmo...

- Espero que sim...

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, não precisa. Pode deixar que sei me cuidar. E você tem um compromisso no apartamento do Harry, esqueceu?

- Que compromisso o quê?! Só vou buscar um livro tá?! – Luna fica emburrada.

- Luna, teimosia demais pode nos prejudicar.

- Não sei do que você está falando... – Luna tentou desconversar.

- Sabe sim, eu sei que sabe. – Ginny não insistiu no assunto. Resolveu falar no padrinho.

- Snape está estranho Luna. Quase não tem ficado mais em casa.

- Ah, vai ver está namorando... - Luna disse, calmamente, olhando para o teto.

- Será? – Ginny espantou-se com a idéia, nunca tinha imaginado o padrinho numa situação dessas.

- Ah, deve ser. Por que mais? Desculpe-me, mas seu padrinho é um "pamonha". Mais lerdo impossível. Só pode ser mulher...

- É, talvez você tenha razão...

- Bom, esquece isso. Vamos achar uma roupa bem lindona para sua noite com o ilustríssimo Sr. Draco. - Vem miguxa! – disse Luna, levantando-se do chão e puxando Ginny em seguida.

Depois que Luna foi embora, Ginny decidiu arrumar-se para ver Draco. Encheu a banheira, colocou alguns sais de banho e alguns óleos perfumados na água. Entrou na água morninha e ficou de molho um bom tempo.

Saiu do banho, secou os cabelos com o secador, arrumando um pouco com a escova. Vestiu uma calça preta, uma camisa branca e um blazer preto justo por cima. Estava um pouco frio. Nos pés, um sapatinho preto que tinha um salto de tamanho razoável. Roupa básica, ela pensou, mas quando se olhou no espelho, gostou do que viu. O blazer tinha um corte feminino e delicado, com alguns detalhes que davam um charme ao visual. Conseguiu o efeito que queria. Discreto e bonito. Passou uma maquiagem leve e um pouco de perfume.

Logo parou pra pensar que Draco tinha falado o lugar, mas não disse a hora. Desanimou-se na hora, pensando que talvez ele já tivesse ido, e, não a encontrando, foi embora. Sentiu uma pontadinha no peito, com medo disso ter acontecido, pois não tinha nenhuma referência que pudesse levá-la até Draco. Não tinha seu telefone e muito menos seu endereço.

"Bom, eu vou assim mesmo. Está anoitecendo agora e a vista só fica impressionante mesmo quando escurece. Talvez ele pense isso também." – pensou consigo mesma.

Só deixou um recado com a governanta, para que ligassem em seu celular se precisassem, já que não encontrou o Snape de novo.

Quando chegou à galeria, estacionou o carro, olhando para todos os lados, à procura de Draco. Não o encontrou. Resolveu subir a escadaria.

Chegando lá em cima, viu que Draco também não estava lá.

"Ai meu Deus, será que ele vai me dar um bolo? Era só o que me faltava." – pensou, começando a ficar triste. – "Já que vim até aqui mesmo, vou sentar um pouco e apreciar a vista".

Sentou-se no chão e começou a olhar a imensidão de luzes que piscavam, por já ter anoitecido. Ficou algum tempo assim, olhando as estrelas e pensando na própria vida.

"Bom, acho que ele não vem mais. Melhor eu ir."

Já ia levantar quando sente uma mão tapando seus olhos. A princípio, assusta-se, mas logo ouve uma risada conhecida e sente um perfume que sabia que era dele.

- Draco... – ele retirou a mão dos olhos dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Oi Ginevra, desculpe a demora. Nós não marcamos hora não é? Vim o mais rápido que pude...

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu estava aqui pensando na vida. Você tem razão. Faz bem ficar aqui olhando para o céu.

- Não disse que ia gostar? Eu atrasei-me um pouco porque estava atrás disto. E mostra um delicado ramalhete, que estava escondendo atrás das costas com a outra mão. – Achei que gostasse de flores. Acertei? – entregando-as na mão de Ginny. Tinha mais um pacote nas mãos, mas deixou no chão ao seu lado.

- Claro! Gosto muito! São lindas... Obrigada Draco... – disse Ginny, muito feliz, cheirando as rosas, que dessa vez eram vermelhas. Não eram suas preferidas, mas a cor despertou em Ginny algo que ela ainda não conseguia descrever.

- Que bom que gostou... Não sou muito bom em presentes. Só consegui pensar nas flores. – disse ele, um pouco tímido.

- Eu adorei. E outra, você já me deu um presente ontem, trazendo-me aqui.

- É verdade. Mas tudo bem, fiquei feliz em vê-la novamente.

- Eu também... Como foi o seu dia?

- Normal, como sempre. Dei aula, comprei comida... Nada de mais... E o seu?

- Normal também...

Estavam tentando "achar" assunto para não ficar um clima chato. Mais um pouco e iam acabar conversando sobre se ia chover ou não... Mas aos poucos foram se soltando...

- Você ficou muito tempo aqui me esperando, Ginevra?

- Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei aqui, mas gostei. Quem me dera conhecer este lugar há uns três anos atrás...

- Por quê?

- Passei por momentos terríveis. Sempre quis ter um lugar para fugir. Se soubesse, teria vindo para cá... – disse, com uma voz que transmitia amargura.

Draco fechou os olhos, gelando por dentro. Resolveu não perguntar o que aconteceu, já que Ginny não prolongou o assunto... Não queria saber. Passou o braço pelas costas de Ginny e a trouxe para mais perto, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ginny sentiu o corpo estremecer. Pôde sentir melhor o cheiro da pele dele e achou muito bom. Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, até que Draco falou:

- Bom, se você já conhecesse esse lugar, com certeza nós teríamos nos conhecido há muito tempo. Eu nem lembro quando comecei a vir aqui. Mas, que bom que mesmo assim, nós conseguimos nos conhecer. – acariciando o braço de Ginny. – Ah, já estava esquecendo. – Draco soltou o braço de Ginny, que quase protestou. – Comprei mais uma coisinha. Só que essa é pra espantar o frio. – ele pegou o pacote que havia deixado ao seu lado e de dentro tirou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. – Você gosta?

- Gosto sim. Nossa, você pensou em tudo - disse Ginny, rindo.

Draco serviu as duas taças de vinho, entregando uma para Ginny. Ginny deu um gole e disse:

- Hummm... Você entende de vinhos... Esse é uma delícia...

- É, não tenho muita grana, mais sei o que é bom. – rindo.

Ginny riu também. Tomou mais um pouco, deixando os lábios molhados de vinho. Draco olhou aqueles lábios convidativos e quase não aguentou de desejo. Pousou sua taça no chão e passou a acariciar o rosto de Ginny com as costas dos dedos. Ginny respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, pressentindo o que viria a seguir. Ela sabia, tinha desejado isso desde o momento que o viu em pé na galeria. Draco com as duas mãos segurou delicadamente o rosto dela. Ginny abriu um pouco os olhos para encontrar com dois olhos azuis que a olhavam intensamente. Sabia que ele iria beijá-la.

E foi o que ele fez. Aproximou-se lentamente e tocou os lábios de Ginny. Ginny tremia. Começou beijando-a levemente, saboreando seus lábios, conhecendo-os. Puxava os lábios dela com os seus. Tudo feito calmamente para aproveitar cada segundo. Aos poucos as bocas abriram-se e as línguas puderam se tocar, iniciando uma dança sensual que arrancou gemidos fracos de Ginny. A cada gemido dela, Draco aproximava mais seus corpos. Draco estava sentado com as pernas abertas e flexionadas e Ginny estava bem no meio delas, sentada um pouco de lado, encostada em uma das pernas dele. Ginny levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Draco, acariciando levemente, arrancando-lhe um gemido contido. Sua outra mão estava pousada no peito dele, tentando achar uma abertura na camisa, para poder tocar-lhe a pele. Draco mantinha as mãos na cintura de Ginny, subindo as mãos ocasionalmente para acariciar suas costas com seus dedos longos e ágeis. Draco aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo, acariciando a língua de Ginny com a sua. Uma das mãos do rapaz atreveu-se um pouco e desceu até a coxa dela, acariciando o local com firmeza. Como não houve protesto da parte dela, manteve a mão ali, enquanto a outra apertava a cintura da moça. Draco deixou a boca de Ginny e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Fazia trilhas de beijos e leves mordidas do ombro até o lóbulo da orelha dela. Ginny agarrava firmemente à camisa dele, pois pensava que iria desmaiar se soltasse. Draco voltou a beijar a boca dela, da maneira mais intensa possível. Sentia-se tonta e sabia que não era efeito da bebida. Como podia um beijo causar um efeito daqueles nela? O ar começou a faltar para ambos. Ginny pôde sentir um pouco da pele de Draco, achando uma abertura entre os botões da camisa dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele apertando sua coxa e cintura. Separaram-se um pouco para respirar, olhando-se intensamente. Ambos com os rostos incrivelmente vermelhos e seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados. Sorriram um para o outro. Draco deu um selinho carinhoso nela e a fez virar de costas pra ele, encostando suas costas no corpo dele, abraçando-a em seguida. Devido à altura de Ginny, ela praticamente sumia entre os braços e pernas de Draco. Ele abraçou Ginny fortemente em seus braços quando sentiu soprar um vento gelado. Não disseram uma palavra. Não era necessário. Passaram alguns minutos assim, em silêncio, olhando o céu e a imensidão das luzes da noite londrina.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Harry, este estava impaciente pelo fato de Luna não aparecer.

- Hunf... Aquela maluca... Fala que vem, mas já são quase dez horas da noite e nada dela aparecer. Isso porque disse que precisava muito do livro. Eu hein? – Harry falou sozinho, sentado na sala, tamborilando os dedos impacientemente no braço do sofá. Desistiu de esperar. Foi tomar um banho para relaxar e logo cairia na cama porque estava muito cansado. Olhou para porta uma última vez.

- Bom, ela não vem mesmo. – disse, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Tirou as roupas e abriu a ducha em uma temperatura morna. Deixou a água cair pelo corpo durante algum tempo. Por fim, lavou o corpo e seus cabelos. Estava quase desligando a ducha quando ouviu baterem insistentemente na porta. Desligou, abriu a porta do banheiro e gritou que já estava indo. Mas quem batia na porta não se importou e continuou batendo sem parar.

- Droga, será que é a doida? Onde está minha toalha? Estou todo molhado e esqueci a toalha. Ô beleza...

Harry sai do banheiro todo molhado e vai até o quarto procurar uma toalha. A pessoa lá fora parecia querer derrubar a porta pela força que empregava nas batidas.

- Já estou indo! Só vou me vestir! – gritou quando passou pelo corredor.

Pegou a toalha que estava em cima da cama.

- Nossa, ela vai chamar a atenção do prédio todo. Ah, vou abrir essa porta assim mesmo.

Enrolou a toalha na cintura, sem secar o corpo e dirigiu-se à porta. Abriu-a rapidamente, fazendo Luna quase cair no chão, pois estava a bater fortemente na porta.

- Poxa vida Luna! Você não poderia esperar um pouco? Eu disse que estava me vestindo! Precisava fazer esse escândalo? – Harry disse bravo, puxando Luna pra dentro do apartamento e fechando a porta. – O zelador daqui é uma fera. Não admite barulho nos corredores! – Harry estava passando um enorme sermão em Luna, sem perceber a cara de espanto dela.

Luna estava com os olhos arregalados olhando o corpo de Harry. Ele estava todo molhado, com gotas de água pingando dos cabelos e descendo pelo corpo. Estava com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Luna acompanhou com os olhos o trajeto de uma gotinha que caiu dos cabelos sobre o ombro e desceu pelo corpo, passando pelo meio do peito até a barriga e morrendo na cintura, onde estava a toalha. Depois subiu os olhos e passou a olhar fixamente nos olhos verdes de Harry.

Harry percebeu o efeito que estava causando em Luna. Resolveu provocá-la. Deu um sorrisinho malicioso e foi aproximando-se dela. Ela ainda não havia conseguido dizer uma palavra. Cada passo que Harry avançava, Luna dava um para trás. Mas ele foi indo devagar, com Luna recuando dele. Até que ela encosta-se a uma parede. Não havia mais para onde fugir. Harry aproximou-se mais um pouco e como era bem mais alto que Luna, precisou abaixar um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. Os olhos azuis dela estavam bem abertos e brilhavam intensamente. Sua boca estava entreaberta. Estava com a respiração acelerada fazendo seus seios subirem e descerem de uma forma que estava deixando Harry louco. Não ia conseguir mais se controlar. Ele apoiou os braços na parede, cercando-a. Aproximou-se mais. Uma gota de água dos cabelos de Harry caiu no rosto de Luna, despertando-a. Luna empurra-o com força e grita:

- Mas o que... o q-que... o que você PENSA que está fazendo hein garoto? – Luna tremia.

Harry apenas deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e, dirigindo-se ao quarto, disse:

- Eu já volto Luna, vou colocar uma roupa... – deixando uma Luna completamente abobalhada na sala.

Foi até o quarto, secou-se e vestiu-se. Colocou apenas uma calça jeans.

Na sala, Luna só pensava na cena que havia se passado instantes antes.

"O que aconteceu aqui? Ai, esse peste tinha que ser tão lindo assim? Nunca imaginei que ele tinha se transformado... nisso! Meu Deus, que corpo era aquele hein? Todo molhado, só com uma toalha ... Então quer dizer que, ele estava... ele estava... NU!!! AAHHH!!! Vou ter um treco. Preciso pegar esse livro logo e dar o fora daqui."

Mal sabia Luna que Harry preparava um segundo round. Quando viu, Harry estava parado na porta da sala, vestido só com uma calça jeans e secando os cabelos com a toalha.

"Ai, ele não vai parar com isso?"

Sentiu a respiração parar por alguns segundos. Harry por fim falou:

- E aí Luna, quer tomar alguma coisa? Um refrigerante?

"Ué, porque ele não está mais me chamando de toquinho?"

- Não, não Harry. Eu vim só buscar o livro que eu pedi emprestado.

- Você disse que vinha logo ao anoitecer... O que houve? – perguntou Harry, sentando em uma mesa em frente ao sofá onde Luna estava sentada.

- Eu acabei perdendo a hora, Harry. Fiquei estudando e nem me dei conta que já era tarde. Aí lembrei que ainda preciso dar uma olhada nesse livro que eu te pedi e vim correndo. Desculpe ter atrapalhado seu banho. - estava com muita vergonha. Parecia uma garotinha medrosa.

- Não tem problema Luna. Só queria saber se tinha acontecido algo...

"Xi, esse menino bateu a cabeça! Todo preocupado?! Hunf!"

- Hum... Bom, então eu já vou indo Harry... – disse Luna, levantando-se, tentando alcançar o livro nas mãos de Harry.

Harry desvia o livro das mãos de Luna e também se levanta rapidamente, fazendo com que Luna contorne sua cintura com os braços. Luna sente os corpos se chocarem e uma descarga elétrica sobe por seu corpo deixando-a fora de si. Sente o cheiro de banho recém tomado na pele de Harry e sente as pernas bambearem.

"Ai, meu Deus. Tenho que sumir!!!"

- Me dá logo esse livro Harry! – Ela tira o livro rapidamente das mãos dele e corre em direção à porta.

- Ei! E quando você vai me devolver? Esse livro é do meu pai, hein?

- Eu devolvo logo! Tchau Harry! – Luna diz sem nem olhar pra trás.

- Tchauzinho Luna!

Luna abre a porta e sai. Harry vai até a porta e a vê literalmente correndo pelo corredor até entrar no elevador. Ele fecha a porta calmamente, dá um sorrisinho malicioso e diz:

- Bingo! Um a zero pra mim Luna...

E segue cantarolando pela sala até seu quarto. Adormeceu super feliz e satisfeito.

- Draco, eu preciso ir...

- Ah, mas está tão bom assim...- Draco disse, apertando Ginny em seus braços e sentindo os perfume de seus cabelos.

- Está mesmo. Mas é um pouco tarde.

- Tudo bem então. E onde nos encontraremos amanhã?

- Nossa, já está assim é? – Ginny riu um pouco.

- Claro. Não vou te deixar escapar. – Draco disse, dando uns beijinhos no pescoço de Ginny.

- Prometo que não vou fazer isso. – e levantou-se.

Draco a puxou e a fez sentar em seu colo, de frente pra ele. Ginny quando se viu naquela situação sentiu sua temperatura subir astronomicamente. Não conseguiu deixar de imaginar-se em uma situção mais íntima com ele. Draco a beijou intensamente segurando firme em seu rosto. Corria as mãos pelas costas de Ginny enquanto ela apertava a camisa dele, como que dizendo pra si mesma para ter calma. Quando se separaram, Ginny levantou-se e quase cai de novo, pois suas pernas estavam moles. Segurou-se no corpo dele.

- Até amanhã então Ginevra.

- Até amanhã Draco.

E assim alguns dias passaram. Ginny encontrando-se com Draco todos os dias. Quase sempre ficavam no alto da escadaria, mas também caminhavam pela cidade e visitavam algumas galerias. Não iam a lugares muito movimentados. Draco dizia que não gostava de badalações e Ginny aceitava. Afinal, também não gostava de multidões. Mas o real motivo de Draco não querer ir a tais lugares era que ele temia ser reconhecido. Draco ainda não havia criado coragem e perguntado o sobrenome de Ginny, mas tinha quase certeza que ela era da família Weasley, supostamente assassinada por seu pai. Acabou tendo certeza disso quando resolveu telefonar para Ginny. Como seu celular estava desligado, ligou em sua casa mesmo.

A governanta atendeu:

- Residência de Severo Snape!

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a Ginevra!

- Ah, me desculpe senhor, mas a Senhorita Weasley não está. Gostaria de deixar algum recado?

- ...

- Alô? Senhor?! Ué, acho que caiu a linha. – a governanta desligou o telefone.

Draco estava imóvel, com o telefone na mão, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. Tremia muito. Desligou o telefone e jogou-o no chão.

- Então ela realmente é Ginevra Weasley! Meu Deus, e agora? Devo contar quem sou?

Continua?


	5. Telefonemas e Ciúmes

Olá !!! Como vão vocês?

Voltei com mais um capítulo. Demorou um pouquinho, me desculpem.

Ah, muito obrigada para quem enviou reviews. Perdoem-me por não ter respondido. Eu fiz uma besteira e ativei os comentários anônimos. Nem imagino como consegui tal façanha. Fiquei chateada porque gosto de agradecer "pessoalmente" aos reviews. Mas já corrigi. Prometo que responderei direitinho daqui pra frente. Obrigada às queridas Helena Malfoy, Karen, Thaty e Srtá.Felton. :)

Continuem dando suas opiniões, por favor. Eu adoro.

Bom, vamos lá, peguem suas pipocas e lencinhos. XD

Cap. 5 – Telefonemas e Ciúmes

No capítulo anterior:

Draco estava imóvel, com o telefone na mão, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. Tremia muito. Desligou o telefone e jogou-o no chão.

- Então ela realmente é Ginevra Weasley! Meu Deus, e agora? Devo contar quem sou?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Assim que Draco arremessa o telefone no chão, este começa a tocar.

- Nossa, quem será? – Draco ainda estava tremendo pelo choque que havia tido.

- Não vou atender! – dá um suspiro cansado e passa a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. O telefone toca insistentemente. Pensando ser Ginevra, decide atender.

- Alô!

- Draco, meu filho?

- Mãe!!! – seu coração dá um salto.

- Meu filho querido – Narcisa começa a chorar – Você está bem?

- Estou sim mãe. Mas e a senhora? Onde está? Quer que eu vá buscá-la? – Draco estava muito nervoso. Sem forças ajoelhou-se no chão.

Draco não via a mãe há muito tempo. Narcisa havia fugido de casa. Ninguém sabia onde estava. Ela havia denunciado toda a organização de Lúcio Malfoy. Não agüentava mais ver as atrocidades que seu marido cometia sem poder fazer nada. Mas também tinha muito medo de ser morta por Lúcio. Vivia dividida entre o medo e a vontade de mudar de vida. A gota d'água foi quando Lúcio expulsou Draco de casa, por ele não querer fazer parte do tráfico. Ela jogou tudo pra cima e saiu de casa. Começou a ajudar a polícia, dando pistas sobre possíveis esconderijos de Lúcio. Fez isso em troca de proteção policial. Narcisa passou a viver escondida, com medo que o marido fosse pegá-la.

- Filho, fique calmo. Escute-me, por favor. Não faça nenhuma tolice. Seu pai foi preso.

- O quê?

- Foi preso ontem à tarde. Ele estava escondido em uma cidade muito pequena, próxima à fronteira. Estava tentando deixar o país com uma identidade falsa. Os jornais ainda não receberam a notícia, mas logo você saberá mais sobre isso na imprensa. – Narcisa tentava explicar calmamente, mas Draco podia perceber em sua voz que ela estava com muito medo.

- Mãe, você não precisa mais se esconder. Você não corre mais perigo sendo que meu pai está preso. Venha morar aqui comigo, nós daremos um jeito.

- Filho, você sabe que seu pai é muito poderoso. Mesmo que a polícia ache que todos os seus comparsas estão presos, eu sei que eles não estão. Os mais perigosos ainda estão à solta. Preciso continuar escondida.

- Me diga onde você está então...

- Não posso filho. Tenho medo que essa ligação possa estar sendo ouvida. Mas não se preocupe meu querido, eu estou bem protegida. Só o fato de seu pai não ter conseguido me achar já prova que estou em um lugar seguro. Só liguei pra saber como você está e dizer que eu estou bem. Não sei o que será de mim daqui pra frente. Quem sabe um dia tudo isso acabe e assim nós conseguiremos viver em paz. Nunca se esqueça o quanto amo você, meu querido. E o quanto me orgulho de você.

- Mãe, por favor... – Draco implorou.

- Adeus, meu amor. Deus o abençoe. Cuide-se bem...

- MÃE!!! – ele grita, mas sua mãe já havia desligado o telefone.

Draco deita-se no chão e encolhe o corpo desesperado. Não consegue controlar-se e acaba deixando que algumas lágrimas escorram. Chorava de ódio, pela sua impotência diante da situação. Não suportaria perder sua mãe por culpa de seu pai. No mesmo instante lembra-se de Ginevra, que perdeu toda sua família possivelmente por vingança de Lúcio, fazendo seu ódio só aumentar. Deitou-se olhando para o teto e ficou assim imóvel por muito tempo. Não chorava mais. Mas seu coração fervilhava por causa de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Na televisão ligada e esquecida no canto da sala, a programação é interrompida. Uma notícia urgente:

"Lúcio Malfoy, o maior traficante de armas da Inglaterra, foi preso ontem à tarde. Estava tentando deixar o país com identidade falsa. Mudou sua fisionomia. Foi encontrado com os cabelos curtos e pretos, com bigode e uma barba comprida, também tingida de preto. Lúcio estava foragido há mais de três anos, quando teve sua prisão decretada. É acusado de inúmeros assassinatos, inclusive pela morte da família inteira de Arthur Weasley, advogado criminal responsável por sua condenação."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fazia uma tarde fria. Harry fecha um pouco o casaco de couro marrom e entra no cemitério carregando alguns lírios brancos. Dirige-se ao túmulo de Hermione. Deixa um lírio sobre o túmulo e diz:

- Olá querida amiga. Estou com muitas saudades.

Faz isso em todos os túmulos da família Weasley, deixando o túmulo de Rony por último. Quando chega neste, coloca a flor sobre ele e ajoelha-se na sua frente.

- Olá meu amigo. Me perdoe, não consegui mais vir aqui desde o enterro. Fui fraco. Já faz três anos que você se foi... Não foi fácil retomar a vida. Sinto muitas saudades...

Harry vê algumas pessoas passarem por ele, estranhando o fato dele estar falando sozinho, mas ele não se intimida e continua:

- Tirando a saudade, estamos todos bem por aqui. Eu consegui entrar pra faculdade de Direito. Estou me esforçando para me formar com mérito. Quero ser tão bom quanto nossos pais. Luna também está no mesmo curso que eu. Ginny está na faculdade de Artes Plásticas. Ela sofreu muito no começo, meu amigo, mas agora aparenta estar bem. Lúcio Malfoy foi preso ontem à tarde. Passará o resto da vida em uma prisão de segurança máxima. Confessou diversos crimes. Mas o estranho é que ele diz que não foi o responsável pela morte de sua família. Não consigo entender. Já que ele confessou tantos crimes, porque nega esse? Só pode ter sido ele! Quem mais poderia cometer uma coisa tão terrível?

Harry respira fundo e fica olhando para o nada durante um tempo. Recomeça:

- Só espero que a justiça seja feita. Não passo um dia sequer sem lembrar de como era nossa vida, amigo. As brincadeiras, situações, conversas... Tudo...

Algumas lágrimas começam a escapar de seus olhos. Enxuga-os e continua:

- Sabe, vou te confessar uma coisa. Eu invejava sua coragem. Invejo até hoje. Você sabe que amo Luna desde que éramos bem novinhos, mas nunca consegui confessar. Não consegui fazer isso até hoje, acredita? – dá uma risada triste.

- E eu via como você agia com Hermione. Teve coragem de confessar o quanto gostava dela desde o começo. Você demorou pra conseguir convencê-la a ficar com você, não é? Mas, depois que conseguiu, fez de tudo pra que ela o amasse assim como você a amava. E conseguiu... A relação de vocês era tão bonita. Acho que vocês já estariam casados hoje em dia se não fosse...

Interrompe a fala, não consegue terminar. Sente o peito contrair quando lembra do que aconteceu com seus amigos.

- Você viveu intensamente cada momento, como se fosse o último. Gostaria de ser assim. De segurar aquela teimosa e dizer tudo que está aqui. – Harry coloca a mão sobre o coração.

- Só que a vida é muito curta não é mesmo meu amigo? Não posso mais deixar que o medo me atrapalhe de viver com Luna. Eu sei que conseguirei fazer aquela pequena feliz. Não sei realmente o que ela sente por mim, apesar de você sempre me dizer que ela correspondia meu amor. Bom, nunca vou saber se não perguntar, não é?

Levanta-se do chão, limpando os joelhos...

- Preciso ir, querido amigo. Descanse em paz...

Harry sai do cemitério e vai pra casa. Estava decidido.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Alô!

- Oi minha linda, é o Draco.

- Oi Draco! Que saudades!

- Também estou com saudades. Como você está?

- Estou bem. E você?

- Também estou. Você gostaria de dar uma volta?

- Claro!

- Ok, daqui a pouco passo pra te pegar.

Draco havia sumido por dois dias, mas Ginny resolveu não perguntar o motivo. Achava que não tinha esse direito ainda.

Ele tentou ficar longe dela, achava que era a melhor solução. Não a ligou, e também não atendia suas ligações. Mas desatou a pensar nela sem parar. Não suportou ficar sem ver seu rosto, sentir seu perfume ou beijar seus lábios. O desejo de vê-la foi mais forte do que a necessidade de afastar-se.

Resolveu ligar e pedir para vê-la. A boa recepção dela o deixou ainda mais desconcertado. Ela poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo por ter sumido e não atender sua ligação, mas ela fez exatamente o contrário do que ele esperava. Ginny o recebeu de braços abertos e com toda doçura que ele nunca imaginou receber de uma mulher.

Dentro de poucos minutos Draco já estava passando na casa de Ginny. Ela foi ao seu encontro com um grande sorriso. Estava linda. Vestida de uma maneira simples, com um vestido floral na altura dos joelhos e um casaquinho leve por cima. Ela tinha um cheiro natural que para Draco era o melhor de todos que já havia sentido na vida.

Não se conteve e a abraçou, levantando-a do chão e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

- Aonde você quer ir, minha princesa? – diz, ainda segurando-a.

Ginny achou graça no modo como ele a chamou.

- Ah, agora sou princesa, é?

- Pra mim é. A mais linda de todas.

- Ai que mentiroso. – disse rindo.

- E, é claro, uma princesa do seu gabarito só pode ser acompanhado por um belo príncipe. Nesse caso, eu.

- E convencido também!

Draco solta uma gargalhada gostosa e a coloca no chão.

- Ah, fazer o quê? Eu sou lindo mesmo. – fingindo-se esnobe.

Ginny ri.

- É, o duro que é lindo mesmo. Tenho que concordar com você.

- Não falei? – dá uma piscadela.

- Bobo!

- Você ainda não respondeu...

- O quê?

- Aonde você quer ir...

- Ah é... Bom, não sei Draco. Você sugere algum lugar?

Draco resolve provocá-la e dá um sorrisinho malicioso. Ginny arregala os olhos e dá um tapinha no braço dele, fazendo-o rir do modo como ela ficou vermelha.

- Estou brincando... Tem um lugar que eu gosto de ir. É tipo uma lanchonete bem aconchegante que tem perto da minha casa. O café de lá é muito bom. Mas eu não sei se você freqüenta lugares mais simples.

- Que isso Draco. Não ligo pra isso não. E eu adoraria tomar um café agora.

- Ok, vamos então.

Entram no carro e dirigem-se ao local sugerido por Draco.

Chegando lá, Ginny encanta-se imediatamente com o lugar. Já pôde sentir um delicioso aroma de café assim que entrou. Era um local meio antigo, que ainda conservava a decoração original desde que foi aberto há muitos anos. Ficava em uma esquina pouco movimentada de Londres. Era realmente muito aconchegante e romântico, com várias mesinhas de madeira espalhadas. A luz era um pouco fraca, enchendo de magia o lugar. Tinha um balcão simples, com algumas pessoas trabalhando. Uma delas, uma senhora gorducha e baixinha, sorriu e acenou para Draco. Logo foi até o casal:

- Olá queridos. Como estão?

- Estamos bem, obrigado! E você Martha? – Draco perguntou.

A senhora de olhos acolhedores e bochechas vermelhas responde:

- Ah, eu estou bem. O que vão querer?

- E você ainda pergunta? – Draco ri.

Martha coloca a mão na testa e diz:

- Ai, é verdade. Você quer o meu incrível café, não é?

- Correto!

- Acabei de fazer, está fresquinho!

Ginny fala pela primeira vez:

- Percebi que haviam acabado de fazer café assim que entrei aqui. Senti o ótimo aroma.

A senhora olha para Ginny e estende a mão:

- Muito prazer, querida! Seja bem vinda ao Café da Martha!

- Obrigada!

- Quem é você?

Draco adianta-se:

- O nome dela é Ginevra. É minha namorada. Gostou?

Ginny sente como que borboletas voando em seu estômago ao ouvir Draco dizer aquilo. Estava extremamente feliz por Draco apresentá-la como namorada. Mal consegue conter o enorme sorriso.

Martha olha para Ginny e diz:

- Ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas que já vi na vida. E muito simpática também. Cuide bem dessa jóia rara, hein Draco? Ou se não você vai se ver comigo! – Martha disse, fingindo um tom de ameaça.

- Pode deixar, farei isso. – Draco responde.

- Vou buscar o café de vocês. Ah, eu acabei de fazer uns biscoitinhos de leite condensado. Querem um pouco para acompanhar o café?

- Eu adoraria! – Ginny responde.

- Ok. Eu já volto então!

- Obrigado Martha. – Draco disse.

Assim que Martha sai de perto deles, Draco vira o rosto para Ginny e segura sua mão, começando a acariciá-la com o polegar. Diz:

- Esqueci de perguntar. Você quer namorar comigo?

Ginny solta uma gargalhada e joga a cabeça um pouco para trás. Draco fica admirando-a. "Nossa, como ela é linda", pensava.

Ginny pára de rir e olha pra ele.

- Bem, como você já me apresentou para a Martha como sendo sua namorada, acho que minha resposta nem interessa muito, não é?

- Você sempre foi minha namorada, apenas não sabia.

Ginny sorri envergonhada e olha pra baixo.

- Eu não sou muito boa pra expressar meus sentimentos. Gostaria de ser como você. Dizer o que pensa assim, na lata.

Martha aproxima-se com as xícaras de café e uma cestinha com os biscoitos.

- Bom apetite, meus queridos!

- Obrigada!

Ginny pega um biscoitinho e leva à boca, mordendo-o com vontade.

- Hummm... são deliciosos...

- Que bom que gostou daqui... – Draco sentia-se aliviado por Ginny aceitar tão bem o mundo que ele vivia.

Draco percebeu que Ginny estava um pouco envergonhada. Resolveu descontrair um pouco.

- Vamos fazer assim: Finja que você está no telefone, falando com aquela sua amiga que você me falou, a Luna.

Ginny acha graça.

- Porque isso?

- Porque dela você não tem vergonha. Vai falar qualquer coisa.

- Ai, mas eu sei que é você que vai ouvir!

- Vamos, vamos, finja...

- Como eu faço?

- Peraí, vou te ligar. – Draco diz.

Draco faz um barulhinho com a boca, imitando som de telefone. Coloca a mão na orelha. Faz sinal para Ginny atender.

Ela faz o mesmo que ele, colocando uma mão na orelha.

- Alô!

Draco afina bem a voz, fingindo ser uma garota.

- Oi amigaaaa!!! – exagera, arrancando risadas de Ginny. Ela tira a mão da orelha.

Ele faz cara de bravo para ela.

- Vamos, fale com ela. – Draco sussurra.

Ginny dá um suspiro, desiste, volta a mão sobre a orelha e responde:

- Oi Luna!

- Como você está querida? – com a voz estridente.

- Eu estou bem Luna, e você?

- Ai, eu estou muito bem queridinha. Estou na manicure agora. Minhas unhas estavam um horror! – Draco diz, exagerando na voz e olhando as unhas.

Ginny ria muito e relaxou. Entrou na brincadeira. Draco continua:

- E aí queridinha? Conte-me as novidades!!! Com estão as coisas com aquele loirão lindo?

- Ah, estão indo muito bem, Luna.

- Ele é bom pra você?

- É maravilhoso. Nunca conheci alguém tão especial como ele.

- Ai jura, ele é tudo isso mesmo?

- Ele é mais do que isso Luna. – Ginny vê a expressão toda inflada e orgulhosa de Draco e resolve provocá-lo. – Claro que ele tem alguns defeitos, mas...

Draco muda a feição e arregala os olhos:

- Defeitos? Como assim, defeitos? Explique-me melhor isso! – ficou bravo.

Ginny finge que nem percebeu a reação dele e continua...

- Bom... Ele é um pouco convencido e... quando ele segura algum copo ou xícara para beber algo, ele levanta o dedo mindinho. Meu Deus, que horror! – Ginny disse isso olhando Draco tomar um gole de café segurando a xícara com o dedinho levantado.

Ele toma um susto, quase se engasgando com o café. Pára de beber e coloca a xícara sobre a mesa. Ri um pouco e volta à sua voz normal.

- Você tem razão, fazer isso é horroroso mesmo. Eu peguei essa mania ainda criança. Meu pai fazia isso e eu queria imitá-lo. Acabei pegando a mania.

- Seu pai?

- É... – Draco pára de falar e olha para baixo.

Fica um clima desconfortável. Ginny percebe que Draco não se sentiu bem em falar do pai. Era a primeira vez que ele falava em alguém de sua família. Ela resolveu não prolongar isso. Segurou a mão dele carinhosamente, chamando-o de volta à realidade. Quando ele levanta os olhos para ela, encontra-a com um enorme sorriso.

- Vamos, agora é a sua vez. – Ginny disse, colocando a mão de volta na própria orelha.

- Eu???

- É sim. Serei algum amigo seu.

- Hum... Nem tenho amigos... Tem um cara meio louco que mora ao lado do meu apartamento e que rouba meu jornal. Às vezes tomamos umas cervejas juntos...

- Pode ser, pode ser... Como ele se chama?

- Goyle... O primeiro nome deve ser Gregório, se não me engano.

- Tudo bem, serve...

Ginny faz um barulhinho de telefone. Faz sinal pra Draco "atender".

- Alô!

Ginny engrossa a voz.

- E aí meu velho?

- E aí Goyle? Beleza?

- Beleza véio... E aí, tá pegando alguém?

Draco ri.

- Estou namorando, Goyle...

- É a mesma coisa... Como que ela é?

Draco pára um pouco, examinado Ginny minuciosamente, deixando Ginny com as bochechas em chamas. Ele diz:

- Bom. Ela é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi...

- Ah que isso maluco, eu já vi você com cada mulher "gostooosa"... – Ginny continuava fazendo uma voz bem grossa. Resolve dizer isso pra ver se arrancava algo de Draco, possivelmente alguma confissão sobre ex-namoradas.

- Goyle, você sabe que não foram tantas assim... Mas essa é especial. È linda, meiga, inteligente. Nosso único problema é que ela é super baixinha, eu tenho que me abaixar bastante para beijá-la.

Ginny primeiramente fica brava, mas resolve tira-lo do sério. Dá um sorriso malicioso e diz:

- Ah meu velho, mas isso é fácil de resolver. É só sentá-la no seu colo. Verá como vocês ficarão da mesma altura...

Draco espanta-se com esse lado atrevido de Ginny. Mas é claro que adorou isso que ela disse.

- Pode deixar que farei isso. – sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Até mais maluco.

- Até.

Os dois terminam as "ligações". Draco diz:

- Eu estava brincando. Eu adoro a sua altura. Adoro baixinhas...

- Que bom. Mas não é por isso que você desconsiderará o conselho que seu amigo Goyle te deu.

- Mas é claro que não.

Instalou-se um clima meio "quente". Ginny fervia. Mais um pouco e pularia no pescoço de Draco.

- Vamos dar mais uma volta? – ela convidou.

- Vamos sim. – Draco chama Martha – Por favor, você poderia-me dizer quanto ficou nosso café?

Martha vem caminhando calmamente na direção deles.

- Hoje é por conta da casa. Não se incomode.

- Martha...

- É presente. Vamos, caia fora, leve sua namorada para passear. – disse Martha, já retirando as xícaras da mesa.

- Obrigado Martha. Até logo!

- Até logo! Vão com Deus...

Os dois saíram do local de mãos dadas e foram para o carro. Passearam por toda a cidade. Ginny estava achando Draco com a fisionomia um pouco triste, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Ela nunca tinha o visto tão lindo. Ele estava usando um jeans surrado e uma camisa azul clara com os primeiros botões abertos. Aos olhos de Ginny estava perfeito. Ele a olhava com tanto carinho que a deixava maravilhada.

Sem querer, passaram em frente à antiga casa de Ginny, que ainda estava fechada e abandonada. Devido à falta de cuidados, aquela bela mansão agora tinha um aspecto meio mal-assombrado. Quase todas as famílias das redondezas ficaram muito assustadas na época do assassinato e se mudaram dali. Portanto, era um lugar praticamente deserto. Ginny pediu para Draco parar. Ela foi caminhando até segurar nas enormes grades do portão. Ficou em silêncio olhando para aquela imensidão e lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto.

Draco vê Ginny chorando e vai até ela, tocando em seu ombro.

- O que foi Ginevra? Porque está chorando?

- Esta é minha antiga casa, Draco. Morava aqui com minha família.

- E onde está sua família?

- Foram assassinados.

O estômago de Draco revira. Ginny continua:

- Draco, eu sou da família Weasley, assassinada há três anos atrás.

- Então você foi a única sobrevivente?

- Sim. Logo que fiquei sabendo do crime, tive um colapso nervoso e fui para o hospital. Quando obtive alta, meu padrinho me levou pra casa dele, pra poder cuidar melhor de mim. Fiquei mal durante um bom tempo...

- Porque nunca voltou pra cá?

- Não consegui. A casa ficou interditada durante alguns meses, por causa do trabalho da perícia. Mas, como nada foi descoberto, liberaram a casa. Mesmo assim, não queria nem pensar em entrar aqui. Mas também não consegui me desfazer da propriedade. Não quis vender, nem nada. Essa é a primeira vez que venho aqui, desde o assassinato de minha família há três anos.

O coração de Draco batia apertado. Queria poder gritar que era filho do monstro que destruiu a família da mulher por quem estava apaixonado. Não conseguia mais controlar seus sentimentos. Estava completamente envolvido por Ginny. E isso só ajudava a aumentar o medo de contar a verdade.

Ginny segurava as barras de aço do portão com muita força. Chorava muito agora. Seus lábios tremiam. Falava baixinho:

- Desgraçados! Porque fizeram isso? Acabaram com a minha vida...

Draco tentava acalmá-la, segurando em seus ombros e beijando seus cabelos. Por fim, fala:

- Ginevra, você viu os noticiários hoje? O assassino de sua família foi preso... – tentava disfarçar o quanto estava perturbado por falar aquilo.

- Assisti sim... Mas nada foi provado Draco... Não consigo entender como não conseguem solucionar esse caso...

- Fique tranqüila, tudo será resolvido...

- Eu só quero que quem fez isso pague pelo crime.

- Vai pagar, minha querida... Vai pagar... Tenha certeza disso...

Ginny quase machucava as mãos de tão forte que estava agarrada ao portão. Draco estava atrás dela e aninhou-a com os braços. Tentava fazer com que ela soltasse o portão.

- Vamos embora daqui Ginevra. Não te fará bem ficar olhando isso.

Draco levou as mãos até os dedos de Ginny e começou a soltá-los do portão vagarosamente. Conseguiu que ela largasse. Virou-a de frente pra ele e a abraçou com todas as suas forças. Queria protegê-la de alguma forma. Queria poder passar o que sentia por ela naquele abraço.

Nesse momento, começa a cair uma chuva muito forte, molhando-os rapidamente. Ginny permaneceu imóvel, sem desatar o abraço de Draco. Ele fala mais uma vez:

- Vamos para algum lugar seco...

Ginny se solta do abraço e vira o rosto, olhando mais uma vez para a casa. Cerra os punhos e instantaneamente enche-se de ódio. Ajoelha-se no chão à procura de pedras. Já estava encharcada pela chuva. Seus cabelos estavam escorridos e grudados no rosto. Vai em direção da casa e começa a atirar as pedras. Draco assusta-se com essa reação dela. Porque ela estava apedrejando a casa de sua família, onde foi tão feliz? Ginny atira pedra por pedra. Uma acaba acertando uma vidraça, estilhaçando-a em pedacinhos.

Ela agora começa a gritar:

- Eu quero que você suma, sua casa maldita. Não quero mais vê-la. Não me atormente mais!!! Eu vou mandar demolir você!!!

Draco estava paralisado.

Ginny joga todas as pedras que estavam ao seu alcance. Depois, sem forças, ajoelha-se no chão, abraça o próprio corpo e grita, chorando muito.

Draco vai até ela, a levanta do chão, segurando firmemente seu corpo, que estava completamente amolecido.

- Venha, vou te levar pra casa...

- Não, por favor, não quero que me vejam assim.

- Bom, vamos pro meu apartamento então. Você precisa se secar.

Draco coloca Ginny delicadamente dentro do carro e a leva pro seu apartamento.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Luna olhava para o teto de seu quarto mordendo os lábios. Estava nervosa.

- Ai, eu preciso devolver esse livro pro Harry. E agora? Vou ter que ir até o apartamento dele? Porque aquela praga não foi à aula hoje? Eu ia devolver lá mesmo...

- O duro que o livro nem é dele. Ah, eu vou levar. Fazer o quê? Quem mandou eu pedir emprestado? – suspira.

Luna arruma-se e vai para o apartamento dele.

Bate na porta levemente dessa vez. Ouve risadas lá dentro. Ninguém atende.

Presta atenção nas risadas e percebe que são femininas. Ela fica doida!!!

Começa a literalmente esmurrar a porta. Logo percebe que alguém está vindo atendê-la.

Uma moça morena, com pele bem clarinha e cabelos pretos bem lisinhos cortados na altura do queixo atende a porta dando risada.

- Olá!

- O-Oi... O Harry está?

- Claro. Entre! – abrindo mais a porta - Harry! Tem uma moça te procurando.

Harry surge na sala usando apenas uma bermuda.

"Sem camisa de novo. Eu mato esse desgraçado." – Luna pensou, louca da vida.

- Oi Luna!

- Eu vim devolver o livro do seu pai. E-Eu já vou indo embora. Não quero atrapalhar. – Luna dizia com raiva na voz, quase rosnando.

- Não se incomode! Eu já estou de saída! – disse a morena, já se dirigindo para a porta.

- Ué, mas já vai? – disse Harry.

- Sim, eu preciso. Até mais tarde!

Luna vê a morena enganchar-se no pescoço de Harry dando um abraço bem apertado nele e beijando seu rosto sem parar.

"Eu mereço! Vendo tudo isso de camarote! Eu quero morrer! Não! Eu vou matá-lo!"

Luna cerrava os punhos. Mais um segundo e socaria aqueles dois.

Harry fecha a porta e vira para Luna. Ela estava vermelha, com os olhos bem apertados e os punhos fechados. Ela tremia.

- Que foi Luna?

Luna levanta-se bruscamente.

- O que foi aquilo? – quase gritou.

- Aquilo o quê? – Harry percebe na hora a reação dela.

Luna estala a língua, nervosamente.

- Essa ceninha ridícula que eu assisti! Trazendo mulher pro seu apartamento? Não tem vergonha não?

- Você nunca se incomodou em me ver com alguma mulher.

Aquelas palavras de Harry feriram tanto Luna que ela sentiu seu coração doer no mesmo instante. Harry estava com uma mulher. E pelos seus trajes, alguma coisa íntima tinha acontecido. Ela nunca tinha visto mulher nenhuma no apartamento de Harry e aquilo a machucou demais.

- Eu não estou incomodada. Eu só... Eu só... Não gosto de presenciar essas ceninhas. E aquelazinha ainda pendura no seu pescoço na minha frente?! Você não tem um pingo de respeito!

- Luna, ela é minha prima. Você já me ouviu falar dela. É a Pansy. Mora na França. Tá lembrada? – disse calmamente.

Luna bufou.

- E porque você não disse logo? – Luna enfureceu-se.

"Filho da mãe! Estava me provocando?!"

- Ah, eu gostei de ver sua ceninha de ciúmes... – Harry disse, divertido.

Luna espanta-se e grita:

- CIÚMES?!?! EU?!?! TÁ MALUCO, SEU RETARDADO?!?!

Luna ficou muito brava. Tremia dos pés à cabeça.

Harry aproxima-se rapidamente e a prende na parede.

"De novo ele fazendo isso."- ¬¬

- É! Ciúmes. Admita Luna... – Harry falava baixinho. Luna sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto.

- Não estou com ciúmes!

- Ah não? Confesse logo Luna. Você me quer! – Harry segura os braços de Luna.

Ela toma um susto. Sente a pele queimar no lugar que ele toca.

- Me solte agora! Ou eu vou... eu vou... – gaguejava nervosamente.

- Você vai... Continue... Você vai fazer o quê? – Harry aproxima-se mais ainda, em tom ameaçador.

Luna fica tão nervosa que desata a tagalerar, falando muito rápido.

- Harry, solte-me. Eu preciso ir embora. Eu vou...

Não consegue terminar de falar. Harry enche-se de coragem e captura seus lábios, em um beijo arrebatador. Luna solta um gemido alto com a surpresa e arregala os olhos. Pensa em afastá-lo, mas quando ele solta seus braços e a enlaça pela cintura, desiste. Luna leva seus braços ao pescoço de Harry e o abraça também. Ele separa os lábios:

- Luna?

- Uh? – diz, de olhos fechados.

- Cala a boca!

- Tá bom.

Ele volta a beijá-la. Era um beijo sôfrego, necessitado. Como se eles quisessem recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Harry abre um pouco a boca, tentando aprofundar o beijo. Luna deixa e sente o corpo tremer quando as línguas se tocam. Harry levanta o corpo de Luna e faz com que as pernas dela abracem sua cintura. A encosta na parede, pressionando seu corpo. Luna enlaçava os dedos nos cabelos de Harry, sentindo a maior felicidade do mundo. Estava no céu, sendo beijada pelo único homem que ela já amou na vida. Os beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais intensos e Luna passou a descer as mãos e acariciar o peito desnudo de Harry. Ele desgrudou as bocas e desceu seus beijos para o pescoço dela. A queria tanto que mal conseguia se controlar. Luna sentiu um pouco de vergonha por estar sendo tão atrevida, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Eles passaram muito tempo separados por pura teimosia. Não podiam perder mais nenhum segundo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

No apartamento de Draco, Ginny estava no banheiro tomando um banho quente que Draco insistiu que ela tomasse para não resfriar-se. Terminou o banho, enxugou-se e colocou uma camisa branca que ele havia emprestado. Não usava nada por baixo, pois suas roupas íntimas estavam molhadas. Mas não se preocupou muito porque a camisa batia quase na altura de seus joelhos. Dobrou as enormes mangas. Sai do banheiro e encontra Draco sentado na sala, já com uma roupa seca. Ele olhava-a preocupado. Levanta e vai até ela. Segura em seu rosto e pergunta:

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Obrigada por tudo Draco. E me perdoe por aquela cena. Eu não sei o que me deu.

Draco a abraça.

- Ora, tudo bem, minha linda. Não tem problema. Eu entendo. Você só queria apagar de sua memória as lembranças ruins. Mas fique calma. Você está aqui comigo. Dê-me as suas roupas molhadas, vou colocá-las na secadora.

- Tudo bem, eu coloco. Onde fica?

- Ali atrás. – disse apontando para a lavanderia que ficava ao lado da cozinha. – Eu vou fazer um chá quente então. Você quer?

- Quero sim.

Ginny colocou suas roupas na secadora e sentou-se na cozinha, esperando pelo chá. Começou a olhar Draco preparando tudo e perguntou-se porque ele morava ali sozinho. O que teria acontecido na vida dele?

- Prontinho. Espero que goste. – Draco disse, colocando uma caneca na frente de Ginny.

- Obrigada. – disse, tomando um gole em seguida e sentindo aquela fumacinha quente saindo pela xícara.

Os dois tomaram o chá e Ginny dirigiu-se para a janela da sala, olhando pra fora.

- Nossa, essa chuva não vai parar tão cedo.

- É verdade. – disse Draco, aproximando-se por trás dela e abraçando-a pela cintura.

Draco começa a acariciar os cabelos de Ginny e toca na pele de seu rosto. Nota que estava um pouco quente.

- Ué, será que você está com febre?

- Acho que não. Foi só uma chuvinha.

- Um chuvão, você quis dizer...

Ginny ri um pouco e sente-se levantada por Draco. Ela a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto.

- Venha, vou deitar você um pouco na minha cama e vou procurar algum remédio pra baixar essa febre.

- Não se incomode comigo Draco.

- Não estou incomodado.

Ginny sente seu corpo ser colocado em um local macio. Estava na cama de Draco. Seu corpo tremeu só de pensar. Viu Draco dirigindo-se ao banheiro, para procurar algo pra ela tomar.

"Hum. Acho que não estou tão mal assim, já que estou tendo esses pensamentos pervertidos." – Ginny pensou, dando um sorriso. Mas sua cabeça realmente estava doendo um pouco.

Draco volta com um comprimido e um pouco de água.

- Tome. É aspirina. Ajuda.

"Ai que fofo..."

Ginny coloca o comprimido na boca, empurrando-o com um pouco de água.

Deita-se novamente e Draco começa a acariciar seu rosto.

- Você quer avisar alguém que está aqui?

- Não, tudo bem...

Ficaram alguns minutinhos conversando. Draco levou a mão novamente à testa de Ginny e disse:

- Bom, a febre baixou. A sua cabeça ainda está doendo?

- Não, eu estou muito bem agora. Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- É um prazer cuidar de você. E você ficou linda com a minha camisa...

Draco abaixa-se e beija Ginny. Começou beijando-a levemente. Ele passa a língua sensualmente pelos lábios de Ginny fazendo-a abrir um pouco a boca. Logo as línguas encontram-se, fazendo com que correntes elétricas viajem pelos corpos de ambos. Rapidamente já se beijavam intensamente, deixando-os um pouco sem ar.

Quando se separaram para respirar, olhavam-se intensamente. Ginny acaricia o rosto de Draco, olha profundamente em seus olhos e diz:

- Draco, faça amor comigo.

Continua?


	6. Confiança Rompida

Olá!

Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Digam-me o que acharam, ok? Desculpem-me pela demora. Fiquei muito doente esses dias.

Fiquei meio tristinha porque quase não recebi reviews. Deixei a Fic conforme havia planejado no início. Daqui para frente, a Fic ficará com o conteúdo um pouco mais forte, com NCs e alguns palavrões, que vocês perceberão serem necessários, devido aos acontecimentos. Obrigada por tudo e boa leitura!

Um beijo especial para Thaty:)

* * *

Quando se separaram para respirar, olhavam-se intensamente. Ginny acaricia o rosto de Draco, olha profundamente em seus olhos e diz: 

- Draco, faça amor comigo.

Draco surpreende-se um pouco com o que Ginny pediu, mas não podia negar que queria muito fazer amor com ela.

- Você tem certeza disso, minha linda? – disse, enquanto acariciava gentilmente o rosto de Ginny com as pontas dos dedos.

- Tenho sim, Draco. Mas eu preciso dizer que... – Ginny estava vermelha e um pouco sem jeito - ... bom, eu não tenho experiência nesse tipo de coisa...

- Puxa, você é virgem? – Draco assusta-se.

- Sim... Isso é ruim? – olhou um pouco receosa para Draco – Talvez seja ruim pra você, pois eu não saberei direito o que fazer. Se você achar que não é uma boa idéia, nós não fazemos. – Ginny estava morta de vergonha, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. – Melhor deixar isso pra lá e...

Draco a interrompe, segurando seu rosto e beijando ternamente seus lábios para acalmá-la.

- Não, não é nada ruim você ser virgem. Desculpe-me, só fiquei um pouco surpreso. E devo confessar que fiquei um pouco temeroso também...

- Por quê?

- Tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa errada, te machucar, não sei... Nunca fui o primeiro de alguém... – agora era a vez de Draco ficar nervoso.

Aquele nervosismo de colegial apaixonado não era típico de Draco. Ele estava mesmo gostando dela.

- Eu tenho certeza que você saberá direitinho o que fazer Draco. Só tenha um pouco de paciência comigo, ok? – Ginny sorria.

- Tudo bem. A gente vai com calma. Temos a noite toda não é?

- Sim...

Draco a beija rapidamente e levanta-se da cama, começando a despir-se. Tira toda sua roupa, olhando para Ginny deitada em sua cama.

Pela pouca luz que entrava no quarto, Ginny pôde contemplar o corpo nu de Draco. Sente um enorme desejo começando a brotar em si.

Grossas gotas de chuva desciam pelo lado de fora da janela, devido à intensa chuva que caía.

Draco deita-se ao lado de Ginny na cama e a beija suavemente, dando leves beijinhos em seus lábios. Acaricia os cabelos dela e sente o perfume que saía deles.

Começa a puxar os lábios dela com os seus. Ginny adorava quando ele fazia isso. Às vezes, descia os beijos até o queixo dela, mordiscando-o levemente e retornando aos lábios em seguida.

Contorna os lábios dela vagarosamente com a língua. Ginny começa a sentir a temperatura de seu corpo subir. Ela tenta puxá-lo para mais perto, mas ele resiste. Em vez disso, dá um sorriso maroto e continua provocando-a com beijos rápidos e leves mordidas em seus lábios.

Só após vários minutos de provocações que ele a beija de verdade. Ginny sente arrepios pelo corpo todo quando a língua quente e macia dele começa a brincar com seus dentes e depois deslizar para o interior de sua boca como se fosse uma serpente.

Ginny sentia o próprio coração bater tão forte que parecia querer saltar.

Aos poucos, Draco aprofunda os beijos e começa a acariciá-la com mais ousadia. A cada suspiro e gemido dela, ele avançava mais um passo.

Draco deita-se sobre o corpo de Ginny e levanta um pouco a camisa que ela estava vestindo, acariciando sua coxa, apertando firmemente a pele macia com as mãos. Ginny sentia o corpo febril, mas sabia que não era mais por causa da chuva que tomou. Seu corpo agora queimava de desejo e excitação.

Draco não tinha pressa. Fazia tudo calmamente, prestando atenção em todas as reações dela. Queria ter certeza que Ginny estivesse completamente calma e pronta para recebê-lo.

Draco corre a mão por cima da roupa dela e toca seus seios, arrancando um gemido alto de Ginny. A beija intensamente, enroscando sua língua na dela, explorando sua boca.

Ela sente o peso do corpo de Draco sobre o seu e suspira maravilhada com tudo o que ele estava fazendo-a sentir.

Ele deixa os lábios dela e desce para o pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele delicada de Ginny, deixando algumas marcas. Ele sobe um pouco a boca e encosta no ouvido dela, murmurando com a voz rouca:

- Posso tirar sua roupa?

Ginny sente o corpo quase gritar de excitação.

- P-Pode...

Ele começa a desabotoar a camisa. A cada botão que abria, dava um beijo na parte do corpo que começava a expor-se. Ginny respirava fundo, agarrando-se no lençol da cama.

Ele por fim abriu a camisa toda. Levantou um pouco o corpo dela para terminar de tirar a camisa e jogá-la no chão em seguida.

Deitou Ginny gentilmente novamente na cama. Ajoelhou-se e aproveitou para observar o corpo dela. Ele subia lentamente os olhos desde os pés, passando pelos joelhos, coxas, quadris, barriga, seios... Ela tinha a pele bem clarinha, com poucos pêlos e mamilos rosados. Ginny estava tão envergonhada que retesou um pouco o corpo, como que querendo esconder-se. Ele abaixa-se e beija os pés dela. Vai subindo os beijos pelas pernas dela lentamente. Saboreava cada pedacinho de seu corpo com muita calma. A cada beijo ele dizia uma palavra:

- Você... é... a... mulher... mais... linda... que... eu... já... vi...

Deitou-se sobre ela e ambos puderam sentir suas peles tocando-se pela primeira vez, sem nenhuma barreira que pudesse impedir aquele contato tão íntimo.

Segura o rosto dela com as mãos e a beija. Um beijo terno, carinhoso e arrebatador. Beijo esse que uniu suas almas antes deles unirem seus corpos. E um beijo que atou para sempre seus corações, como descobririam mais à frente.

Logo os corpos começaram a pedir por mais e os beijos tornaram-se cada vez mais cálidos e necessitados.

Draco desce os beijos pelo pescoço dela até chegar aos seios, sugando-os gentilmente, sentindo os mamilos endurecerem em sua boca. Gemidos baixinhos ecoavam pelo quarto.

Ginny estava com a visão turva devido ao enorme desejo que só aumentava a cada toque de Draco. Nunca imaginou que um homem e uma mulher pudessem fazer coisas tão maravilhosas. Estava feliz por ele estar mostrando tudo isso a ela. Mal imaginava o que ainda estava por vir.

Draco desceu os beijos dos seios para a barriga, mordiscando-a levemente. Foi descendo seus beijos pelo corpo dela até alcançar o meio de suas pernas. Dava leves beijos em suas coxas e foi se aproximando de sua parte mais íntima. Ginny previu o que ele ia fazer e gaguejou:

- Draco, não...

Não pôde terminar de falar. Soltou um gemido alto ao sentir a língua dele estimulando-a. Levou os dedos aos cabelos loiros dele e os acariciou, enquanto que com a outra mão quase rasgava o lençol devido ao prazer que aquelas carícias estavam proporcionado-a.

Ele sobe novamente, deitando-se sobre ela. Pega sua mão e a incentiva a tocá-lo, levando sua mão até seu membro já rígido. Ela começa a acariciá-lo um pouco sem jeito a princípio, mas com o tempo percebe que está no caminho certo, por causa dos gemidos dele. Ambos não estavam mais agüentando.

Ela abre um pouco as pernas, encaixando o corpo dele entre elas como que dizendo que estava pronta.

Ele olha para ela e diz:

- Eu quero você Ginevra.

- Também te quero Draco.

- Quero agora...

Ginny apenas sorriu docemente e assentiu com a cabeça.

Com todo cuidado do mundo, ele posiciona-se e começa a penetrá-la, prestando atenção em sua feição pra ver se ele estava machucando-a. Avançava aos poucos, à medida que ela foi acostumando-se com a nova sensação.

Ginny sentiu um pouco de dor. Mas uma dor que ela não saberia explicar se alguém perguntasse. Talvez a definisse como uma dor gostosa.

Dor gostosa? Impossível!

Mas, mesmo doendo, ela queria mais, queria saber o que vinha depois de tudo aquilo. E, partilhar aquele momento com Draco fez com que Ginny esquecesse de todo e qualquer incômodo. Nunca pensou que algum homem a trataria daquela forma em sua primeira vez. Ele só se preocupou com o que ela estava sentindo. Ginny estava encantada e cada vez mais apaixonada por Draco.

Ginny sentiu Draco encaixar-se completamente nela. Ele parou por uns instantes e olhou-a, preocupado. Ela diz:

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. – tranqüilizando-o.

Draco sentiu seu coração bater forte. Era a primeira vez que Ginny chamava-o assim, de "meu amor". Sorriu e a beijou, tentando dizer através daquele beijo que ela também era seu amor.

Começou a mover-se dentro dela lentamente. Logo, a dor sumiu, dando lugar a um leve prazer que foi aumentando gradativamente. Draco percebeu isso pela mudança nas feições de Ginny. Pequenas caretas de dor se transformaram em suspiros, lábios entreabertos e olhos fechados para aproveitar bem cada sensação.

Ginny abriu os olhos e encantou-se com a beleza dele movendo-se sobre ela.

Draco intensifica seus movimentos, fazendo Ginny se contorcer de prazer e agarrar-se nele.

Pequenas gotas de suor começam a surgir em seus corpos. Draco vê a mulher por baixo de si completamente vermelha e ofegante, com os cabelos ruivos começando a grudar em seu rosto e fica maravilhado.

Como tinha conseguido viver sem aquele anjo durante todos esses anos? Não sabia. Mas, agora que a tinha, iria lutar para nunca perdê-la.

Toca um seio com a palma da mão, sentindo a pele macia e úmida de suor.

Ela solta um suspiro que estava preso na garganta.

Ele a ajuda a acompanhar seus movimentos, segurando firmemente em seu quadril. Logo ambos os corpos estavam movendo-se no mesmo ritmo.

Draco sente Ginny retesar o corpo e abraçar sua cintura com as pernas, levando-o mais fundo dentro de si. Percebe que Ginny estava próxima de seu limite e movimenta-se mais rapidamente. Aproxima os lábios do ouvido dela e murmura coisas que só aumentavam o prazer de Ginny.

Ele levanta o rosto e observa como ela ficou linda quando afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, apertou os olhos e gritou o nome dele enquanto atingia o orgasmo.

Ginny gemeu alto, ajudando Draco a logo em seguida contorcer o rosto e afundar-se nela, chamando seu nome.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela com o corpo exausto e ela começou a acariciar os lindos fios loiros. Quando ele tentou desencaixar os corpos, ela o impede:

- Não, por favor, fique... – querendo que ele permanecesse dentro dela.

Ele sorriu, beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e repousou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu anjo acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

No apartamento de Harry, Luna estava sentada no sofá. Harry estava deitado, com a cabeça pousada no colo dela enquanto ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

- Harry, me diga... Porque nós demoramos tanto?

- Demoramos em que?

- Pra ficarmos juntos...

Harry olha pra cima, encarando-a. Suspira e diz:

- Acho que eu fui meio covarde...

- Covarde?

- É... Eu tinha medo de levar um não.

- Seu bobo! Eu nunca faria isso.

- Eu nunca tive coragem... E outra... Você sempre foi meio teimosa, né Luna?

- Euuuu????

- Sim senhora! Você não me deixava nem começar a falar. Arranjava sempre um jeito de discutir comigo antes de eu conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

- Me desculpe Harry. Eu até podia imaginar o que você queria me dizer, por causa da sua feição. Mas sempre acabava me convencendo que era coisa da minha cabeça. Eu tinha medo de me machucar. Você sempre esteve rodeado por garotas tão bonitas... Nunca poderia competir com elas.

- Você que pensa...

- E você sempre foi tão brincalhão. Não queria me iludir.

- Não faria isso com você, minha pequena...

Luna sorriu.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama de pequena.

- Eu sei. Vem cá...

Harry senta-se no sofá e puxa Luna para sentar em seu colo. Luna fica vermelha por causa da ousadia dele.

- Ai que vergonha, Harry...

Harry segura em seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar pra ele.

- Nunca tenha vergonha de mim. Eu amo você Luna...

- A-Ama?! – arregala os olhos.

- Amo. Pra te querer a tanto tempo, só pode ser amor. E algo me diz que você me ama também... – dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca, todo charmoso.

- É...

- É o quê?

- Você tem razão...

- Então fala!

- Falar o quê?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, dona espertinha... Fala que você me ama. Eu quero ouvir!

Luna olha pra ele e revira os olhos. Solta um suspiro nervoso. Não diz nada...

- Estou esperando...

Ela cruza os braços e faz um bico com os lábios.

- Adoro esse bico, sabia?

Luna desiste...

- Ai, tá bom!!! Eu te amo Harry Potter!!! Satisfeito?! Hunf!

Ele rapidamente a enlaça pela cintura.

- Agora estou!

Ele a deita no sofá, deitando-se por cima dela.

- Harry!!!

- Shiiiu!!! Você me prometeu que ia ficar quietinha...

Harry a beija tão intensamente que Luna sente o ar faltar rapidamente. Estava ficando louca. Sentia-se como que embriagada naqueles braços. Adorava aqueles olhos verdes, aquela boca rosada, aquele corpo todo. Deixou-se levar por aquele beijo.

Já devia ser muito tarde. Luna pensa que logo seu pai iria chamar a Nasa para rastreá-la em algum lugar do espaço cósmico. Mas resolveu aproveitar os beijos de Harry só mais um pouquinho. Afinal, esperara tanto tempo por isso.

Harry desce os beijos para o pescoço de Luna. Dava vários beijinhos e algumas mordidas, arrancando suspiros de Luna. Ela enroscava os dedos nos cabelos dele. Luna sentiu o corpo tremer quando sentiu a língua morna de Harry fazer um caminho desde seu pescoço até seu decote. Levantou um pouco a blusa dela, tocando na pele macia da barriga.

"Opa! O negócio tá ficando sério. Preciso sair daqui antes que eu perca a cabeça. Vamos! Seja forte Luna!"

- H-Harry...

- Hum? – ainda beijando seu pescoço.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Ah não. Fica aqui comigo... – descendo os beijos para o colo.

"Ui!"

"Força!"

- É sério Harry. É muito tarde. Você sabe como meus pais são...

Ele pára e olha pra ela.

- Ok. Mas eu quero ver você amanhã.

- Você verá. Amanhã tem aula, esqueceu?

- Não. Eu quero vê-la fora da escola. Só você e eu, de preferência. – dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Tá, tá... Agora eu preciso ir mesmo.

Harry larga a cintura de Luna e a deixa levantar do sofá. Quando se levanta do sofá, puxa a loira, agarrando-a com os braços.

- Mais um beijinho então...

- Insaciável...

- Você ainda não viu nada...

Depois do longo beijo, Luna consegue soltar-se.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

- Não, eu vim dirigindo...

- Ah, você faz isso?

- Claro que sim Harry! – colocando as mãos na cintura, emburrada.

- Mas como você faz?

- Como faço pra que?

- Pra alcançar os pedais, oras! Suas perninhas chegam até eles?

- Ora seu...

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... – dando vários beijinhos na boca dela.

- Hunf, dessa vez passa...

Ela sorri e sai do apartamento.

- Tchau Harry.

- Tchau toquinho.

"Ele voltou a me chamar de toquinho. Ufa..."

Quando Harry fecha a porta do apartamento, pára alguns segundos para processar o que acabou de acontecer.

- Eu consegui... – murmura.

- Eu consegui... – fala mais alto.

- AAAAAHH!!! EU CONSEGUIIIIIII!!!!! – gritando muito alto.

Ouve alguns barulhinhos no chão. Era o síndico que morava no apartamento embaixo do seu, dando umas vassouradas na parede.

Harry deita-se no chão e grita:

- Desculpa aí, seu Kazuki!!!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco e Ginny passaram a noite um nos braços do outro. Fizeram amor mais uma, duas, três vezes... Até sentirem-se completamente saciados e exaustos.

Ginny acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto. Sentiu o peso de um braço em sua cintura e olhou o homem dormindo ao seu lado, coberto com um lençol até a altura da cintura. Estava lindo, com algumas mechas loiras caídas livremente sobre o rosto. Respirava tranquilamente, com a boca entreaberta. Ginny levantou um pouco a cabeça e pôde ver perfeitamente alguns músculos nas costas de Draco, por ele estar deitado de lado, abraçando-a pela cintura. De fato, ele era um belo homem. Começou a dar leves beijinhos em seu rosto. Beijava a testa, o nariz, os olhos, as bochechas, o queixo, os lábios... Draco respirou profundamente e sorriu.

- Hummm... Gostaria de ser acordado assim todos os dias... – alongando os braços.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco...

- Bom dia, minha princesa.

- Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem... E você?

- Maravilhosamente bem...

- Que bom. – dá um beijinho nos lábios dela. – Ai, estou com uma fome danada.

- Nossa, eu também...

- É, isso é normal...

- Por quê?

- Ora, porque você esforçou-se bastante durante a noite...

- Ah, é mesmo. – Ginny disse, completamente corada ao lembrar da noite passada.

Draco acha graça na rapidez com que ela ficou vermelha.

- Vamos tomar um banho e depois eu preparo algo pra gente comer.

- Banho? Juntos?

Draco levanta-se da cama, completamente nu, puxa o lençol de Ginny e a pega no colo.

- Claro, sua boba. – dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz dela e carregando-a nos braços até o banheiro.

Após o banho, Ginny vai até a lavanderia, pegar suas roupas. Estava com as pernas bambas. Eles não se contiveram e se amaram mais uma vez durante o banho.

Pegou as roupas na secadora e viu que estavam um pouco amassadas, então ela começou a procurar por algum ferro de passar. Não poderia chegar em casa toda amarrotada. Já ia ter que explicar-se muito bem pelo fato de ter passado a noite fora e com o celular desligado ainda por cima. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao pensar que encararia Snape dali a algumas horas, e certamente com uma expressão bem zangada no rosto. Mas, como poderia ter saído dos braços de Draco e ir para casa? Não teve forças, não conseguiu. Aninhou-se no abraço dele a noite toda, mergulhou em seus lindos olhos azuis e desfrutou todas as sensações que o corpo dele proporcionou ao dela. Se pudesse, pararia o tempo e permaneceria nos braços dele para sempre. Sentiu que aquele era o lugar que deveria estar. Estava muito feliz, e nada iria tirar aquele sentimento dela agora. Amava Draco, agora tinha certeza disso. E ficaria com ele a qualquer custo.

Começou a abrir as portas de um armarinho que havia na lavanderia. Surpreendeu-se com a organização deste. Os produtos de limpeza estavam perfeitamente arranjados e com os rótulos virados para frente. O lugar que Draco morava era simples, mas tão bem arrumado e decorado que transmitia à Ginny uma sensação muito boa. A casa era toda aconchegante, proporcionando uma paz e um quentinho no coração que só sentia quando estava na casa de seus falecidos pais.

Sentiu um cheiro delicioso de panquecas sendo assadas e seu estômago roncou. Sorriu ao pensar que tinha um homem todo prendado. Não pôde deixar de sentir orgulho dele. Lembrou-se de sua mãe, que sempre a ensinou que ela deveria procurar um homem bom e honesto, independente de sua classe social. E que, homens que sabiam cozinhar deveriam estar no topo da lista de pretendentes. Comida sempre foi muito importante na família Weasley. Sentiu o coração apertar-se ao pensar na família.

Murmurou baixinho:

- Apesar de tudo, eu estou feliz mamãe... Muito feliz. Por favor, abençoe esse meu amor.

Após passar a roupa e vestir-se, sentiu falta da presilha que usava no cabelo. Lembrou que deveria estar no quarto de Draco. Foi até lá e começou a procurar. Começou a pegar as roupas dele que estavam no chão. Uma carteira de couro cai do bolso da calça jeans. Ela pega a carteira calmamente. Já ia guardá-la quando um pensamento travesso passa por sua mente. Ficou curiosa pra ver alguma foto de Draco em seus documentos. Adorava pegar os documentos dos outros pra ver suas fotos 3x4. Porque será que essas fotos sempre saíam horrendas? Procurou pela carteira e achou o documento de identidade de Draco.

Draco estava terminando de arrumar a mesa e sentiu a falta de Ginny. Ela estava em silêncio há vários minutos. Vai ao quarto procurá-la. Quando chega lá, encontra Ginny sentada em sua cama, com os olhos estáticos e cheios de lágrimas. Ela tinha uma expressão horrorizada no rosto. Estava em choque. Ele vê os documentos dele nas mãos dela e entende imediatamente o que aconteceu. Fica extremamente nervoso.

- Ginevra...

- O que você é de Lúcio Malfoy?

- Deixe-me explicar. Fique calma, por favor... – ele vai até ela e senta-se ao seu lado na cama.

- O que você é de Lúcio Malfoy? – ela fala mais alto.

Draco respira fundo e responde:

- Sou filho dele.

Ginny sente uma facada atravessando seu coração. Ela levanta-se da cama imediatamente.

- Desgraçado!

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com ele. Eu vou te explicar tudo. – indo até ela e tocando em seu rosto.

Ela tira as mãos dele de seu rosto brutalmente.

- Não toque em mim!!!

Ginny corre para a sala e tenta abrir a porta, mas vê que estava trancada.

- Abra essa porta! Eu vou embora daqui!

- Vamos conversar antes...

Ginny começou a gritar muito alto.

- Eu não quero conversar! Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra tua cara! Está feliz agora?!? Conseguiu dormir com a Weasleyzinha não é? Pode ir todo feliz contar isso para o papai! Fale assim pra ele: "Olha só pai, além de você matar aquela família de idiotas, eu ainda consegui transar com a única sobrevivente!!!!" – Ginny diz, com a voz cheia de veneno. Tremia tanto que mal conseguia falar.

- Não fale isso Ginevra. Eu amo você.

- Ama o caramba! Você é um belo filho da puta, seu desgraçado!

Ginny sentia seu coração ferido, podia quase sentir o sangue escorrer. Seu peito doía tanto que parecia querer explodir. Sentia-se suja, usada.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo Ginevra...

- Porque raios você não me disse isso antes?

- Quando eu descobri quem você era, já estava apaixonado. Tive medo que você não me aceitasse.

- E deveria? O filho do assassino da minha família? – Ginny vociferava. Estava tão louca da vida que, se pudesse, estouraria a cara dele.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com ele!

- Não seja mentiroso!

- Não estou mentindo! Porque você acha que eu moro em um lugar afastado desses? Meu pai me expulsou de casa Ginevra!

Draco começou a ficar nervoso também. Continuou a falar.

- Meu pai queria que eu fizesse parte da máfia e do tráfico de armas. Mas eu não quis seguir o mesmo caminho que ele e meu irmão. Nunca aceitaria uma coisa daquelas! Mas ele não quis nem saber. Começou a me ameaçar. Dizia que se eu não fizesse o que ele queria, eu seria deserdado e posto pra fora de casa. Mandava os comparsas dele me darem surras violentas, que me impossibilitavam de andar durante vários dias. Mesmo assim eu resisti. Só ficava em casa por causa de minha mãe, que também era constantemente ameaçada. Depois de muito sofrer, meu pai colocou-me pra fora de casa, sem ter para onde ir e sem nenhum centavo no bolso.

- Que tocante... – Ginny debochou.

- Você consegue ter noção do quanto eu sofri Ginevra?

- Não quero saber...

- Mas eu vou falar assim mesmo. Passei vários dias ao relento, me encostando em qualquer beco. Só depois de um bom tempo que minha mãe conseguiu enganar meu pai e me ajudar a arrumar esse lugar pra ficar. Você pensa que eu estou feliz assim? Tive que passar a viver escondido, com medo de ser morto a qualquer momento. Tive uma infância rica, estudei nas melhores escolas do país. A família da minha mãe sempre teve muito dinheiro, mas agora está tudo confiscado pelo governo. Dizem que é dinheiro de tráfico de armas. Ingressei na faculdade, mas tive que abandonar tudo. Não me aceitaram mais, depois que os crimes de meu pai foram descobertos. Tinham medo que a faculdade fosse atacada. Olhavam-me como se eu fosse sujo, contaminado. Não posso falar meu nome pra ninguém. Não consigo arrumar um emprego decente. Eu sobrevivo dando aulas particulares! Minha mãe me ajudou o máximo que ela pôde, mas não sei nem mais onde ela está. Vive escondida por medo de ser morta por algum capanga do meu pai! – Draco falava alto, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com os seus problemas!

- Eu estou te contando toda a história pra você saber pelo que passei.

- E pelo que eu passei? Tendo a minha família toda assassinada? Não conta? Hein? – gritou.

- Você mesma disse ontem que nada foi provado sobre o assassinato.

- Não interessa.

- Interessa sim. Ele pode não ter cometido o crime.

- Eu não quero nem saber disso agora. Só quero ir pra casa. Quero esquecer que te conheci. Quero esquecer que fui usada de uma maneira tão nojenta.

- Eu não te usei. Nós fizemos amor. É bem diferente. Você vem aqui, faz amor comigo e agora quer jogar tudo pra cima por causa de um sobrenome? Porra!!! – Draco estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia se controlar.

Os dois estavam em pé no meio da sala, enfrentando-se.

- Quer dizer que agora eu sou oferecida? Seu maldito!

- Não quis dizer nada disso. O que nós fizemos esta noite foi a coisa mais importante que eu fiz na minha vida. Eu fiz amor. Não sabia o que era isso até você aparecer na minha vida.

Draco aproximou-se de Ginny e a abraçou forte. Ela lutou um pouco, mas acabou permitindo ser abraçada por Draco. Amava aquele homem, tinha certeza disso, mas não conseguia perdoar o que ele fez. Seu coração estava muito machucado.

- Você não tinha o direito de me esconder a verdade Draco. Não tinha esse direito. – falou baixinho, cheia de mágoa.

- Eu sei que eu errei. Por favor, me perdoe.

- Não posso. Quem ama não engana dessa maneira. Não conseguirei mais confiar em você. – Ginny chorava.

- Mas eu te amo. Amo muito. E sei que você me ama também.

Ginny não respondeu nada. Desvencilhou-se do abraço dele e foi até a porta.

- Por favor, abra a porta Draco.

- Você tem certeza? Não quer que eu te leve pra casa?

- Não, já amanheceu. Eu pego um táxi.

Draco desiste. Pega as chaves no bolso e destranca a porta.

Quando Ginny estava saindo, ele diz:

- Meu pai está pagando pelos erros que cometeu. Não me faça pagar por eles também.

Ginny parou, de costas pra ele, respirou fundo e disse:

- Adeus Draco...

Fechou a porta e saiu.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Continua?


	7. Segredos Revelados

Olá! Mais um capítulo quentinho!

Digam-me o que acharam, por favor!

Beijos especiais para Tata C. Evans, LolitaMalfoy e Thaty que comentaram no último capítulo. Ei, Helena Malfoy, você tá sumida hein, mulherzinha? Hehe!

E beijos para todos os queridos leitores anônimos e tímidos! XD

* * *

Cap. 7 - Segredos Revelados

No capítulo anterior:

Quando Ginny estava saindo, ele diz:

- Meu pai está pagando pelos erros que cometeu. Não me faça pagar por eles também.

Ginny parou, de costas pra ele, respirou fundo e disse:

- Adeus Draco...

Fechou a porta e saiu.

>>

Ginny desce rapidamente as escadas do prédio.

Correu pra rua à procura de um táxi. Por sorte, viu um vindo na sua direção.

Ela praticamente pulou na frente do carro. O motorista freou bruscamente, tomando um grande susto.

- Ei garota! Tá maluca? Eu quase te atropelei!!!

Ginny corre até a janela do carro.

- Por favor, moço! Preciso ir pra casa urgentemente!

- Mas moça, eu ainda não comecei a trabalhar. É muito cedo. Eu ia abastecer o carro...

- Por favor, eu pago a mais pelos transtornos. Só preciso que me leve pra casa agora!

O motorista pensou por alguns instantes. Resolveu ajudá-la.

- Tudo bem moça. Vamos...

Ginny abre a porta e entra. Fala seu endereço para o taxista e vai pra casa.

Pela janela de seu apartamento, Draco assiste a cena com o coração partido em pedaços. Sentia uma dor imensa, que só aumentou quando viu o táxi desaparecer na esquina.

Draco ajoelhou-se no chão e apertou os olhos. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela em si.

Havia perdido Ginevra...

Lembrou-se da noite maravilhosa que passaram juntos. Quase ainda podia ouvir os gemidos, os sussurros, as promessas e juras de amor. Teve sua princesa nos braços uma noite inteira. Ensinou e aprendeu a como se amar de verdade. Cada toque, cada carícia e cada beijo trocados estavam fixos e bem vivos na memória. O prazer que desfrutou com Ginevra foi o melhor de sua vida. Nunca poderia imaginar que aquilo doeria tanto algumas horas depois.

- Como pude ser tão covarde? – falava com as paredes.

- Porque não reuni forças e falei com ela antes disso tudo acontecer? Ter demorado em contar a verdade só piorou a situação. Agora eu a amo...

Draco respira fundo e sente o peito latejar.

- Meu Deus, eu a machuquei demais. Descobrir que um homem é mentiroso depois de entregar-se a ele? O que foi que eu fiz?

Draco levanta-se do chão e olha pela última vez para a rua.

- Não adianta querer me afastar de meu pai. Eu vou ter que pagar pelos erros que ele cometeu da mesma forma...

>>

Depois de alguns minutos, Ginny chega a sua casa. Paga o taxista e sai do carro.

Estava arrasada, mal conseguia dirigir os próprios passos.

Passa pelo portão de entrada e caminha em direção a porta da frente. Abre-a e rapidamente uma das empregadas corre em sua direção.

- Senhorita Weasley! Estávamos todos tão preocupados! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Está tudo bem, Rose. Só quero ir para o meu quarto e ficar sozinha.

- Não vai nem falar como o Sr. Snape?

- Não, agora não. Se ele perguntar por mim, diga-lhe que estou bem. Vou para o meu quarto. Por favor, não quero ser incomodada.

- Tudo bem senhorita. Farei o que pediu.

Ginny sobe as escadas praticamente arrastando-se. Entra em seu quarto e fecha a porta. Vai diretamente para o banheiro. Tira a roupa e a joga no lixo. Estava com nojo. Sentia-se suja. Ainda estava com os cabelos úmidos, pois tinha tomado um banho há poucos minutos. Mas, mesmo assim, enche a banheira e entra nela. Esfrega-se com tanta violência que sua pele fica rapidamente muito vermelha. Empregava tanta força na lavagem que quase se feriu. Queria tirar todo e qualquer vestígio do cheiro de Draco de seu corpo. Jogou uma quantidade absurda de xampu nos cabelos e esfregou-os. Chorava muito.

Porque ele havia escondido tudo aquilo dela?

Mesmo ele não tendo culpa de nada, ela culpava-o por esconder-lhe uma coisa tão importante.

Ginny saiu do banheiro e vestiu um roupão. Deitou-se na cama e, apesar do seu corpo estar fervilhando de ódio, conseguiu adormecer. Queria poder acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo não passara de um pesadelo.

Passou o dia todo dormindo. Sua mente desligou-se automaticamente. Como ninguém a incomodou, não teve seu sono interrompido.

À noitinha, Luna liga para ela. Rose atende e diz que Ginny não queria falar com ninguém. Diz que ela havia passado o dia todo no quarto e que deu ordens para não ser incomodada. Luna achou estranho, afinal, Ginny não tinha mais crises de depressão há muito tempo. Mas, resolveu dar um tempo para a amiga e não insistiu. Disse que retornaria no dia seguinte.

Ginny não saiu do quarto. Ficou trancada o tempo todo. Mal tocou na comida. Só tomou uma vitamina de frutas que Rose insistiu para que ela tomasse. Não quis nem receber Snape. O padrinho não insistiu. Os dois andavam meio distantes ultimamente. Mal conversavam.

No dia seguinte, Luna retornou a ligação, conforme havia prometido. Mais uma vez, Ginny não atendeu. Estava com vergonha por tudo que havia acontecido. Não queria ter que encarar a amiga e dizer que fracassou mais uma vez em sua tentativa de ter uma vida normal. Voltara à estaca zero. E pelo jeito, desta não sairia nunca mais.

- Desculpe-me Senhorita Lovegood, mas a Senhorita Weasley não quer atender ninguém.

Luna explode!

- O QUÊÊÊ?!?! Mas o que essa menina está pensando da vida? Eu vou aí! Ah se vou! Estou indo! Fui!

- Mas Senhorita... Alô... hum... desligou...

Em pouquíssimos minutos Luna chega à casa de Ginny.

Rose bate na porta do quarto.

- Senhorita Weasley...

Uma voz bem baixinha e abafada responde. Possivelmente essa voz vinha de baixo de um edredom.

- Pode falar Rose...

- É que... a senhorita Lovegood está aqui... E ela está ameaçando escalar a parede até a janela da senhorita, se...

Ouve-se uma voz esganiçada do lado de fora da casa.

- Solte-me!!! Eu vou escalar!!! Essa menina vai ter que falar comigo!!! Larga meu pé!!!

Ginny levanta-se da cama e vai até a janela. Vê uma das cenas mais hilárias da sua vida. Luna estava pendurada nas grades das janelas do primeiro andar. Duas empregadas estavam tentando segurar o pé dela, impedindo sua subida.

- Senhorita Lovegood! Assim a senhorita cairá! Por favor, desça daí!

- Larga meu pé! Eu tô avisaaando!!!

- Ai meu Deus, alguém chame os bombeiros!!!

Ginny não agüenta a cena e começa a rir. Luna olha pra cima e vê Ginny debruçada na janela, rindo. Fica muito brava.

- Ah, você está aí não é Rapunzel? Tá pensando o quê? Vai ficar enclausurada na torre até quando? Eu vou subir até aí!!! E vou te bater!!!

Ginny responde:

- Não precisa escalar as paredes, Spider Woman. Suba pelas escadas. Vou abrir a porta do quarto pra você.

- Ok, eu vou descer daqui então. – olha pra baixo – Por favor, soltem meu pé, eu vou descer das grades.

As empregadas soltam Luna e a esperam descer. Mas Luna desequilibra-se e cai por cima das duas moças.

- AAAIIIIII!!!!

Luna levanta-se do chão, ajeitando as roupas. Uma das empregadas murmura:

- Ai, essa menina é baixinha, mas é pesada hein? – acariciando a barriga.

Luna ouve e vira um pimentão de raiva.

- O QUÊÊÊ?!?! QUEM VOCÊS ESTÃO CHAMANDO DE MINI PROJETO DE SER HUMANO?!?! HEIN?!?!

Alguém chama Luna. Era Rose. E estava na porta da frente da casa.

- Senhorita Lovegood, vamos subir até o quarto da Senhorita Weasley?

Luna dá um olhar mortal para as empregadas:

- Depois eu pego vocês...

E vai até Rose.

As duas empregadas se encaram e falam ao mesmo tempo:

- Mas a gente não falou nada daquilo que ela disse... '¬¬

Luna sobe as escadas com Rose e entra no quarto de Ginny. Ela estava sentada na cama, com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto inchado.

- Ginny! O que está acontecendo, minha amiga?

- Ai Luna... – e começa a chorar.

Luna vai até Ginny e a abraça.

- Ô querida... Calma, calma. Não fique assim. O que houve?

- O Draco...

- O que ele fez?

- Ele mentiu pra mim...

- Mentiu? Ai meu Deus!!! Ele tinha outra? Que safado... – Luna faz cara de brava e cerrou os punhos.

- Não, não é isso. Eu descobri que o Draco é da família Malfoy.

Luna coloca a mão na boca.

- Eu não acredito! – Luna faz cara de pensativa – Então ele é aquele filho do Lúcio...

- Você sabia de alguma coisa? – Ginny assusta-se.

- O Harry uma vez me falou que Lúcio Malfoy tinha mais um filho, além daquele que está preso. Era um que não fazia parte da máfia.

- E porque você nunca me disse nada Luna?

- Mas Ginny, como que eu ia saber que o homem dragão era um Malfoy? Eu nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas...

- É, você tem razão.

- Como você descobriu?

- Vi no documento de identidade dele...

Luna estala a língua e revira os olhos.

- Ai, você e essa sua mania bizarra de olhar as fotos 3x4 dos outros...

- Ele não podia ter mentido pra mim Luna...

- Ele não mentiu. Só omitiu a verdade.

- Não vem com filosofia...

- Mas é sério amiga... Ele não tem culpa de nada... O Harry sabe bastante sobre essa história... Eu vou ligar pra ele.

Luna remexe na bolsa.

- Cadê você, cadê você... Ah, aí está você...

Digita os números.

- Atende, atende... Opa! Oi Harry, por favor, venha até a casa da Ginny agora. E bem rápido. Depois eu te explico! Eu também! Beijos!

Luna desliga o celular, olha pra Ginny e fala:

- Ele já vem vindo...

Ginny olha desconfiada pra Luna.

- O que foi esse "eu também" que você respondeu pro Harry?

- Ah, eu disse que também o amo.

- O QUÊ? Pára tudo que eu quero descer! Que negócio é esse, Luna?

- Nós estamos juntos. – Luna fala simplesmente.

- Por que você não me contou?

- Oras, porque você estava sumida. Faz tempo que não consigo falar com você. Você só quis saber do Dragon Man esses dias. Vai falar que é mentira?

- Ai, está bem... Você está certa... Mas, que bom que vocês se acertaram Luna! Puxa, fico tão feliz por vocês! Conte-me como foi!

- Vou contar...

Luna conta toda a história... Foi o tempo necessário para Harry chegar na casa de Ginny. Ele vai até o quarto dela, cumprimenta Ginny e dá um beijinho em Luna, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- O que vocês querem de tão urgente comigo?

Luna fala calmamente.

- A Ginny estava pegando o Malfoy...

Harry engasga-se.

- O QUE?!?!

Ginny faz sinal pra Luna ficar quieta.

- Harry... Eu descobri que o Draco, aquele moço que eu estava namorando, é filho do Lúcio Malfoy...

Harry coloca a mão no queixo e fala:

- Nossa... Que mundo pequeno...

- Pois é, e a Luna falou que você sabe sobre a vida dele. Eu quero saber o que é...

- Ah tá. Bem, o que eu sei é que o Draco é inocente...

- Inocente?

- É... Enquanto Lúcio estava foragido, a polícia encontrou Draco e ele foi processado pelo estado. A justiça tinha certeza que Draco estava envolvido de alguma forma com o pai. Mas a vida dele foi minuciosamente investigada e foi descoberto que nem ele e nem a mãe dele tinham culpa nessa história. Apenas Lúcio e o filho mais velho dele, Willian, faziam parte do tráfico de armas. Foi o meu próprio pai que absolveu o Draco. E você pode confiar no julgamento dele, porque meu pai é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço. E ele mais do que ninguém quer muito solucionar o caso sobre a sua família. Com certeza ele não está enganado, Pérola...

Ginny fica olhando para Harry, pensativa...

Harry pergunta:

- O que você vai fazer? Vai terminar com ele?

- Já terminei... Ele sabia que eu era uma Weasley, e mesmo assim não me disse que era filho do Lúcio Malfoy.

- Bom, eu respeito a sua opinião. Ele não poderia mesmo ter omitido esse detalhe. Vai ver ele já estava apaixonado e ficou com medo de perder você...

- Foi o que ele me disse...

- Deve ser verdade então... E outra, pelo o que a Luna me contou, você estava muito feliz com o Draco, não estava?

Ginny suspira e olha pra baixo.

- Sim, eu estava. Mas não agüentei saber que ele é filho do assassino da minha família...

- E se por acaso o Lúcio não for culpado?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Harry?

- Não estou querendo dizer nada. Apenas que nada foi provado contra Lúcio. Você vai jogar tudo pra cima mesmo assim?

- Agora já está feito Harry... Terminei com ele...

- Ainda não é tarde demais. Você mesma vivia dizendo pra Luna que orgulho não a levaria a lugar algum.

- Eu sei...

- Então pense bem. Ele não entrou na sua vida à toa. Algum motivo tem. Mas agora eu preciso ir... – olha pra Luna – Você vem comigo pequena?

- Vou sim.

Ginny dá uma risadinha. Estava achando o casalzinho recém formado super fofo.

Os dois se despedem de Ginny e vão embora.

Ginny deita-se na cama e fica olhando para o teto. Ela estava muito confusa. Com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo com muita saudade de Draco. Queria afastar-se dele, mas já era tarde demais. Amava-o e queria muito estar com ele. Aquela conversa com Harry e Luna ajudou-a a refletir melhor sobre a situação. Talvez tenha sido muito dura com Draco. O difícil agora seria engolir o orgulho. Não tinha a menor idéia se conseguiria fazer isso. E também tinha medo da reação de Draco. Ele poderia simplesmente não aceitá-la mais...

Resolveu parar de remoer aquilo e dormir...

>>

Harry estaciona em frente à casa de Luna.

- Harry, nós precisamos ajudar a Ginny...

- E vamos fazer o que?

- Não sei ainda, mas com certeza vou pensar em alguma coisa. Não podemos deixar aqueles dois separados. Não conheço esse cara, mas, pra Ginny ter gostado tanto dele, é porque ele é uma boa pessoa. E como você disse que ele não tem culpa de nada, fico mais tranqüila pra colocar meu plano cupido em ação.

- Plano cupido? – Harry acha graça.

- Sim, Plano Cupido. Não sei como que será esse plano, mas pelo menos nome já tem.

Harry começa a rir e aproxima-se de Luna.

- É por isso que eu te amo, sabia? Você sempre tem um plano...

- Hehe, eu sou demais... – dando uma risadinha triunfante.

- Ah, disso eu tenho certeza.

Harry coloca a mão na cintura de Luna e a beija. Começa beijando-a calmamente, mas logo ela sente-se pressionada contra o banco do carro. Harry segurava o pescoço dela enquanto a beijava. Luna não o impediu e ele continuou beijando-a intensamente. A língua de Harry estava ficando cada vez mais atrevida, tirando rapidamente o fôlego de Luna. Ele começou a descer a mão do pescoço de Luna, acariciando toda a extensão do colo dela. Luna respira fundo e pressente o que Harry queria fazer. Ele queria descer um pouco mais as mãos. Estava louco pra tocar nos seios de Luna. Era admirador deles desde que começaram a aparecer, na adolescência dela. Luna começou a sentir o corpo esquentar. Como não fez nada para impedir Harry, depois de algumas carícias, ele desce a mão estrategicamente, tocando os seios dela. Luna sente a respiração parar e a princípio permite a carícia, mas depois de alguns instantes afasta-se meio sem jeito, desgrudando os lábios. Estava muito vermelha. Harry fala:

- Desculpe. Acho que me excedi um pouco.

- Tudo bem Harry. Não tem problema nenhum. Eu vou entrar ok?

- Ok. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Os dois dão um último beijo e Luna sai do carro, entrando em sua casa. Luna andava meio cambaleante. Harry espera Luna entrar, dá a partida e vai embora.

Respira fundo e fala sozinho:

- Essa pequena está me deixando louco...

>>

No quarto de Ginny, esta dormia muito mal. Estava tendo um pesadelo. Seu rosto estava ensopado de suor. Murmurava coisas sem sentido. Era o maldito pesadelo que a atormentava desde a época do assassinato. Desta vez, ela estava correndo em um campo aberto. Era uma planície florida e muito bonita. O sol brilhava. À sua frente havia uma montanha muito alta. Do alto desta montanha, seus familiares a observavam. Ela corria tentando alcançá-los. Eles acenavam para ela sorrindo, chamando-a para ir até eles. Ela ria muito e corria na direção deles. Estava extremamente feliz, pois iria encontrar com sua amada família. De repente, tudo escurecia à sua volta. Seus parentes desapareciam e ela se via sozinha na escuridão. Sente-se nervosa e logo começa a ouvir passos. Alguém estava correndo na direção dela, com um punhal nas mãos. O rosto dessa pessoa estava coberto com um pano preto. Ginny corria, corria, mas não conseguia afastar-se dele. Suas pernas simplesmente não obedeciam. Ela fazia muita força, mas quase não saía do lugar. O assassino a alcança e a segura pelo braço. Ela é apunhalada nas costas e cai no chão. Sente o sangue escorrer e o corpo enfraquecer-se. Sua visão começa a escurecer. O assassino ajoelha-se ao seu lado, rindo sarcasticamente. Ela dessa vez puxa o pano preto, revelando seu rosto. Ela vê o assassino.

Ginny desperta imediatamente, sentando-se na cama. Leva as mãos ao rosto, enxugando o suor. Murmura:

- Meu Deus, foi só um pesadelo. Mas, porque foi o rosto dele que eu vi?

Levanta-se e vai lavar o rosto. Não conseguiu dormir mais. Passou o restante da noite acordada, olhando pela janela. Estava muito assustada.

No dia seguinte, Rose bateu na porta do quarto de Ginny perguntando se podia entrar. Ginny respondeu que sim. Rose entra e encontra Ginny sentada em uma cadeira, em frente à janela.

- Bom dia, senhorita Weasley!

- Bom dia Rose.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim.

- Gostaria de tomar café aqui no quarto? Eu poderia providenciar algo para a senhorita...

- Não, tudo bem Rose. Não estou com fome.

Ginny levanta-se da cadeira e pergunta:

- Rose, você sabe onde meu padrinho está?

- Ele está na biblioteca, senhorita.

- Ok, obrigada Rose.

- Por nada, senhorita. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, não. Pode ir.

- Com licença.

Rose sai do quarto.

Ginny toma um banho rápido e troca-se. Sai de seu quarto e vai até a biblioteca.

Quando chega próximo à porta, ouve seu padrinho praticamente gritando ao telefone.

Ela ouvia:

- Não me interessa o que você pensa! Você foi muito bem pago na época! Não permitirei que comece a me subornar! Já faz muito tempo! Ninguém acreditará em você!

Pago? Como assim? O que está acontecendo? Ginny instintivamente gruda a orelha na porta da biblioteca, querendo saber mais. Snape continua a esbravejar.

- Ora não me venha com ameaças, seu ladrãozinho de merda! Você nunca conseguirá provar nada!

Ginny começa a ficar nervosa. Em que tipo de enrascada seu padrinho estava envolvido? Ela sabia que ele estava arredio há algum tempo, mas nunca imaginou que ele estava com algum problema. Ficou preocupada. Levou a mão até a maçaneta da porta para abri-la e entrar na biblioteca. Iria oferecer ajuda ao padrinho. Abriu a porta lentamente, sem ser vista por Snape. Começou a caminhar na direção dele.

Mas, o que ouviu a seguir fez seu corpo congelar.

- Eu sei que eu mandei você matar aquela família de coelhos! Mas você foi muito bem pago! Não volte a me ameaçar, seu maldito, ou eu mesmo acabarei com você! Desapareça!

Snape bate o telefone no gancho. Estava com os olhos enfurecidos. Lembra-se subitamente que pode ter sido ouvido por alguém e resolve ir olhar. Quando se vira para a porta, dá de cara com Ginny. Ela estava com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto. Tremia tanto que mal conseguia controlar o corpo.

- Ginevra! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu ouvi o senhor gritar. Vim ver se precisava de ajuda. Mas já vi que o senhor se virou muito bem.

- Você ouviu tudo?

- Principalmente a parte da família de coelhos.

Snape muda a expressão. A princípio, estava com uma feição assustada, por ter visto que Ginny ouviu tudo.

Mas, logo sua expressão muda e dá lugar a um sorriso sinistro. Ele senta-se calmamente na cadeira da escrivaninha e olha para ela.

- Que bom que já ouviu... Assim não me dá o trabalho de contar.

- Então o senhor confessa que matou minha família?

- Não. Eu não matei. Nunca me sujaria com um sangue tão imundo como o da sua família. Mas mandei um assassino profissional fazer o serviço. E você há de concordar que foi muito profissional mesmo, pois ninguém descobriu nada até hoje.

Snape estava com uma calma assustadora. Parecia que tinha esperado por aquilo a vida toda. Tinha prazer em dizer que mandou matar a família Weasley.

Ginny continuava em pé, paralisada. Não sabia se saía correndo ou continuava ali. Preferiu ficar. Por mais que aquilo estivesse corroendo seus ossos e dilacerando sua alma, ela precisava ter as respostas que queria.

A essa altura, Rose e mais uma empregada já estavam do lado de fora da biblioteca. Ouviam tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas nenhuma delas atreveu-se a entrar na sala.

Ginny não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo não iria agüentar mais aquele golpe. Iria morrer só de tristeza. Sentiu seu corpo amolecer e as pernas começarem a ceder. Ouve Snape rindo.

- O que está acontecendo, Ginevra? Não agüentou o baque? Ora, anime-se! Dias piores virão!

Ginny não consegue mais sustentar o próprio corpo e ajoelha-se no chão. Não conseguia chorar. Estava em choque.

- Porque o senhor fez isso? – conseguiu falar, com muito rancor sendo transmitido por meio de suas palavras.

- Ah, você quer saber mesmo? – cinicamente.

- Quero! – firme.

- Tudo bem, eu conto então. Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Snape levanta-se da cadeira e começa a andar pela biblioteca...

- Bom, vamos começar. Preciso te contar uma coisinha que talvez manche a imagem que você tem de sua santa mãezinha.

- Fale logo, seu maldito.

- Ora, ora, não fale assim comigo, mocinha... Não seja mal criada ou eu paro por aqui mesmo. Vejamos, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim... Falávamos de sua santa mãezinha. Ela nunca contou pra você que foi casada comigo antes de conhecer o seu pai?

Ginny assusta-se.

- Você está mentindo!

- Ah, não estou não. Se você quiser, eu até mostro a certidão de casamento. Nós vivíamos muito felizes. Formávamos um casal perfeito, minha querida afilhada. Conhecemos-nos na adolescência e logo começamos a namorar.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos morando juntos. Nosso maior sonho era ter um filho, sabia? Tentamos muito, muito mesmo, se é que você me entende. – dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

Continuou falando:

- Aí, como vimos que não conseguíamos de jeito nenhum, resolvemos procurar ajuda médica. Ela achou que era estéril e por isso resolveu fazer um tratamento. Mas, mesmo assim, ela nunca conseguiu me dar um filho.

Snape tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto, quase doentio. Ele continuou:

- Uma vez, ela conseguiu engravidar. Ficamos muito felizes. Montamos o quartinho do bebê e tudo mais. Mas... a gravidez não passou do terceiro mês. Molly caiu em uma depressão profunda, sentindo-se culpada por não conseguir realizar nosso sonho.

O rosto dele endureceu-se. Prosseguiu:

- Com o tempo, começamos a brigar. Não conseguimos mais viver juntos.

Ele olha para Ginny, com uma expressão perigosa.

- E sabe o que aquela vagabunda fez? Abandonou-me! Só porque em algumas de nossas brigas eu a bati! Ora, claro que bati! Ela não prestou nem pra me dar um filho! Claro que ela merecia!

Ginny sentiu que iria desmaiar a qualquer instante.

- Seu maldito...

Snape dirigi-se violentamente na direção de Ginny e a pega pelo braço, levantando-a do chão. Segurava com tanta força que Ginny sentia sua carne sendo torcida.

- Eu já disse pra você não falar assim comigo! – jogando-a no chão novamente.

Snape começa a gritar:

- E sabe o que ela fez alguns meses depois de abandonar-me? Começou a namorar aquele idiota do seu pai! Não queria nem mais conversar comigo. Pediu para que eu me afastasse! Tentei fazê-la voltar pra mim com todas as minhas forças. Prometi que iria mudar e que iria procurar ajuda psicológica. Eu fiz de tudo. Mas ela não quis me escutar. Disse que não acreditava mais em mim. Veio com uma conversinha que iria casar com Arthur porque estava grávida! – ele gritou – GRÁVIDA!!! Você acredita? Em poucos meses ela já engravidou daquele coelho vermelho!

Ginny não estava entendendo nada. Se a relação de sua mãe com Snape fora tão tumultuosa, porque ele era tão íntimo deles? Como podia fazer parte da família daquela forma? Não precisou perguntar. Snape rapidamente veio com a resposta, olhando sadicamente para Ginny.

- Mas, eu tinha um plano. É... Eu tinha... Comecei a fingir que estava arrependido, dar uma de coitadinho. Até arranjei uma namorada, para fingir que não tinha mais nenhum interesse amoroso por Molly. Arquitetei minha vingança muito bem. Fui muito paciente. Conhecia muito bem o coração de Molly. Sabia que ela era uma boba. Acreditou facilmente na minha mudança. Hunf! – fez uma cara de desdém – Idiota! Mas não era pra menos! Eu fui tão ótimo ator! Qualquer um cairia no meu teatro. Ainda mais aqueles dois idiotas que você chamava de pais... Você se lembra de uma história que seu pai contava sempre, sobre eu ter salvado a vida dele? Rá! Aquele trouxa caiu direitinho! Acreditou a vida toda que o carro dele estava com problema, por isso que perdeu o controle em um dia de chuva e bateu em uma árvore... Mas, mal sabia ele que EU havia adulterado o freio do carro dele.

Ginny arregala os olhos e coloca a mão na boca, horrorizada. Lembrou-se da história que seu pai sempre contava, com muito orgulho, do dia que foi "salvo por seu irmão Snape". Ouvir Snape dizer que foi o responsável pelo acidente feriu tal como estocadas.

Sente lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto. Lembrou-se assustada de seu pesadelo. O pesadelo que era perseguida por alguém. Somente na noite passada conseguiu ver o rosto da pessoa que a perseguia. E era ele! O rosto dele! Snape apunhalava-a pelas costas. A pessoa em quem ela mais confiou à traíra, "apunhalando-a" pelas costas. Abre a boca para xingá-lo, mas é interrompida por ele.

- Calma que eu ainda não terminei. Claro que o plano inicial era matar Arthur. Eu até o segui de perto para ter o prazer de vê-lo agonizar. Mas aquele maldito não morreu! Tive que colocar em prática um segundo plano, o salvando do acidente. Ele nunca desconfiou de nada e sempre agradecia a Deus por eu estar "coincidentemente" passando pelo local na hora da batida. Pronto! Tornei-me o herói da família! Fácil não? – estala os dedos – Tive que adiar um pouco o plano inicial, mas, a espera foi deliciosamente recompensadora.

Snape pega um cigarro, acende e dá uma tragada. Olha para Ginny e solta uma risadinha. Continua:

- E aí... Quando nasceu o primeiro coelhinho, Molly veio toda feliz me dizer que queria que eu fosse o padrinho daquele monstrinho, você acredita? Eu prontamente aceitei, fingindo a maior felicidade do mundo. Só que a produção de coelhinhos não parou nunca mais! Um a um vocês foram nascendo e enchendo a casa Weasley de alegria. – falando com a voz cheia de deboche.

Ginny fala:

- Se minha mãe não engravidou de você, é porque o problema era seu, e não dela. Seu estéril machista!

Snape ergue a cabeça e solta uma gargalhada tão sinistra que fez as empregadas que estavam no corredor arrepiarem-se.

Diz:

- Minha querida... Eu acredito na hipótese que meu sangue era muito superior ao de Molly. Por isso, não misturavam de jeito nenhum... E ela engravidou uma vez. Por isso, estéril eu não sou...

- Que idéia absurda...

Snape corre na direção de Ginny e estapeia violentamente seu rosto, fazendo-a cair no chão. No corredor, Rose diz a empregada ao seu lado:

- Violet! Corra chamar o Senhor Potter! Diga-lhe que é urgente!

- Mas nós não vamos ajudar a senhorita Weasley?

- Não podemos fazer nada contra o Senhor Snape. Precisamos de ajuda! Por favor, corra!

- Sim!

E Violet sai correndo pelo corredor à procura do telefone mais próximo.

Snape agacha-se e pega Ginny pelos cabelos, fazendo-a sentar novamente. Ela estava com o nariz sangrando e a cabeça latejando de dor.

Ele a pega pelo pescoço, sufocando-a e dizendo perigosamente:

- Não ouse me desafiar, sua Weasley nojenta!

- Por que não mandou me matar também? – Ginny consegue dizer.

- Por quê? Ora, não parece óbvio? Se vocês todos morressem, toda a fortuna Weasley iria para instituições de caridade. Descobri isso um pouco antes de contratar o assassino. Estava em uma cláusula do testamento de seu pai. Não podia perder todo aquele dinheiro. Então, eu precisava deixar sobrar algum coelho. Poupei você, por ser a integrante mais patética e fraca da família. Agradeça a mim por estar viva. No dia do seu aniversário, montei aquela grande festa para você. E fiz de tudo para você vir até aqui antes de sua família, lembra-se? Eu disse que queria que você opinasse sobre a decoração. E lembra-se também que eu me ausentei por alguns instantes? Era pra ir até sua casa e abrir a porta para o assassino. Como eu tinha livre acesso à sua casa, não tive problema algum. Primeiramente, o assassino matou seus pais pelas costas, que estavam no primeiro andar. Ele usou um silenciador, por isso o restante da casa não ouviu nada. Eu subi até onde seus irmãos estavam e até ajudei-os a escolher a melhor roupa para sua festa. Eles nem desconfiavam que seus pais já estivessem caídos e mortos no primeiro andar. Deixei todos eles arrumaram-se elegantemente. Morreram em grande estilo! Só depois o assassino de aluguel veio e matou um a um. Felizmente sua antiga casa é muito grande. Não se podiam ouvir os tiros disparados em cada aposento. Os últimos a morrerem foram Rony e Hermione. Aquela garota xereta precisou ser morta, pois ela viu o assassino. Teve que morrer como queima de arquivo.

Os acontecimentos do dia da festa começaram a passar pela mente de Ginny como um filme:

**# FLASHBACK #**

"_Mamãe, por favor, não demore! Eu estou indo na frente porque o padrinho insistiu que eu dê minha opinião sobre a decoração."_

"_- Tá! Deixe-me ir! – As duas se abraçam. Estranhamente, Ginny sente uma enorme vontade de dar um longo e forte abraço em sua mãe."_

"_- Ok. Vou só acertar os últimos detalhes com o pessoal do bouffet. Logo venho aproveitar a festa também_."

"_Snape corre até ela, com os cabelos desalinhados e a gravata afrouxada. Estava muito suado e chorando descontroladamente!"_

**# FIM DO FLASHBACK #**

Snape interrompeu os pensamentos de Ginny:

- Foi tudo muito bem planejado. Arquitetei cada passo calmamente durante anos. Nenhuma marca foi deixada. Consegui tirar facilmente você de sua casa e a trouxe para cá, enquanto sua família era assassinada. Como você sempre foi muito ingênua, é claro que aceitaria morar comigo. Aos poucos, passei toda a sua fortuna para o meu nome. Você assinava todos os contratos, acreditando cegamente que eram coisas corriqueiras. Afinal, você sempre confiou muito em mim, não é mesmo Ginevra? Agora, eu sou bilionário e você não tem absolutamente nada!

- Como pôde fazer isso...

- Nunca permitirei que um Snape seja humilhado. E agora...

Snape abre uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, pegando um par de luvas, vestindo-as em seguida. Pega um objeto que Ginny não consegue ver o que é. Snape continua:

- Como não preciso mais de você, posso simplesmente fazer você "se suicidar".

Levanta uma arma e aponta na direção de Ginny.

Ginny levanta-se e tenta fugir dali, mas Snape é mais rápido e consegue alcançá-la, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Não adianta fugir, minha querida. Ouça minha história antes. Vai ser assim: Você vai suicidar-se porque não consegue mais viver sem seus pais. Como a depressão tornou-se muito forte, você procura uma arma na biblioteca de seu padrinho e acaba com sua vida. Ótima idéia, não? Quem não acreditaria nisso? – apontando a arma para a cabeça dela.

Ginny tenta lutar com Snape. É muito mais fraca do que ele, mas faz de tudo para resistir. Consegue pegar na arma e tenta desviá-la da direção de seu corpo.

- Não resista minha cara. Você vai morrer agora!

Nesse momento, James entra pela porta da biblioteca, gritando:

- Pare já com isso, Severo!

Mas era tarde...

Ouve-se um tiro...

E um corpo cai no chão...

* * *

Continua?


	8. Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor

Olá pessoal!

Me perdoem pela enorme demora. Meu trabalho resolveu enforcar-me nessas últimas semanas.

A Fic está na reta final. Não sei se tem alguém lendo isso aqui ainda, mas se vocês quiserem eu posto a continuação, ok?

Vocês já leram Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? Eu particularmente adorei! Mas ao mesmo tempo estou triste porque acabou... (

Agradeço muito à Thaty e LolitaMalfoy, por mandaram review no capítulo anterior.

Grande beijo !

* * *

No capítulo anterior: 

- Pare já com isso, Severo!

Mas era tarde...

Ouve-se um tiro...

E um corpo cai no chão...

>>

Cap.8 – Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!

O tiro acertou Ginny, que caiu desacordada no chão.

- Desgraçado!!! – James grita, correndo na direção de Snape.

Snape tenta apontar a arma para James, mas este é mais rápido e consegue dar um chute em sua mão, fazendo a arma voar pela sala.

James vai pra cima de Snape e dá um soco muito forte em sua nuca, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ele olha para Rose e grita:

- Chame uma ambulância! Rápido!!!

- Sim, Senhor Potter!

James prende Snape pelos pulsos, fazendo-o deitar de barriga para baixo.

- Seu maldito! Só não te mato agora porque você merece coisa bem pior.

Alguns guardas entram na biblioteca. James havia chamado a polícia assim que Violet o avisou que Ginny estava correndo perigo nas mãos de Snape.

Eles vão até Snape, algemando-o. Ele fica em silêncio, com os olhos queimando de ódio. James fala:

- Levem esse lixo daqui.

Os guardas saem da sala levando Snape.

Violet corre até Ginny, chorando muito.

- Por favor, senhorita, agüente firme! Não morra, eu imploro!

Ginny havia levado um tiro no peito. Estava inconsciente e perdendo muito sangue.

Harry e Luna entram correndo na biblioteca. Os dois estavam juntos na casa dos pais de Harry quando viram James saindo correndo de casa. Perguntaram o que estava acontecendo e ouviram James balbuciar poucas palavras, devido ao nervosismo. Puderam ouvir "Ginevra" e "perigo". Não hesitaram e foram logo atrás.

Luna não pôde acreditar no que viu. Perdeu as forças logo que viu Ginny estirada no chão, coberta de sangue.

Ajoelhou-se no chão, perto da amiga. Disse:

- Não, de novo não. Não pode ser...

Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, chorando também.

- Pérola...

James estava na janela, olhando pra ver se a ambulância chegava.

- Chegaram!

Logo os enfermeiros correram para o segundo andar, onde todos estavam. A equipe de resgate pede para que todos se afastem.

Fazem os primeiros socorros e constatam que Ginny ainda estava viva.

- Graças a Deus... – todos respiram aliviados.

Rapidamente Ginny já estava a caminho do hospital.

Harry olha para Luna e diz:

- Vamos para o hospital também. Venha comigo, Luna!

- Vamos!

E saem correndo da biblioteca.

Luna subitamente lembra-se de algo. Fala para Harry:

- Harry! Preciso fazer uma coisa! É rápido! – entrando no quarto de Ginny e começando a procurar algo.

- Mas o que você vai fazer Luna?

- Calma, é rápido! Eu realmente preciso fazer isso!

Logo que Luna encontra o que queria, os dois saem da casa de Ginny e vão para o hospital.

Logo que Ginny chega ao hospital, é encaminhada às pressas para a sala de cirurgia.

James foi até a delegacia tomar as providências para que Snape permanecesse preso até seu julgamento, levando Rose e Violet como testemunhas. Elas ouviram toda a confissão de Snape.

Ele seria acusado de cometer diversos crimes. Entre eles, tentativa de homicídio por adulterar o freio do carro de Arthur. Depois, contratou um assassino para exterminar a família Weasley. Fora os crimes de falsificação de documentos para roubar a fortuna de Ginevra. E agora conseguiu mais um crime para a lista, tentando matar Ginevra.

O delegado John começou a ouvir os testemunhos de Violet e Rose. As duas contaram em detalhes tudo o viram e ouviram. A situação de Snape estava piorando cada vez mais.

No hospital, Harry e Luna estavam sentados na mesma sala de espera que estiveram há 3 anos atrás. Estava diferente, pois o lugar havia passado por uma reforma. As antigas paredes brancas agora estavam cobertas por um tom verde água, dando um toque de tranqüilidade ao local. A sala era quadrada, com vários sofás brancos cobertos com almofadas verdes em um tom um pouco mais escuro do que as paredes. Havia quadros pendurados por todos os lados. Um deles foi pintado por Ginny, que fez uma doação para o hospital. Luna olhava fixamente para ele.

O quadro retratava uma linda paisagem, com muitas flores e árvores, com um lindo lago no centro da cena. Neste lago, muitos cisnes brancos enfeitavam o local. Também, neste lago, havia um barco com dois jovens sentados nele. A jovem tinha cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos, que balançavam contra o vento. E o jovem era um rapaz loiro, trajando uma roupa branca composta por uma camisa dobrada até os cotovelos e uma calça dobrada até o meio das canelas. A moça estava com um leve vestido azul claro e uma sombrinha do mesmo tom. Usava um chapéu branco com um lindo laço azul. Algumas flores que estavam pintadas na paisagem estavam presas no chapéu dela. O rapaz estava lendo um livro para a moça. Não se podiam ver seus rostos, mas Luna tinha absoluta certeza de quem eram aqueles jovens que formavam o casal retratado por Ginny.

Luna começou a ficar impaciente, olhando nervosamente para o relógio e para a porta.

Logo sua impaciência cessou, quando viu alguém entrar correndo pela porta de entrada. Reconheceu-o imediatamente. Levantou-se, indo até a pessoa.

- Olá, eu sou Luna Lovegood. Fui eu que te liguei...

A pessoa estende a mão, cumprimentando-a gentilmente.

- Olá, sou Draco Malfoy! – Draco disse aquelas palavras sem medo de pronunciar o nome Malfoy. Estava um pouco aliviado depois que Luna contou-lhe que Snape confessou o crime. Um peso muito grande foi retirado de suas costas. Estava muito preocupado com Ginny, mas, aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Talvez agora sua Ginevra o aceitasse de volta.

- Que bom que você respondeu ao meu chamado! Tive que procurar nas coisas da Ginny o seu telefone.

- Muito obrigado por ter me ligado!

Luna percebe o quanto Draco estava tremendo. Estava com os olhos úmidos e inchados. Pelo jeito ele não estava dormindo direito e tinha chorado muito. Estava visualmente muito abatido.

- Como ela está? – disse muito nervoso.

- Nós ainda não sabemos Draco. Ela acabou de entrar na sala de emergência.

Draco respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, colocando-os para trás, como sempre fazia quando estava muito nervoso. Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto massageava as têmporas. Não disse nada.

Luna sentiu o quanto ele estava mal e teve pena dele. Percebeu o quanto ele gostava de Ginny. Deu alguns tapinhas nas costas dele e disse:

- Vamos, sente-se aqui conosco. Esperaremos juntos por notícias de Ginny. Esse é Harry Potter, meu namorado.

Os dois cumprimentaram-se rapidamente e logo Draco sentou-se perto deles.

Luna estava tentando passar força e confiança, mas seu coração estava tão apertado e dolorido que ela sabia que logo não iria agüentar mais.

Harry permaneceu quieto, segurando firmemente as mãos de Luna.

O coração de Draco batia tão forte que se podia ver o tecido leve da camisa dele pulando na região do coração. Soltava o ar nervosamente pela boca. Sentiu uma gota gelada de suor descendo pela testa.

Alguns minutos arrastaram-se como se fossem horas. As pessoas que aguardavam na sala de espera estavam muito nervosas.

Depois de alguns instantes, alguns enfermeiros e um médico saem da sala de emergência. Luna reconhece o médico. Era o Dr. Noah, o mesmo médico que havia cuidado de Ginny há três anos atrás.

Todos correm até ele e pedem informações sobre Ginny.

- Fiquem calmos. A bala não causou muitas complicações. Felizmente nenhum órgão vital foi atingido. Está alojada no ombro de Ginevra. Ela está sendo preparada para a cirurgia. Em pouco tempo conseguiremos extrair o projétil.

Todos respiram aliviados.

- Obrigado pela informação, Dr. Noah! – Draco disse, tentando sorrir.

- Por nada. Preciso ir para a sala de cirurgia! Com licença!

Os três sentam-se na sala de espera, um pouco mais aliviados.

Depois de duas horas, uma enfermeira caminha na direção deles. Estava sorrindo, acalmando os corações de todos. Ela disse:

- Sucesso! A cirurgia correu muito bem! Ginevra já está sendo encaminhada para o quarto.

- Que bom! Podemos vê-la? – Luna pergunta.

- Sim, claro. Quem vai primeiro?

Draco prefere que Luna e Harry entrem antes, pois ele passaria a noite ao lado de Ginny.

Luna e Harry passam alguns minutos com Ginny. Quando saem do quarto, Luna estava chorando, sendo amparada por Harry.

Draco assusta-se e pergunta o que está acontecendo.

- Não é nada. Ela está bem. Eu só estou um pouco emocionada por vê-la daquele jeito. Uma pena ela estar sedada ainda. Queria poder conversar com ela.

Harry sorri e aperta levemente os ombros de Luna.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Luna.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Agora eu quero ir pra casa, por favor. Você me leva Harry?

- Claro. Vamos...

Os dois olham para Draco. Luna pergunta:

- Você vai passar a noite aqui?

- Vou...

- Ok. Amanhã bem cedinho nós voltamos pra cá. Qualquer coisa ligue pra mim.

- Tá.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Harry e Luna vão pra casa.

Draco imediatamente vai até o quarto de Ginny.

Ele abre a porta e entra lentamente no aposento. Avista Ginny deitada em uma cama próxima à janela. Estava sozinha no quarto. Apesar de toda aquela situação, Ginny aparentava estar dormindo tranquilamente. Usava uma camisola branca, do hospital, e estava coberta por um lençol verde claro até a altura da cintura.

Draco sente o coração apertar ao ver Ginny naquela situação. Culpado por tê-la machucado tanto há alguns dias e mais ainda por não estar com ela quando tudo aconteceu. Não pôde fazer nada, não conseguiu defender sua pequena Ginny de sofrer todo aquele mal.

Caminhou lentamente até ela e sentou-se ao lado da cama. Levou sua mão até o rosto dela e acariciou suavemente. Falou baixinho:

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor...

Segurou as mãos dela, permanecendo nessa posição por várias horas.

De duas em duas horas, uma enfermeira entrava no quarto, pra ver como Ginny estava e aplicar os medicamentos de que ela necessitava.

E assim amanheceu.

Draco cochilou sentado na cadeira, ainda segurando a mão de Ginny. Conseguiu dormir por algum tempo, sendo despertado pela visita matinal do Dr. Noah. Ele acordou assustado, cumprimentando o médico.

- Bom dia, Dr. Noah!

- Bom dia, Draco! Você passou a noite aqui pelo jeito. Está com olheiras!

Draco sorriu desconcertado, passando a mão atrás da cabeça.

- É verdade, não consegui deixar Ginevra nem por um instante.

- Fico feliz de saber que alguém gosta tanto dela. Assim poderei ficar tranqüilo, pois sei que você cuidará bem dela quando receber alta.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

- Ela vai sair logo?

- Tudo leva a crer que sim. Vamos ver como ela reagirá quando acordar. Dei instruções para que ela passasse essa noite sedada, para não sofrer muitas dores. Mas acredito que logo o efeito da última dose passará. Se ela reagir bem, talvez em no máximo dois dias ela já poderá ir pra casa.

- Que bom Doutor. Fico feliz.

O Dr. Noah sorri e dá alguns tapinhas nas costas de Draco, como se quisesse dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

- Vou examiná-la agora. Você pode esperar lá fora alguns minutos, por favor?

- Claro! – disse Draco, saindo do quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos, o médico sai do quarto sorrindo.

- Ela está muito bem. Acabou de acordar e perguntou por você.

Draco sentiu o coração dar um salto. Ginevra havia perguntado por ele! Ela queria vê-lo! Mal podia acreditar!

Entrou rapidamente no quarto.

- Ginevra...

- Draco...

Draco derrama algumas lágrimas ao ouvir a voz dela chamando-o. Vai até a cama e sorri pra ela. Ela retribui o sorriso e diz:

- Você não vai me dar um beijo?

Draco surpreende-se um pouco, mas logo obedece e beija levemente os lábios de Ginny.

Quando se separaram, o olhar de Draco tornou-se apreensivo. Começou a ficar nervoso, lembrando da última vez que se encontrou com Ginny. Estava sentindo-se muito culpado. Começa a gaguejar:

- Ginevra, e-eu...

Ginny levanta a mão e coloca um dedo sobre a boca de Draco, calando-o.

- Shiiii... Está tudo bem...

- Mas eu preciso dizer Ginevra. Eu preciso pedir perdão pelo que fiz.

- Draco, eu já sei de toda a verdade... Eu sei quem foi o culpado de tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida... Você não tem que se desculpar de nada...

- Mas eu...

- Tudo bem... Eu fiquei muito brava por você ter escondido que era filho de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Eu sei. Perdoe-me por isso...

Ginny respira fundo e desvia o olhar.

- Sabe Draco... Eu pensei muito... E cheguei à conclusão de que, mesmo que Lúcio fosse culpado, eu não iria me afastar de você... – voltando a olhar pra ele.

Draco surpreende-se.

- N-não?? – mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não... Você não tem culpa. Eu te amo demais pra viver sem você. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Ajudou-me muito a superar meus problemas. E ontem, enquanto Snape ia me falando tudo o que ele havia feito, só a sua imagem passava pela minha cabeça. Só pensava em correr até você e pedir ajuda.

- Ginevra... Também te amo tanto...

- E agora que tudo foi esclarecido, meu coração está mais sereno do que nunca.

- Snape está preso. O Sr. Potter está cuidando de tudo. Ele será processado e com certeza ficará preso para sempre. Vai pagar pelo que fez, você vai ver...

- Eu desmaiei assim que ouvi a voz do Sr. James entrando na biblioteca...

- Pois então, ele chamou a polícia e Snape foi preso antes mesmo de você ser socorrida.

- Que bom. Minha família será vingada. Até que enfim.

- Pode estar certa disso...

Nesse momento a porta do quarto é aberta.

- Miguxa...

- Luna?!

- Ah!!! Você está acordada!!! Que bom, que bom!!! – correndo até Ginny e abraçando-a.

- Ai!

- Ai miguxa, desculpa. Empolguei-me e apertei seu ferimento...

Ginny ri um pouco.

- Tudo bem, sua estabanada.

- Oi Pérola...

- Harry!

- Tudo bem?

- Estou me sentindo bem agora.

Ginny olha para Draco e diz:

- Meu amor, você está acordado desde ontem. Vá pra casa tomar um banho, descansar um pouco...

- Não, eu quero ficar aqui...

- A Luna e o Harry ficarão comigo até você voltar. Por favor, não queremos outro doente por aqui...

Draco pensa um pouco.

- Bom... Tudo bem. Mas só vou porque tenho que resolver umas coisas. Daqui a algumas horas já estarei de volta...

- Ok...

Draco dá um beijo na testa de Ginny e sai do quarto.

Luna dá uma risadinha maliciosa assim que ele sai do quarto.

- Anhan... Pelo visto, está tudo bem com o dragãozinho, hein? – dando uma piscadela.

- Está sim.

- Ai que bom miguxentaaaa!!! – dando uns pulinhos.

- E quando você vai sair do hospital, Pérola? – Harry interrompe a euforia de Luna.

- Dr. Noah disse que em dois dias, no máximo.

- Que bom!

- É sim... E o que seu pai disse sobre Snape?

- Ah sim. Vou te contar tudo. Como Snape foi pego em flagrante, ficará preso até o julgamento. E meu pai já está entrando com um recurso para reaver os seus bens, que Snape roubou. A casa que vocês moravam foi fechada.

- Nossa, mas... E os empregados?

- Meu pai cuidou de tudo, Pérola. Eles já estão sendo encaminhados para outros empregos, assim como os antigos empregados de sua família. Fique tranqüila. Ninguém ficará desamparado.

- Puxa... Seu pai pensa em tudo mesmo...

- É verdade.

- Mas, mudando de assunto... E como vai o casal mais fofo do mundo?

Luna e Harry ficam terrivelmente vermelhos.

Logo todos começam a conversar animadamente. Luna tentava maneirar um pouco com suas palhaçadas, pois Ginny não podia rir muito por causa dos pontos recentes. Mas mesmo assim, era difícil. Não tocaram mais em assuntos ruins o resto da manhã.

Perto das duas horas da tarde, Draco volta para o hospital. Estava com a aparência um pouco melhor. Parecia ter descansado um pouco.

- Draco, tem certeza que dormiu o suficiente?

- Sim, está tudo bem. Quero ficar aqui com você.

Luna levanta-se da cadeira.

- Bem, agora nós já vamos indo. Amanhã voltaremos pra te ver!

- Está bem!

Quando Luna e Harry saem do quarto, Draco dá um beijinho nos lábios de Ginny e senta-se ao seu lado. Fala:

- Senti sua falta.

- Mas foram só algumas horas, Draco!

- Mas eu fiquei com muita saudade!

- Bobo!

- Eu trouxe alguns livros. Quer que eu leia pra você?

- Adoraria!

Draco abre um pacote e retira um livro do interior dele. Começa a ler com a voz bem suave.

>>

Harry estava levando Luna para casa. De repente ela fala:

- Harry, não quero ir pra casa...

- Não?

- Estamos com muitas visitas. Minha casa está cheia. Gostaria de ficar em paz um pouco...

Harry tem uma idéia, mas fica com um pouco de medo de falar e deixar Luna brava. Resolve arriscar assim mesmo:

- Bom, o meu apartamento está vazio... – apertando os olhos, já esperando um tapa ou algo do tipo.

- Ótimo! Vamos pra lá então!

Harry arregala os olhos e olha assustado para Luna.

- Que foi? – Luna diz, muito calma.

- N-nada... Vamos então...

Chegando ao apartamento, Harry fecha a porta enquanto Luna senta no sofá.

- Você está com fome? – Harry pergunta.

- Um pouco...

- Quer dar uma olhada na cozinha? Quem sabe você resolva preparar alguma coisa? – Harry diz, divertido.

- Ah, folgadinho!!! – Luna diz, levantando-se do sofá e indo até ele.

- Ah toquinho, por favor... Eu quero tomar um banho...

- Tá bom vai! – Luna finge ter ficado brava e faz um bico.

- Ai que bico lindo! – Harry dá uma leve mordidinha nos lábios de Luna, dando vários beijinhos depois. Não resiste e a enlaça pela cintura, beijando-a intensamente. Começou a empurrá-la na direção do sofá. Luna separa os lábios e diz:

- Hey! Você não ia tomar banho não?

- Ok, ok! Eu me rendo!

Harry vai até o banheiro enquanto Luna começa a procurar algo na cozinha para preparar.

Abre a geladeira e não encontra muita coisa.

- Esse Harry... – solta um muxoxo – Já passou da hora de fazer compras...

Começa a abrir as portas dos armários e acha alguns pacotes de macarrão instantâneo.

- Oba! É isso mesmo que vai! – pegando alguns pacotinhos.

- Ok, agora só falta achar alguma panela... Onde será que ele guarda?

Demorou um pouco, mas Luna conseguiu achar alguma coisa que se parecesse com uma panela e logo coloca a água pra ferver. Enquanto a água fervia, arrumou a mesa, colocando os pratos, copos e talheres. Por sorte, achou queijo ralado e um refrigerante na geladeira.

Toda essa preparação deu tempo para Harry tomar um banho rápido. Quando Luna estava terminando de colocar o macarrão em uma travessa e jogar queijo ralado por cima, Harry surge na porta, com os cabelos molhados e usando apenas uma bermuda.

"Ui!"

Harry dá uma risadinha quando percebe o olhar de Luna, mas disfarça e comenta:

- Bem que eu senti o cheiro de tempero de macarrão instantâneo. Você não perdeu essa mania de só comer isso, Luna?

- Ahhh, não reclama! Foi isso que eu achei no armário! Você precisa fazer uma visitinha ao supermercado hein, Harry?

- É verdade... – sem jeito, coçando a cabeça.

- Bom, sente-se! Vamos comer enquanto está quente!

- Ok!

Luna serve os dois pratos e os dois comem. Harry fazia algumas piadinhas do tipo que Luna era uma ótima cozinheira e fazia um miojo muito bom, arrancando risadas dela.

- Bom, vou lavar essa louça...

- Não precisa; depois eu lavo...

- Precisa sim. Eu lavo bem rapidinho.

Luna pega toda a louça e leva até a pia, começando a lavar.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não. Termino isso em um instante.

Harry aproxima-se lentamente por trás de Luna e afasta um pouco seus cabelos, começando a sentir o perfume da nuca dela. Ela sente um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando sente a proximidade de Harry, mas continua o que estava fazendo.

Ele aproxima-se mais ainda de Luna, colocando a mão em sua barriga e colando os corpos. Começa a beijar levemente os ombros dela, trilhando caminhos até a nuca.

A respiração de Luna começa a ficar acelerada. Ele levanta um pouco a blusa dela e toca na pele da barriga, apertando um pouco.

- H-Harry... Eu vou acabar derrubando a louça.

- Deixe aí, então... – dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha dela.

Luna respira fundo e segura o prato firmemente em suas mãos para não deixar cair.

- Calma, eu estou quase terminando...

Luna termina de lavar a louça e a empilha na pia.

- Vou procurar um guardanapo para secar a louça.

- Ela seca sozinha...

Harry rapidamente vira Luna de frente para ele e a pega no colo. Apóia o corpo dela na pia e a beija tão intensamente que Luna não se controla e solta um gemido.

Ele começa a percorrer todo o corpo dela com as mãos enquanto a beija calorosamente.

Luna cola os corpos, abraçando a cintura dele com as pernas. Pôde sentir o desejo dele começando a aflorar.

Harry desce os beijos para o pescoço dela, sugando a pele e dando leves mordidas.

Luna tem uma atitude um tanto ousada, tirando a própria blusa e jogando-a no chão, revelando um belo lingerie branco com delicadas florzinhas bordadas.

Ele pára um pouco os beijos e começa a passar os dedos suavemente pelo lingerie, sentindo os bordados e a delicada renda. Luna respira fundo quando sente os dedos dele percorrendo seus seios.

Harry segura Luna em seus braços e a leva para o quarto, deitando-a em sua cama. Espera algum sinal positivo dela, que apenas olha para ele e sorri, estendendo a mão e chamando-o. Ele deita-se sobre ela, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Ele começa a descer os beijos pelo corpo da loira. Beija o pescoço, o vale entre os seios e a barriga. Abre a saia que ela usava, tirando-a delicadamente.

Retira também o soutien, começando a acariciar seus seios.

Luna sente o corpo todo tremer e responder aos toques de Harry. Ela corre as mãos pelo abdômen dele, tocando seu corpo timidamente. Cria coragem e abre a bermuda, tirando-a em seguida.

Aos poucos, os dois terminam de se despir.

Harry beijou cada canto do corpo de Luna, murmurando o quanto ela era linda e quanto a amava e desejava.

Sentir o corpo desnudo de Harry por cima do seu deixou Luna com o corpo febril. Os olhos continham desejo e pressa. Ambos desejavam intensamente um contato mais íntimo. Ele desce os dedos até o meio das pernas dela, sentindo o quanto ela estava quente e úmida. A acaricia um pouco ali, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo...

- Posso continuar?

- Sim...

Ele começa a tentar uma penetração, com muito cuidado. Sente um pouco a resistência do corpo dela. Luna contrai o corpo por medo da dor.

- Relaxe um pouco, meu amor...

- Vou tentar...

Ela relaxa e Harry consegue possuí-la completamente, começando a mover-se devagar dentro dela.

Ela se entrega aos poucos, possibilitando que ele aumente o ritmo dos movimentos.

À medida que ele sentia as reações dela, tornava-se mais ousado e rápido.

Ela gemia muito, para satisfação de Harry.

Ele senta na cama, trazendo Luna com ele. Ela senta em seu colo, passando as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele penetrava-a profundamente. Luna agarrava-se nele e quase gritava de prazer.

Harry conteve-se o máximo que pôde. Quando sentiu que Luna atingiu seu limite, relaxou o corpo, chegando ao seu ápice em seguida.

Os dois permaneceram naquela posição até as respirações normalizarem. Estavam exaustos e suados, mas com um enorme sorriso de satisfação. Ele tira delicadamente os cabelos dela que estavam grudados na testa, beijando seus lábios.

Deitam na cama e Harry a puxa para perto dele.

- Te amo pequena...

- Eu também...

Adormecem abraçados.

>>

Chega o dia de Ginny sair do hospital.

Dr. Noah entra no quarto pela manhã, fazendo os exames de costume.

- Boa notícia, Ginevra! A senhorita excedeu às minhas expectativas e recuperou-se muito bem!

- Que bom Dr Noah! Então poderei ir pra casa?

- Sim! Agora mesmo! Mas você deverá permanecer em repouso por alguns dias. Não poderá fazer esforço físico até os pontos cicatrizarem bem. E ainda precisará tomar alguns medicamentos. Alguém precisará cuidar de você. Você irá pra onde?

- Bem...

Ginny lembrou-se de que não tinha para onde ir e ficou nervosa. Mas Draco interveio.

- Ela irá para minha casa, Doutor!

- O quê? – Ginny surpreendeu-se.

- Que ótimo! Fico feliz! Já que Draco cuidou tão bem de você aqui no hospital, com certeza continuará cuidando muito bem de você em casa! Eu vou acertar a sua documentação para alta. Desejo muitas felicidades a vocês dois!

Dr. Noah abraça rapidamente os dois e sai do quarto.

- Draco! Como assim vou pra sua casa?

- Lembra quando eu disse que ia sair porque precisava resolver umas coisas? Pois então, eu fui arrumar minha casa pra receber você. Comprei roupas de cama, travesseiros, toalhas... Também abasteci o armário com sopinhas e comidinhas gostosas... E não se preocupe com suas roupas, pois Luna me ajudou e levou todas as suas coisas pra minha casa. Você não sentirá falta de nada. – disse tudo isso num fôlego só.

- Estou surpresa... Mas Draco, eu não quero atrapalhar você...

- Você nunca me atrapalharia! Será um prazer! E... vai que a gente gosta da idéia de morar junto e estica um pouco sua estadia na minha casa?

Ginny não consegue conter o enorme sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

- Já disse que te amo?

Draco coloca a mão no queixo, fingindo estar pensando...

- Humm... Hoje ainda não...

- Te amo!

- Eu também...

Os dois se beijam.

- Vamos então? Quer que eu te pegue no colo?

- Draco, eu levei um tiro no peito, não nas pernas...

- É mesmo... Seria uma pena ferir umas pernas tão lindas quanto as suas...

>>

Continua?


End file.
